Whispers in the dark
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: Harry's anger away and he crossed the small square of space quickly to envelop the blond in a tight embrace his lips pressing eagerly against the sobbing snake."Merlin, I missed you!" Harry panted. I just want your kiss Sequel
1. Whispers in the dark

**Title:** Whispers in the dark  
**Sequel to: **I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Song title:** Whispers in the dark- Skillet  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **Draco sat beside the window staring up at the sky expecting salvation to come and save him. [I just want your kiss Sequel]

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

Harry sat beside the window, staring out into the dark star spotted sky he sighed. There was a newspaper with Dumbledore's picture printed on the front clasped between his fingers. And sleepless green eyes stared dully at the sky in front of him.

Pushing himself from the chair he kicked a few discarded text books with the toe of his foot and reached across his bed to silk the green and silver tie through his fingers. He'd done that a lot over the summer, never letting it leave his side, or go too far out of reach like he had allowed its owner to go.

Placing the tie over the back of his chair, Harry reached over for his rucksack it was still empty aside from a few pieces of paper he had hidden in there a while ago. His school trunk was still full and laying across the floor with the lid open. A small smile passed his lips, it looked ready for another year of Hogwarts but it would never make it there.

He didn't want to take everything with him, so he settled for the things he needed rather than the things he wanted, there was the strong chance that by morning he wouldn't have a house to return to for his things.

He folded the invisibility cloak and stuffed it to the bottom of his bag, a few spare clothes followed, the broken piece of mirror that Sirius had given him, the fake horcruxes lay on the top of his clothes and Harry stared at it with angered eyes, it was fake and yet he couldn't afford to just leave it where it was.

Harry looked over at his chair and tugged the tie down into his hands, it was clean and soft unlike his own ties, closing his eyes he breathed a heavy sigh. He should have known, he should have known that Draco needed his help, but he had missed it and lost two more of his loved ones to the death eaters, one killed the other recruited.

Bringing it to his face he breathed the scent quickly through his nose, it no longer smelt of the blond haired Slytherin instead it smelt of his own musky scent, it was disappointing but the colour alone gave Harry the comfort he had longed for since Draco's departure.

Stuffing the tie down into his rucksack Harry pulled the zip across and heaved it over his shoulder, Hedwig hooted frustrated in her cage on his desk, but Harry paid her no more attention as he swept his eyes across the room, small and empty. A smile spread across his mouth, he wouldn't miss it, not a single corner of his small muggle room.

He was pleased to be leaving, saying his final good-bye to the Dursleys. Hedwig hooted again loudly fluttering her wings against the metal bars of her cage. Harry huffed over at her, annoying with her as much as she was with him.

Harry didn't linger much longer, pushing the empty trunk under his bed and kicking the lasting clothes and books away for no reason other than to make the room seemed lived in. He took Hedwig's cage into his hand and swept his eyes one last time across the room from where he was stood in the doorway beside a turned cold tea cup.

* * *

Draco sat stiffly in the chair beside his father, watching the lumpy woman swirl in slow circles above the polished table. There were smirks and sneers on the faces of many people around the table but the Malfoy clan sat nervously fidgeting in their seats and looking disclosed from the other death eaters.

Draco kept his eyes against the revolving woman hanging from the ceiling from an invisible rope, unable to look at anything or anyone one else in fear of being caught with fear in his eyes and sorrowful regret.

He knew the conversation was revolving around Harry and the whispered plans set fear into his heart.

He had sat in the darkness of his room, beside the window, staring up at the sky expecting salvation to come and save him. Thinking of ways he could escape and once again meet his lover's warming embrace. But the hate in Harry's eyes that one night cast all thoughts aside, he wouldn't be greeted with open arms, he'd be greeted with a curse and demanding questions.

Draco closed his eyes for a minute and opened them to find a set of red eyes staring at him. Lucius kicked him gently under the table and his eyes went to the faces of every death eater sat around. The dark lord sneered and looked up at the swirling lump hung from the ceiling.

"Do you recognize her Draco?" He whispered.

"No." Draco muttered fearfully turning his eyes towards the un-conscious woman.

"Pity, I expected you to have been in at least one of her classes." Voldemort sneered and Draco's breath became suddenly heavy when the dark lord rolled his wrist and her eyes sprang open filled with life and panic.

Snape sat across from him, too turned his eyes towards the woman, his eyes flickered for a minute but returned quickly scanning her over.

"Charity Burbage, taught our young witches and wizards all of muggles, how little different we are from them." Voldemort sneered down at her hatefully. A death eater spat on the floor with disgust.

Realization hit Draco's eyes and he turned to look at one of his very distant professors. He struggled to get his breath under control and take the fearfully look from his eyes when Voldemort raised his wand with a sinister smirk. Draco wanted to turn sharply and shout no but bit his tongue and hung his head.

She wasn't one of Draco's favourite teacher's; he'd spent many of her lessons laughing with Crabbe or Goyle twisting her words and sneering at the thought of living with muggles now however he wished he had paid more attention or at least given her the respect she needed.

Through his perifacial vision he saw again that Voldemort had raised the wand of his father and was smirking not only at poor frightened Charity Burbage but also at the death eaters that seemed wary sat around her.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He hissed softly with a calm but hated voice.

A few of the death eaters fell backwards in their chairs, faces turning ashen white from the sudden shock.

Draco fell from his chair and landed on the floor with a thud that made Voldemort sneer down at him.

"You, what news of Potter do you bring?" Voldemort whispered when Draco climbed back onto his seat, his back stiffened and he looked away for a brief second.

"N—none, my lord." He wheezed praying his eyes not to give him away.

"Did you not offer him a hand of friendship; you could have been so much use to me if he had taken his likeing to you. So easily he would have slid into my hands." Voldemort sneered, disappointed.

Draco was thankful that the dark lord knew nothing of his and Harry relationship, if he could even call it that anymore.

They had not spoken nor seen each other throughout the entire summer, Draco had contemplated on whether or not he should owl, but if he was caught he'd be killed, and if Harry's reply was a parchment of hate and poison then he would have cried again and regretted it.

Harry Potter had loved him and now just as he had predicted hated the very fabric of Draco's existence, and at the minute Draco could not blame him, he too hated the life he had chosen.

He turned to look at the shrunken features of his mother and father and sometime wondered if allowing the dark lord to kill them would be the relief they wanted. He cast the thoughts aside; he could not change what had been done.

He had chosen that night and would live out the rest of his life the way destiny had planned.

No going back.

* * *

_I wanted to get this out as quickly as I could without rushing myself.  
I will warn you all I have never ever completed a sequel to one of my stories  
So if I fall behind do not be affraid to kick me up the backside :D  
I have the start mixed up, I re-read the book a while ago so the details are scratchy but I will hopefully not miss anything from the main plot line that I can convert to slash.  
Sorry if the first Chapter is a bit sucky, I will hopefully get better as it goes along.  
Review for Severus snape covered in chocolate :9_


	2. Secret truths

**Title:** Secret truths  
**Sequel to: **I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **Draco sat beside the window staring up at the sky expecting salvation to come and save him. [I just want your kiss Sequel]

* * *

**Secret truths**

Draco never realised how big the manor was before this, the rooms were huge, his own room in particular was a beautiful prison. With silk curtains and a large comfortable bed, but a prison none the less in his eyes he was locked away in his own home.

A knock on the door startled him, bringing his eyes away from the rolled up sheets of his bed he whispered a meek come in and stepped back once.

Narcissa entered, her feature's shrunken, pale lifeless eyes staring down at the plush fabric carpet. She hardly ever made eye contact with anyone any more, even Draco found himself being pushed from the comfort of his mothers eyes.

Her eyes rolled to the state of his bed, a sigh leaving her lips she attempted to straighten out and lace a smile across her mouth, she had been trying to put everything behind her, attempt to make it all seem like a dream, that it would be over soon and all of them would be free.

Draco saw through her and she knew it, but acted as through this was the normal routine in the manor, just because pretending sometimes helped ease the pain and loneliness that had developed between the Malfoy's.

She shuffled into the room, looking down the hall twice before closing the door and whispering a quick spell to the lock before sitting herself on the side of Draco un-made bed, her hands in her lap only letting the right hand move away to pat the empty space beside her for Draco come and sit.

He didn't hesitate moving across the room quickly he fell into the spot beside her, Narcissa smiled lightly and rolled her head to rest against her son's shoulder, the long blond hair was flat with grease but she had not cared in days to wash it, her mind had been away on more important issues.

Draco didn't smile instead he wrapped his arm to his mother's shoulder and pressed a faint comforting kiss below her hair line.

"You use to tell me everything Draco. We would sit like this and you would tell me things that would have shamed your father to know." She breathed laying a hand over his. "You sit here alone night after night, coming to join us only at meals." She continued.

Draco turned his head to face the wall and frowned.

"We speak only when the dark lord gathers us; tell me Draco what is it that is hurting you so much. You can trust me, confide in me, I'm your mother it matters not what you have done through my eyes."

"It is nothing, mother," Draco whispered pulling away from her and standing back to his feet.

Narcissa reached out desperately at his shirt, Draco turned to face her, pale sunken cheeks were damp with tears and there was pleading look in her eyes, Draco felt his throat close up.

"I will not speak a word of it to anyone, you have my word. Please Draco I must know why you hide yourself away in here day and night looking through the window. I must know."

Draco broke when she drew her shaky hand back into her lap; his arm wound to her neck pushing his face into her shoulder, Narcissa gripped the back of his shirt desperately tears falling from her eyes to be absorbed into the fabric.

"Draco I worry so, I want you to tell me, share with me this burden of yours. You can trust me I would not tell anyone, you trust me do you not?" she pleaded.

"Mother. I can't." Draco whispered. "You have your own burdens to bear without adding mine, I trust you of course, but the news is shameful and I fear even you would not understand."

Narcissa pulled away and looked at her son for the first time since she had entered; Draco swallowed and shut his eyes when the rough skin of her hand came to a gentle stop over his cheek.

"I share my burdens with all that live in his house, but you keep one away from us something that is frightening you. Draco you must share with me, it is not healthy to keep such pain hidden within yourself. I will understand, I will understand anything that you say. Half this pain with me." Narcissa attempted a smile and kissed his cheek comfortingly.

Draco looked around the room briefly then shut his eyes and swallowed hard. "I am in love." He whispered opening his eyes to look into damp orbs of his mother. "With Harry Potter."

* * *

"Happy birthday Harry!" Molly Weasley smiled patting the palm of her hands against his cheeks, Harry smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled.

"Nonsense, go and sit down I'll make you a big breakfast." Molly grinned letting her hands fall away from his face and gestured towards the table.

Ron smirked over the plate of his own breakfast, shovelling sausages into his mouth like they would evaporate into the plate if he left them.

Ginny bounced into the room, a grin laced across the pale features of her face, her eyes met Harry and the smile on her face grew more as she slinked into the spot beside him at the table.

"Happy birthday, Harry." She smiled. Hermione lowered the corner of her paper to eye the ginger haired female warily. Harry shifted in his seat un comfortably.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry whispered stuffing the last of his breakfast down his throat and looking to Ron who looked between him and Ginny sceptically.

"Harry come with me, I want to give you something." Ginny grinned pulling him away from Ron and Hermione's company as they left the kitchen.

Harry smiled lightly nodding his head and allowing the ginger woman to pull at his wrist. Ron stopped mid-step his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed nervously. Hermione caught him from the corner of her eyes lacing her fingers with his and tugging her hand gently.

Harry looked quickly through Ginny's room, posters littered the walls each one moving, the bed was neatly made and the floor clutter free, very much un-like Ron and his room. He smiled sheepishly watching her carefully rock back and forth on her heels.

She leant forward her eyes fluttering to a soft close, lips puckering towards Harry's. Harry's eyes widened and he stared at the youngest Weasley, his hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders, stopping the movement with a strong grip.

Large brown eyes fluttered open to stare into regretful green orbs. "Harry?" Ginny asked curiously, a flush spread out across her cheeks, she felt like such a fool all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered letting her shoulders go and stepping away from her.

"You don't want me?" Ginny breathed, tears pooled along the base of her eyes.

"It's not that Gin. I love you." Harry mumbled her eyes light up and a hopeful smile tugged at her mouth, "like a sister. Ginny you and Ron are like family, I love you like you're my sister, but I don't think that you and me will ever be anything more than that. Sorry." He added.

Ginny's smile fell from her mouth and she blinked a few times. "But back at—"

"It was just a crush Ginny. Please don't get upset but when I look at my life after all of this I don't see us getting married and creating a family together, I think if we did neither of us would be happy." Harry smiled faintly.

Ginny stared at him, turning her gaze away from him only to rub away the tears from his eyes. "But I love you; I have always loved you not just for the fame, because of who you are Harry. Please."

"Ginny, I want you to be happy, I want to be invited to your wedding and get a call from Ron when your first child is born. I just don't think that it's going to be me and you sharing that experience." Harry smiled. "We can still be friends right?"

"Yeah, of course we can." Ginny smiled through teary eyes. "I'm fine, honestly, just—I'd just like a bit of time to myself." She smiled her voice strained under heavy tears.

Harry smiled shuffling his feet and closing the door as he left leaning against the wall he sighed heavily. Hermione looked down at him from the stairs, her eyes sympathetic for minute before Ron came storming out after her, barking warnings for Harry who smiled.

* * *

"Harry Potter?!" Narcissa whispered, "Draco you can't, the boy he is wanted by the dark lord, heart ache will surely follow this tragedy." She pleaded.

Draco huffed.

"We must not tell your father, nor the dark lord." Narcissa whispered, "not that I would have, Draco how long have you felt this way for the boy?"

"A few months, we were together in Hogwarts before this all started, happy for a few weeks before this mess erupted for us." Draco mumbled pacing back and forth in the room.

"Oh Draco do stop that at once, you'll wear out the carpet." Narcissa hissed halting Draco mid-step. "Have you heard news of Harry?"

"I will not hand him over to the dark lord. I may be a death eater by force but I will not allow him to take Harry." Draco growled.

"I did not suggest such a thing! If what I have been told is true he may be our only way of freedom in these dark times. I was merely curious of you both Draco." She smiled encourangly.

"After the way we parted I fear the worst in his feelings." Draco sighed. "There has been no news, I attempted letters but stopped and threw them, destroying every last word with magic."

Narcissa sighed relieved. "You will not believe how much that pleases me, Draco I do not wish to forbid you from anyone, especially if that person is a loved one of yours but the post my love, are un-safe for us at this time. If you had been caught the Dark Lord would not have taken his disapproval lightly on you, nor with Harry."

"I hate it here mother, alone in the darkness thinking of things that I had done wrong. I regret nothing of my decision. Your life was more important than his love for me." Draco smiles.

"You are not alone my son; I am always here to speak with you. We can get through this together, Harry will come for you, I know he will if he indeed loves you the way that you say. And when he comes you must not hesitate no matter what the scene." Narcissa smiled.

Draco sighed pressing himself comfortingly against her side.

* * *

_R.I.P Memory stick D:  
It died, all my copies gone everything :(  
I am going to try and post every Friday night, even though it is saturday morning xD  
I thought that Narcissa was rather posh so I tried my hardest to make her seem it. :D  
Review or I shall send the basalisk to your door!_


	3. Footnote in someone else’s happiness

**Title:** Footnote in someone else's happiness  
**Sequel to: **I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **Draco sat beside the window staring up at the sky expecting salvation to come and save him. [I just want your kiss Sequel]

* * *

**Footnote in someone else's happiness**

Harry fidgeted with the folds of his buttoned black dress robes, tugging at the smartly pressed tie underneath and running a nervous hand through freshly sprouted ginger locks. Draco would have cringed at the sight of his lover with scruffy red hair and that little thought brought a shaky smile to Harry's lips.

Ron was stood opposite him, he too looking uncomfortable in Mrs. Weasley's idea of presentable. Hermione stood a few steps away from them both dressed in an elegant lilac dress and matching heels, she looked relatively pleased with herself greeting the guests of Bill and Fleur's wedding with a warm smile.

The entire Weasley family had dressed and washed themselves to prove they too could look just as beautiful as any Delacour. Ginny herself wore a long golden dress that as Aunt Muriel had commented to be too low, she had then winked at Harry who rolled his eyes but smiled playfully.

Victor Krum had also been invited to the celebration, still looking to win Hermione with his farfetched stories and muscles. Ron was quick to drag her away to dance each time the poor Russian tried to communicate.

It was a nice change, instead of running around to insure that the house was immaculate from top to bottom, and helping Ron with all of the dirty jobs, sitting in the garden drinking light glasses of Champaign was a relaxing break for everyone.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione smiles tugged up at the corners of their mouths as they danced slowly across the floor beside various other Weasley and Delacour members. Hermione was laughing at something that Ron had said while the latter held a firm fond smile to his lips for her.

He wondered how long the smiles would stay on their face when they left the following night, leaving behind family and comfort, warmth and protection all for the sake of Harry and his own un avoidable task.

He thought for a minute of what Draco was going through, was he locked away fighting against himself or was he living like a king beside the dark lord. He scowled and shook his head just as Ginny cleared her throat for his attention.

"Do you want to dance?" She whispered, he could tell that she was still upset but making the most of all the time together they still had, he wondered for a second if she still longed to persuade him otherwise, lure him back into a loveless romance.

"Sure." Harry smiled taking her hand in his own, she looked taken back at first expecting him to lecture her against the idea, inform her again that they would never be. But he had accepted and taken her to the dance floor with a smile. "We are friends after all." Harry added, Ginny nodded with a grin of her own.

There would never be anything between them, it would not feel right for him, they had grown up together, laughed and played in the sun, shared stories and argued over who used the last of the toothpaste, sibling things not lovers. His love for Ginny was the same as his love for Hermione.

Ginny's smile widened when he curled an arm around her waist and remembering his fourth year dancing lessons moved with the grace of a half decent orangatang. He had caught Ron's warning but hopeful eyes but ignored them to focus on Ginny and the music around them.

Ginny braved herself, allowing the usual confident part of her mind activate and take control of the situation, she pressed forward and leant against his chest, pressing the warmth of his flesh into hers. Again Harry did not push her away, instead held her tighter for the comfort, Hermione had hugged him briefly but never pressed and lingered long enough for him to feel her love reassuring him. He needed someone to be there, to remind him that there were still people who wanted him around.

Hermione's eyes fell to the pair of them, lifting her eyebrow when Harry grinned and shook his head; there was no doubt in his mind that he loved Draco, he'd do nothing to ruin something that had already been severed in half.

The music slowed to a gentle hum in the background before stopping, Ginny pulled back grinning at Harry who smiled lightly down at her. "Thanks," she whispered taking her hand from his and wondering across the tent to re-join a member of the Delacour's.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione laughed lightly rubbing her hand down the sole of her foot as Harry feel into the chair beside her and smiled lightly in response. Something large and silver caught the corner of his eye and Harry turned to look like many of the other guests, some froze at the sight while other crawled to their tip-toes in curiosity.

Harry looked to Hermione before attempting to rise from his chair and force himself forward for a better look, before he had chance the patronus's mouth fell open and spoke in deep panicked voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Harry jumped to his feet and drew his wand, Hermione followed, there were still members on the dance floor rooted to spot unable to accept what they had just been told, even Harry thought it odd that a man he had spoken and cursed only days before was now dead and powerless. Then someone screamed.

Hermione and Harry threw themselves into the oncoming crowd of panicked wedding guests, a crop of ginger hair flying past followed by platinum blond locks, the charms within the Burrow had broken, people ran in all manner of directions all shouting and fighting their way through.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted over the raised voices, "for Merlin sake, Ron where are you?" her tone was soft and pleading, she understood she needed to get Harry out, but did not wish to leave Ron. Nor did Harry.

Sparks of light began to fly over his shoulder, shooting past crazed guest and a half sobbing Hermione, Harry grasped her hand to prevent them from being separated but did not stop pushing his way through the crowd.

"Ron!" Hermione cried happily when she felt his hand land over her arm, and soft blue eyes plead with her to do something to get them out.

Harry felt the familiar pull in his stomach as Hermione turned, the rushing sound of footsteps stopped suddenly to fill his eyes with a white noise before again his feet touched the floor in the middle of a crowded street, a few pedestrians cast them funny glances, Harry and Ron especially since they were clad from head to toe in traditional wizard robes.

Perfect in that world but not this one.

* * *

Draco sighed running his finger along the smooth silver fork. His father was sat opposite rolling the food around his plate and looking at it as if lost, his mother wasn't doing much different picking at small pieces of food while watching Bellatrix throw it down to her stomach and laugh merrily.

"May I be excused?" Draco asked pushing away his plate and looking to his mother who frowned.

"Don't be silly Draco; eat what has been given to you." Bellatrix smiled.

"I feel a little off, mother." He added, Narcissa could see her son was fine, but un-comfortable to be sat at a table of gloom and morbid happiness.

"Of course my dear, I will come and check you in a few minutes." She smiled and Draco nodded his thanks.

Bellatrix scoffed, "you are too soft on the boy, he's not a baby now you know Cissy, he's a death eater just like the rest of us." She smirked when Lucius flinched.

"No he is not, he bears no mark of the dark lord he is therefore not a follower of his." Narcissa stated.

"He had not been marked yet, Cissy but in time he will be; branded to a real wizard just like his father and I." Bellatrix giggles childishly, playfully curling her hair with her finger.

Narcissa looked to Lucius to support her, but her husband dropped his gaze and looked away from the pair. "Excuse me; I need to attend to my son." Narcissa whispered obviously beaten by her sister's words.

Narcissa knocked three times on the large door before forcing her way through, Draco sat his eyes skimming through the paper that had been brought by Bellatrix that morning.

"Anybody been—has anyone passed?" She asked sitting beside him.

"There is nothing important or interesting in here as of late." Draco growled. Looking longingly at the wanted poster of Harry Potter smiling back at him, if only he knew.

"There has been no news of Mr. Potter then?" Narcissa smiled.

"Not a thing." Draco huffed unable to take his eyes from it, wishing now that he had taken something from Harry that night he had given his tie.

"That is good then, if there is no news it means that he is still alive and surviving." She grinned and Draco felt the pull of a smile grace his lips. "Draco you should sit with us this evening, it may make your father feel better if he could at least see you." She added. "It may make you feel better being somewhere mildly different."

"I don't want to be here at all!"

"Neither do I my love." Narcissa smiled. "But until there is a change we are stuck here, Hogwarts will start soon enough, at least then you will leave." She added.

"I have never been looking forward to going so much." Draco snorted, looking away from the picture and to his mother. Narcissa grinned and kissed his forehead. "Come on Draco, let us go down and show that he has not beaten our spirits."

Draco nodded folding the paper neatly across his bed, the smile of Potter's face still visible over a crease. And followed her out.

* * *

Ron was complaining about his tight jeans when they sat down in the cafe, changed into something comfortable and less wizardry. Hermione had traded the dress for jeans and a thick shirt, Ron too now wore jeans and a simple shirt like Harry.

He still had the pouch around his neck and tugged aimlessly at the strings as Hermione and Ron argued over the rim of their cups. A few people had turned to look at them, some rolling their eyes at the bickering couple while others braved to tell them to quiet down.

Harry looked across at the empty seat opposite him and groaned, he felt almost like a third wheel only less romantic evening more frightening and loud.

Hermione looked over her shoulder continually nervously running her fingers across her wand.

Harry whispered something into the ceramic of his mug and thought about Draco, sat at Malfoy Manor wondering just what was running through his head, he had asked Hermione if he should owl the blond just to inform him that he did not hate him, not even a little.

But Hermione had lectured him about it and made him promise he would not send anything to Malfoy manor no matter what.

He had agreed and said nothing more about it, but he had sat fiddling with the silken tie. Passing the time and feeding his thoughts.

A spell suddenly flew over his shoulder and screams echoed across the dinner, he felt a shiver of panic and groaned loudly. "When will it bloody end?" He growled taking his wand into his hand and shooting blindly into the dark trying to stun the death eaters.

* * *

_I did keep my promise! It would have been out on Friday but FanFic wouldn't let me upload because of an error. :D  
I wrote this on behalf of Ginny, because she is lovely and not many people like her D: why?  
So it's late because of fanfiction not me, so don't shoot :D  
I understand that at the minute everyone wants Harry and Draco to get together, but I can't rush it, they will be soon, promise.  
And i'll try and make it worth the wait xDD  
Review's would be smashing! :3_


	4. Old Homes and New Ghosts

**Title: **Old Homes and New Ghosts**  
Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Anyone who reads my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned safely afterwards.  
**Summary: **He was only one boy fighting against the world.

* * *

**Old Homes and New Ghosts**

Number 12 Grimmauld place. Was a wreck, emerald eyes traced the peeling wallpaper and creaking floorboards. Cobwebs stretched across the corners and along beams, some holding the small body of a spiders others rocking back and forth from the air pushed from the door.

He sighed reaching out to run a finger along the dis-coloured wall print, it was a mess. Dust settled on many of the surfaces, Mrs. Black didn't scream from her portrait and the room filled with the eerie silence that Sirius would have lived with day in day out. The three of them had camped out on the floor, Ron and Hermione curled up together in a chair with their hands laced.

He smiled faintly rolling onto his back and crossing his arms at the back of his head, his glasses were propped up on the floor beside him and he stared up at the dark cracked ceiling. Hermione had previously tracked across the house cleaning each room of spiders best she could.

Ron had caught sight of one upon arrival and refused to live along side them. Hermione had called him childish but had cleared them all regardless. Sparing a few in rooms she thought Ron wouldn't trek.

Harry sighed closing his eyes and rolling back to his side, away from Ron and Hermione. The furniture was still in place and Ron had managed to coax a fire in the room to warm them up a little bit, the portrait of Mrs. Black had spat and cursed at first but now seemed to grunt under her breath only when someone passed.

Sleep was impossible to grasp, the eeriness of the room was un-settling and memories leaked away from each panel of wood and curled wall paper. He closed his eyes and draped a hand into his pocket to silk Draco's tie across his knuckles.

Groaning Harry slipped out of the sheet on the floor and pushing the glasses up to his nose, Ron stirred but didn't wake as Harry padded slowly across the floor, settling a hand on the door knob and slipping out into the hall way. It was dark but the moonlight through the windows aided his travels.

It wasn't late, rather early in the morning. He had slept just over an hour before waking restlessly and tossing and turning in his own thoughts. The scar on his head prickled with pain and it didn't help much when he was trying to get the well earned rest he needed.

His dreams clouded over with death and destruction, the image of Dumbledore falling from the tower permanently scorched into his thoughts. If he wasn't thinking of the people he had lost, he had been thinking of lost or hidden Horcrux's. His mind never taking a break from the terrible destruction.

He was only one boy fighting against the world.

And even with half the wizardry world siding with him, Harry couldn't help but feel alone in these desperate times. Especially when he had sat watching Ron and Hermione whisper comforting words to each other and smiling reassuringly.

He wanted Draco to be here. He would have given Harry just what his needed, a pleasant distraction. Draco's broken voice that night when he had whispered that he loved him, rang loud in Harry's ears when he thought of the blond. Although the words were told at distressing times when he thought back Harry couldn't help but smile.

He breathed deeply pushing into Sirius's room, the place had been turned upside down much like many of the rooms, posters of under dressed women had been torn but still cling desperately to the wall. They were obviously muggle image's as none of the moved probably another attempt at riling up his parents. Harry smiles fondly at them.

The sound of heavy footsteps rushed up the creaky wooden stairs, pounding heavily in panicked frantic strides. Harry turned his attention to the open door meeting the ashen face of Hermione as she panted heavily in the door way. He smiled a greeting.

"Where the hell have you been?" She hissed reaching out to slap his arm playfully.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd look around before you and Ron woke up." Harry smiled lightly folding the letter from his mother that he'd found previously. Hermione sighed.

"Ron I found him!" Hermione shouted down the stairs, Harry heard Ron huff a reply but didn't catch what was said because he was too busy focusing on the nick-knacks dotted around Sirius's room.

"I found this," Harry smiled handing the parchment to Hermione who watch him oddly. "It's a letter from my mum, there is a page missing but. It was written a few days before he came along." Harry laughs when Hermione grins at the picture of Harry whizzing around the room on a small broom.

Hermione smiled handing it back to Harry, emerald eyes sweep again over the slanted writing of his mother, written so neatly and with such feeling that Harry couldn't bare to set it down and leave it like everything else.

"Harry come on, lets go back downstairs." Hermione whispers, tentatively grasping his arm.

* * *

Draco sighed flicking his wrist in a bored fashion to produce bright lights from the tip of his wand. He was bored. The tension in the house had fallen over the last few days, his father had spoken with his mother a few nights previously and Draco spent more time alone with his mother in the study.

He would not have to wait much longer before again he would be leaving the house in search of Hogwarts equipment. He understood that this year was going to be different, there would be a new headmaster and a few of the students would rebel, the usual happy atmosphere would no longer belong there. Yet Draco was more than happy to return to different walls away from the same tired looking faces.

Clicking his tongue against the top of his mouth he smiled. Two weeks had past since Voldemort had taken over the ministry and Potter had gone on the run. No-one had heard from him since, although Draco was surprised to find that Harry had drifted away without the company of his friends. Going it alone for a change was not one of Harry's best moves.

He'd been forced out with Voldemort a few times, he shuddered when some of the activities he had gotten up too crossed his mind. He felt awful the things he'd done. He had not made the wrong descion he stuck by his choice.

His family over Harry was the way it was always suppose to end.

Maybe he would still come and get him, happy endings happen rarely but they happen sometimes.

A light smile pulls into the corners of his mouth, the picture he had taken from the paper of Harry had been folded under his pillow and he took it out often for something to look at, still checking the news at every available time to see if he had yet to be caught.

* * *

_**Attention!** I really want to write more but I need some Idea's. Please if you have any ideas for this tell me!  
I need some because i'm struggling :(  
I know it's short.  
I know it's crap.  
And I know it's about two weeks late D:  
The trouble is, is that I don't have Microsoft word at the minute  
And it's really expensive! ):  
Reviews or Ideas for a chapter would be really cool guys  
:[_


	5. Ticking clocks

**Title: **Ticking clocks**  
Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Anyone who reads my crap  
**sequel to:** I just want your kiss  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned safely afterwards.  
**Summary: **Harry grinned looking over at Ron before pulling the silver and green tie from his pocket. A soft smile pulled across Hermione's lips. "Has he got your tie?"

* * *

**Ticking clocks**

Weeks passed by as though they were days, minutes ticked away like hours. They had only stayed a few weeks, knowing about the outside world only through the paper they managed to scrape from the doorstep each morning.

Since Harry had given Kreacher the fake locket the house had been in better condition, they didn't need to clean anything, didn't need to cook, even Hermione was being treated the same-ish. Leaving them all with nothing to do, no out-lit for their boredom.

They were all bored, and frustrated.

Time ticked by slowly throughout the entire house. Hermione spent most of her days reading from '_tales of beadle the bard_'' to Ron who instead of listening to her continually clicked the Deluminator taking the light in which she was using to read by away from her. She had taken it all in her stride the first few times but grew quickly frustrated and hissed at him.

Harry paced across the room, rummaging around in his pockets, grasping the silk tie between his fingers tightly then letting it go. He was agitated, unable to relax and just let things come as they pleased, he needed the answers now! Kreacher had been gone for days, longer than Harry thought was necessary.

Remus had visited them a few hours previously, and had left with a sour frown on his face. Tonk's had fallen pregnant and the cowardly werewolf wanted an escape route that Harry was not willing to give him. Hermione and Ron had been cautious since and thought carefully about their words when speaking privately to one another.

He sighed heavily crossing the kitchen to take the paper from beside Hermione on the table. There had been no news or anything as of late. Nothing that would assist Harry in anyway that was. Ron kept it to keep reports on his family. Harry and Hermione had heard him begging their names not be mentioned under the wanted list or worse.

Harry on the other hand had kept them for the small snippets of information being printed about Dumbledore. He knew he shouldn't have wanted to read them, just throw them away and forget about all the lies that she had spilt, but the news was troubling and no matter what he was told he couldn't stop reading and letting the news sink into his mind.

He lowered the paper and opened his mouth in attempt to start a conversation with Ron and Hermione, but stopped when a deafening crack echoed across the kitchen, Hermione dropped her book and Ron looked around startled. Dropping the paper to the table Harry spotted the mass of tangled limbs beside his chair.

He felt an urge to smirk when Kreacher un tangled himself from the pile and bowed lowly to Harry. "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungud Fletcher, master." He croaked. Harry nodded his thanks and glanced over at the scrambling Fletcher trying to get to his feet and reach down for his wand.

* * *

Hermione sighed watching from the corner of her eye as Harry fiddled with his jeans and stared up at the ceiling. Ron grunted beside her, pulling the sheet tighter around himself and nuzzling back down to sleep.

Yawning she slipped from Ron's grasp and padded slowly towards Harry. "Can't sleep?" She asked softly crossing her legs on the floor. Harry smiled softly shifting until he was sat up and wrapped the thin sheet around their shoulders.

"How are we suppose to steal a horcrux from Umbridge?" He asked.

"Don't worry we'll get it. We have a plan Harry as long as we stick to it it'll all be fine." Hermione smiled, her eyes falling down to Harry's hands watching the outline of his fingers brushing against something inside.

"I know, it all just seems to easy." Harry grunted looking across to Ron who was now laying with his arms sprawled out and head tipped back in loud careless snores. Hermione snorted a laugh.

"It is not going to be easy Harry." She scoffed knocking him playfully. A soft sigh passes her lips as she wraps her arms around her bent up knee's. Looking back down at Harry's fingers playing with the inside of his pocket when he knocked them against her leg accidentally. "Harry what are you playing with? You always seem to messing about with something in that pocket?"

Harry stopped and stared at her for a few minutes. Hermione dropped her eyes down to his pocket briefly then back to his eyes awaiting an explanation. Harry grinned looking over at Ron before pulling the silver and green tie from his pocket.

A soft smile pulled across Hermione's lips. "Has he got your tie?"

"No, he didn't take anything just gave me his and left." Harry whispered softly. "Couldn't really leave it behind."

"I don't blame you Harry. If I had travelled without Ron and he had given me something, I would have taken it everywhere." She smiles.

"That's the thing though isn't it Hermione, your not without him. He's only over there and knows you love him. Draco thinks I hate him. He thinks I don't want anything to do with him." Harry laughs pitifully and sighs.

"I'm sure he knows you love him Harry."

Harry huffs, shrugging his shoulders and lifting his hand to muffle a yawn.

"We better get some sleep, we have a busy day in the morning. It would not help us to be tired and out of focus." She scolds bringing a grin to Harry's face. "See you in the morning." Hermione whispers shifting out from under his sheet and dusting off her clothes.

"Night, Hermione." Harry grins watching her curl back against Ron and kiss his cheek softly. The red head grunted curling his arms to her waist and pressing a faint kiss against her forehead.

Harry sighed shoving the tie back into the depth of his pocket and rolling onto his back. The large oak clock ticked loudly across the room, Ron had stopped snoring and nothing but the cracking sound of time ticking by filled the room.

He closed his eyes and tried to think what his blond lover was doing. Did he know that Harry still loved him? Harry needed him, more than he could say. Biting his lower lip he tried hard not to think of the image Voldemort had shown him a few days back.

Draco's petrified face contorted in mental pain.

Clenching his fists Harry felt a growl grow in the back of his throat. Why couldn't he have seen something was wrong at school? What if he had? Could he have persuaded Draco other wise?

"_I have to do it you know, or he's going to kill them and me. He told that if I didn't do this he'd kill us all. I was given a chance, to choose my fate and the lives of my family. I can't let them down Potter! I just can't!" Draco sobbed. "I don't want to hurt you, I really don't want to hurt anyone but there my mum and dad you have to understand I'd do anything to protect them. Anything. You'd do the same I know you would."_

Harry sighed rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"_I want you to tell me you love me, for the last time because after tonight you're going to wish I was dead myself. You say that you won't but I know you will and that's what hurts the most knowing that I'm hurting you." Draco whispered sniffing softly. "But I have no choice, it was you or them and I couldn't bring myself to let them die when I had a chance to save them."_

Harry opened his eyes to stare blindly at the wall in front of him.

_Draco sighed touching his mouth to Harry's in a faint kiss."I love you too." Draco breathed across the front of Harry's mouth, closing his eyes tightly he reached down into the pocket of his robe and took out the silk green and silver tie. "I'm sorry. So sorry." Draco sobbed forcing the tie into Harry's pocket before leaving._

Harry felt his heart constrict and a lump formed in the back of his throat, he couldn't get the night out of his head. Draco's continual sobs and pleading questions. Sighing he closed his eyes again, a small tear rolling from closed lids when he buried his head into pillow. He should have tried harder.

* * *

_Oh my god, it's friday night!  
Well saturday morning-ish, but i'm sure you will let me off since I have updated.  
Thanks for all the wonderful idea, keep 'em coming guys. :)  
I have been to see the Lovely bones today and then straight after I saw wolfman (love!)  
And I broke my toe the other day :( I kicked my dad and broke it :/ won't be doing that again.  
This chapter is longer and I stole from **I just want your kiss** XD I thought a trip down memory lane would be nice.  
Anyways. Review or I shall send Vodemort to your house!!!!_


	6. Nightmares

**Title: **Nightmares**  
Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Anyone who reads my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned safely afterwards.  
**Summary: **He was always going to be locked away in Malfoy Manor, away from what he really wanted.

* * *

**Nightmares**

_Harry hummed softly. Dragging his slender fingers gently through the short strands of Draco's hair, whispering affectionately to the teen as he did. Draco sighed softly threading his fingers with Harry's other hand. A soft smile played against his lips._

_The room was silent, both of them sat back up at the astronomy tower, secretly meeting to share time with one another, both safely tucking away behind the walls of Hogwarts. Surrounded by the warmth of their embrace. _

_Stone grey eyes fluttered and a smirk pulled at his lips. Harry continued to talk at him most of the words bypassing Draco's brain to be lost to the wind. "I love you." Draco whispers softly, nipping at his lower lip and interrupting Harry rambling._

_Harry grins, laughing lightly he presses a kiss against the joint of Draco's neck and shoulder. "I love you." Harry whispers softly, Draco smiles rolling his head back to claim Harry's lower lip, threading his tongue awkwardly through the teens sealed lips._

_Harry groans shifting until he was laying under the blond snake, shivering as pale hands crept under his shirt and a temporary dominant mouth forcefully kissed his lips. Draco pulled back with a smirk that un-settled Harry. _

_But his suspicions are quickly forgotten when he felt Draco breathing over the shell of his ear and warm fingers curl around his skin, instead he shuddered breathlessly. "I'm sorry." Draco whispers curling his fingers to Harry's wand and standing back._

_There isn't a frown on his face nor does he look remotely sorry. Just that silly smirk pressed into his mouth and the painful stare of determination in his eyes. Harry shook with a sudden jolt of fear when he noticed the large door being forced open by pale, greyish hands._

_Draco turned to his master and smiled, bowing his head in respect for the slimy lord. Voldemort hissed his delight stepping into the room and eyeing Harry with excitement. Harry swallowed and looked to Draco questioningly._

_Malfoy shot him a sad smile before turning back to the dark Lord with a proud grin on his mouth. Harry growled. "Why?" He shouted, startling Draco. The Slytherin turned his full attention to Harry and laughed lightly._

"_Because it's my job." He grinned watching as Voldemort rose his wand hand and hissed into the wood._

_Harry balled his hands into fist's, Draco saw that tears had developed under his eyes and that his face was contorted with rage. Yet he couldn't take the smirk from his mouth or stop himself when he laughed at Harry's crumpled lifeless body tangled in a mess of limbs on the floor._

_He felt the slim pale fingers brush over his arm and grinned at his lover's killer, no remorse or regret in his eyes just the overwhelming look of satisfaction._

_* * *_

Draco woke with a start. Jolting away from the mattress he breathed heavily. He groaned loudly falling back to thump his head against the pillow, his right hand falling to his forehead. Grey eyes fluttered tiredly as his breathing evened out.

The same dream as the night before, even the night before that. They had been going on for weeks now, each one with just little differences. Sometimes it was Draco issuing the final blow, other times it would be Voldemort caressing Harry lifeless body, each one starting off so well and ending so badly.

He would never be able to do anything like that Harry. He loved him, Harry Potter was far too important to the young blond for him to betray him, under any circumstances.

Shifting uncomfortably Draco tugged the sheet around himself tightly and turned onto his side. The room was filled with eerie silence as his eyes fell heavily. Breathing evenly he passed through to sleep, dangerously cautious of his nightmares.

Malfoy Manor had picked up over the past few weeks, his father now engaged himself in little snippets of conversation, many of them had been over the fall of Harry Potter, conversations that Draco had kept his tongue and just listened silently. Narcissa had spent many of her evenings sat at the end of Draco's bed speaking to him about Harry and comforting him in any possible way that she could.

In return Draco had remained at the dinner table and listened to Bellatrix slander Harry's name and praise the dark lord. Even acknowledging her when she referred him as a death eater. Draco fluttered his eyes breathing a heavy sigh against the pillow. He could hardly sleep.

The first few nights he had slept peacefully crawling into bed, shutting his eyes then waking early the next morning having dreamless sleep. But then the nightmares had set in, he didn't know why they had changed the peacefully nights turned rare and instead he struggled to settle his mind down and make it through the whole night without waking in a cold sweat.

Loosening his hold on the bedsheets he rolled onto his back and blinked up at the ceiling. Harry was okay. He would have known if Voldemort had gotten hold of him, it would be all of the papers. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Draco closed his eyes when he heard the door creak open and a tall woman poked her head through the door. He heard her sigh softly and pull the door back. He opened his eyes and rolled them listening to his mum's soft footsteps away from the room.

She had made a habit of popping in during the night, slipping in to check that he was okay, or maybe checking that he was still there. His mother had been overly cautious over him as of late checking in when he was sat up on his own, continually trailing him around the manor if he left.

It was unsettling. But understandable.

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Draco groaned tossing onto his side and burying his nose into the pillow in hope of catching the slowly passing sleep his mind desperately needed.

He had to stop thinking about Harry. It was doing him no good. He loved Harry so much but the more he thought about the Gryffindor the less sleep he was going to get and the harder it was going to be around his mother and father. Listening to Bellatrix poison Harry's name.

He just needed to forget it all, let it all just slip through his mind. There was no use pretending things would happen when he knew deep down they never would. Harry was never going to save him, he would never be able to just leave home and live his life like he wanted for a change.

He was always going to be locked away in Malfoy Manor, away from what he really wanted.

* * *

_ I didn't post Friday night because I wasn't at home._  
_I slept at a friends house, she was upset :(_  
_Anyway, I'm going to start speeding things up, so I will skip certain things out of the book._  
_Because I'm finding it really hard to write without stealing from the book :/_  
_Anyway. Review or I shall command nagini to eat you!!!_


	7. Break

**Title: **Break**  
Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Anyone who reads my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned safely afterwards.  
**Summary: **"I heard about this from that house elf, you mustn't tell your father or Bellatrix. Our secret?"  
"Another one." Draco snorted.

* * *

**Break**

He hadn't cried in weeks. So when the bitter sting of tears welled at the base of his eyes and his stomach churned Draco fought hard to keep his emotions in track and ignore it. He didn't even realise that a few tears had fallen until he found his face buried into his mothers shoulder with her hand brushing comfortingly through his hair.

"Don't cry Draco." Narcissa whispered softly kissing his forehead with a faint smile.

"I'm fine," he huffed rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Everything will be fine, love. I have something for you." She smiled softly running the palms of her hands across his arms. "Wait here."

Draco nodded heaving a sigh, the bedroom door clicked shut and Draco shook his head to clear the tears from his eyes. It was getting too lonely, there was no real conversation in the house, his father had gone back to being silent and isolated from them all. Even his mother had been spending less time with him and there was only so much company he could stand from Bellatrix before getting angry and tired of the same old drawling voice.

Summer at Hogwarts was far to long, he just wanted to pack up his trunk and go. Leave it all behind and live out a few months as he was nothing more than a regular teenage wizard. He sighed falling back against the bed with a heavy thud.

The door creaked slowly and Narcissa stepped into the room, turning on her heels she checked the hallway before closing it carefully and turning back to Draco with a smile. Draco cocked his eyebrow shifting to sit back on the end of his bed and eyeing the box held under his mothers arm.

"I heard about this from that house elf, you mustn't tell your father or Bellatrix. Our secret?"

"Another one." Draco snorted.

"I think you and I will share a few before this holiday ends love." She smiled laying the box down, Draco furrowed his brow at the small radio and looked back at his mother with confusion. He watched carefully as she withdrew her wand and tapped the machine. "Weather wings." She whispered.

"Mother what--"

"Potter watch." Narcissa cut in quickly dragging a smile to her painted lips.

* * *

Harry smiled breathing deeply through his nose the fresh forest scent. He had been sat in the grass watching the moon slowly sink behind the hills and rise as the sun. Twirling his wand through his fingers gently.

The horcrux hung loosely around his neck, cold and heavy against his skin. Ron was still sore from his injuries and was milking it for all that it was worth while Hermione was around. Often touching the healing wound and hissing till Hermione kissed and cooed all over him.

They had been camping out in Ron's old tent for the past few days, taking it in turns to take watch while the others rested. Harry was lucky enough to be able to sit and watch the sun roll across the sky and drive the moon behind the deserted hills.

Emerald eyes flickered to the opening of the tent as Hermione pushed her way out, arms wrapped tightly around herself she shivered. "Morning." Harry greeted.

Hermione smiled clamping her hand against her mouth to hide away her yawn. Harry watched as she fell to sit beside him hugging her legs close and shivering. "It's cold." She whispered softly.

Harry snorted a laugh flicking his wrist to produce light sparks from the tip of his wand.

"We should pack up and move. Find somewhere else for a few nights." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, lets wait until Ron get up." Harry mumbled leaning back against the pole. His eyes falling to a soft close.

"If he ever gets up, you know what he's like." She laughed knocking his shoulder playfully.

"Oi! I heard that." Ron grumbled rubbing his eyes and tugging at the bottom on his jumper. Hermione grinned at him. "Suppose there is no chance of getting any breakfast?" He asked.

Hermione scowled. "Ronald we could be in danger here."

"I bet the death eater stopped for breakfast." Ron mumbled tugging a low laugh from Harry's throat.

"Ronald!" Hermione scowled hitting Harry's shoulder. "Don't encourage him."

Harry grinned turning his attention back to the sky with a soft smile as Ron and Hermione bickered playfully with each other.

* * *

_I know it's short._  
_I will have Harry and Draco together soon I promise._  
_Sorry its so late. And so short. :/_


	8. I wish that you could see

**Title: **I wish that you could see  
**Sequel to:** I just want your kiss**  
Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Anyone who reads my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned safely afterwards.  
**Summary: **Ron snorted as he stared up at the top bunk. "No, you two carry on, don't let me spoil your fun." He mumbled with an air of playful malice. Harry growled softly looking back to Hermione in search of a little help but she just looked back at him nonplussed.

* * *

**I wish that you could see**

Things had gone from bad to worse. Emotions were running high for each of them, little food and sleep was making the three edgy and cruel with each other. Even Ron and Hermione broke up at least once every day. The locket was being passed around from person to person. Each time manipulating their feelings and turning them slowly against one another.

It was getting stressful to remain friends.

Harry looked around the tent for one bewildering minute it looked as though Ron had slipped out of the tent, then he caught site of his ginger hair tucked in the shadows of the lower bunk, flushed with a hideous angered shade of red. "Oh remembered me have you?!" He snapped.

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, looking over to Hermione for a brief second before turning back to Ron. "What?"

Ron snorted as he stared up at the top bunk. "No, you two carry on, don't let me spoil your fun." He mumbled with an air of playful malice. Harry growled softly looking back to Hermione in search of a little help but she just looked back at him nonplussed.

"Ron, what's the problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem," Ron said keeping his gaze against the top bunk, refusing to look at Harry. "Not according to you, anyway."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before the heavy thud of rain on the tents thin fabric cleared the silence. "Well, you've obviously got a problem." Harry growled. "Spit it out, will you?"

Ron huffed swinging his legs off the side of the bed and sitting up, his face was contorted with anger, he looked different almost a completely different person to the one they had all known that morning. "Fine! Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" Harry repeated hollowly. "_I _don't know?"

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life here!" Ron snapped, "you know with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every single night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running around a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron." Hermione whispered softly.

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for?!" Harry snapped.

"Yeah, I thought I did to."

"So which part is not living up to your expectations?" Harry growled, anger boiling over his mind to leave an angered red flush across his cheeks. "Do you think that we'd be staying five star hotels? Finding Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to mummy and daddy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing?!" Ron growled.

"Ron...please." Hermione said louder. Her voice pleading. "Take the locket off. It's the locket playing on your emotions Ron, this isn't you. Please take it off. Take it off!" Her voice was panicked and pleading.

"It has nothing to do with the damn locket. I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. Dumbledore has done nothing but send us on a wild goose chase. We know nothing more than we did when we left."

"Then why are you still here!" Harry snapped and Ron paused for a minute.

"Beats me!" He snapped.

"Leave then, no-one is stopping you."

"Harry! No. Ron please stay just take the locket off and lay down." Hermione pleaded tears pooling at the base of her eyes.

"Fine! Hermione are you coming?" Ron grunted furious blue eyes shooting to Hermione.

"I-- Ron I--" she stuttered helplessly the tears falling away from her eyes as she blinked. "I promised I would stay until we're done. Ron sta--"

"No, I get it, you chose him over me?" Ron growled, his eyes flashed dangerously tears lingered across the iris.

"N-no Ron it's not like that! Please don't do this stay-- stay with me please I love you! I love you!" She pleaded falling.

"Let him go Hermione, we don't need need him." Harry snorted. Hermione hiccuped rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes.

"Fine! I'm going." Ron growled ripping the locket from around his neck and throwing it to the floor. He stormed out of the tent as Harry bent down to take the locket into his hand, watching only when Hermione ran past him calling Ron's name over and over.

Minutes past before Hermione stepped back into the tent, shivering from the soaking rain and sniffing silently. Puffy red eyes met with Harry's and she crossed her arms over her chest running her hand over her bare skin. "He's gone, Disapparated!." She whispered hollowly she threw herself into the chair, curled up and began to cry softly.

Harry felt dazed. He threaded the Horcrux through his fingers then placed it around his own neck. He dragged the blanket from Ron's bed and threw it over Hermione. She sniffed a faint thank-you and buried her nose into the material. Harry sighed softly crawling into his own bunk and rolling onto his back staring up at the blank dark canvas trying not to listen to Hermione sob softly close by.

How could Ron do this to them? There were people lives at stake not just his families, everyone's families were in trouble. He was being selfish, it wasn't Harry's fault that he didn't know what was happening, Harry didn't know all of the answers!

Hermione was shaking, tears welled at the base of her eyes the minute the previous tears fell, there was an odd clenching in her heart and the overwhelming feeling of being abandoned could not be removed from her mind.

"_No, I get it, you chose him over me?"_ Hermione shuddered nuzzling her head further into the thin bedsheet, trying to cover her ears and sobbing softly. How could he even think that, she loved him, he knew she loved him, she though he loved her, but Harry was her best friend, she had promised to stay no matter what happened. It wasn't just for Harry's sake, it was for them all.

It was for everyone.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered softly rolling onto his side.

Hermione ignored him closing her eyes and trying hard not to concentrate on Ron or anything that had happened within the last few hours.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed curled in the silk sheet of his bed. Eyes closed softly as he listened to Potter watch echo lowly around the room. He had tried to pin point a few of the voices hoping that maybe one of them would be Harry or Hermione even Ronald Weasley's voice would have come as a comfort.

His mother was sat beside the window watching the droplets of water race across the window, she too allowing the soft sound of Potter watch flood her ears, she was there for support and secret hope. She believed that Harry was going to save them all. She had faith in him.

Draco sighed softly caching the attention of Narcissa who turned to face him. She smiled softly noticing that he had fallen asleep, curled against the sheet, his skin was pale almost grey and stress lines had began to crack along his flawless skin, he looked a mess, hardly the son she knew any more.

There was no more ambition, no longer the smug proud smile. Draco was ashamed of himself and his family. He was falling to pieces right before her eyes and there was nothing that she could do any more, nothing she said seemed to sink in. He'd become an empty shell in order to survive.

Flicking her wand the radio died away and she shifted away from the window, leaning over to brush the strands of his hair from his face and place a soft kiss against his cheek. "He'll come for you. I know he will." She breathed softly pulling the sheet gently from his grasp and covering him with it. "Sleep well."

* * *

_I stole alot from the book because it was needed._  
_As you can see I am speeding things along and I made it longer._  
_It is also thursday night, so I am posting early instead of late_  
_There is a new thing, I won't post Friday night because I'm far too busy on a friday night to post._  
_So I will try to post on thursday nights or saturday afternoon/night._  
_Review or I shall send dementor's to your house :3_


	9. I lost a friend somewhere in the bittern

**Title: **I lost a friend somewhere in the bitterness**  
Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Anyone who reads my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned safely afterwards.  
**Summary: **He felt guilty. He shouldn't have shouted at Ron. He knew about the locket, Harry understood completely what it was able to do and yet he had been blinded by rage. There were so many things that Harry would have taken back, so many things he would have told Ron instead of keeping them to himself. They had been best friends since first year.**

* * *

**

**I lost a friend somewhere in the bitterness**

"How do you cope?" Hermione asked curling into one of Ron's forgotten jumpers.

Harry looked bewildered. "With what?"

"Without Draco, it really hurts Harry." She whispered softly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly. "I try and think of something else. I work so hard because the harder I'm working on looking for Horcrux's the less time I have to think about how much I miss him."

"But it's so hard." Hermione breathed.

"Of course its hard, Hermione."

"I can't believe he left us, he left me! He's such an ignorant self-centred pig!" She scowled rolling the jumped up in her hands and throwing it to the floor. "I don't care if he doesn't come back. I hate him!"

"Hermione you don't--"

"Yes Harry I do! He left me here didn't listen to a word I had said, Draco left because he had no choice you know he still loves you! Ron just disappeared never told me he loved me or anything. I hate him." She hissed throwing herself onto the bunk.

Harry didn't know what to say, how to react to her sudden out burst, he had sat and listened to her cry for days on end and now her sadness was being overwhelmed with anger. "I'll take first watch." He whispered slipping from the warmth of his own bunk and snatching his wand from the side. Leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

**(* * *)**

Harry sat twirling his thumbs outside of the tent, his broken wand lay in tiny pieces beside his leg and a sigh rolled away from his lips. He had never felt so naked and vulnerable without it and no matter what he tried Hermione's wand didn't feel right in the palm of his hand.

It had been a week since Ron had disappeared and although Hermione was putting on a brave face, Harry could easily tell that she was still un-happy. It felt wrong but in way Harry was pleased that she felt so lost without him, she had always said she understood how Harry felt without Draco and now that Ron was missing she really did understand.

She was no longer shouting or cursing the missing red head, nor did she cry or frown, instead just stared distantly at her books, indulging herself in conversation only when needed. It was as if Ron had taken the life right out of her and left Harry to care for an empty shell.

He felt guilty. He shouldn't have shouted at Ron. He knew about the locket, Harry understood completely what it was able to do and yet he had been blinded by rage. There were so many things that Harry would have taken back, so many things he would have told Ron instead of keeping them to himself. They had been best friends since first year.

He breathed a heavy sigh and reached down for Hermione's wand. Passing it through his fingers idly while he kept watch. He had been practising with Hermione's wand, a lot over the past few days trying out simple spells that didn't really work on his behalf. He missed his wand, felt as though he had been robbed of his true identity. You couldn't be a great wizard if you didn't own a wand.

A flash of silver caught the corner of his eye, reflecting off his glasses Harry jumped to his feet Hermione's wand held firmly in his hand. "Who's there?" He muttered stepping towards the soft glow, his eye were met with the slender frame of a large silver doe. He felt a slither of warmth against his cheeks, as it just stood there in the middle of the field rearing it's head to the side.

Harry looked around quickly, there was no one around that he could see but he didn't let that lure him into a false security, the doe reared up tilting it's head towards the trees. Harry looked around again curiously before gingerly stepping closer to the doe, it moved back a few steps then waited.

"You want me to follow you?" Harry whispered softly pausing to look back at the tent as the silver doe began to slowly trot away and disappear faintly behind a few bushes. With a heavy sigh Harry followed the majestic creature, watching the trees around him carefully.

Something gleamed in the light of the wand and Harry spun about, but all that was there was a small frozen pool. He moved towards it cautiously and looked down into the clear liquid. Harry felt his heart skip into his mouth when his eyes caught sight of a large silver cross laying at the bottom. He tilted the wand to an angle to spread the light down as far as it would go. He spotted a glint of red it was a sword with sparkling blood red rubies bedded within the hilt. The sword of Gryffindor was laying in the bottom of the forest pool.

Harry breathed heavily unable to take his eyes from the sword, he pressed the tip of his finger against the ice and drew his hand back with a hiss. He pointed Hermione's wand at the ice and whispered softly. "Accio." The sword didn't budge and Harry breathed a breath of defeat.

Looking again at his surroundings Harry climbed to his feet and tugged at the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head and draping it over a moist rock. He knew the water was going to be cold, he was going to freeze but he needed that sword and this was the only way he was going to get it. His trousers followed until he was stood in the cold winter air in nothing more than his boxers and glasses. The locket still hung from his neck. And jumped.

The water bit at his skin chilling him through to the bone, slabs of ice fell from the surface as they cracked some of them scratching along his arm and leaving a faint scratch against his skin. His heart flipped into his throat when his fingers brushed against the hilt of his prize. Clutching the sword tightly Harry felt the locket around his neck constrict and dropped to the bottom of the pool dragging him down with it.

Harry panicked thrashing his arms and legs desperately trying to get to the surface for a breath of air. Half continuous Harry felt an arm slip around his waist and drag him up. The locket was taken from his neck, the chain snapped. Desperate not to lose his grip Harry held the hilt of the sword until it was taken from his hand by slightly warmer fingers.

Air rushed into their lungs quickly causing them both to flop onto the bank and choke. Harry sqeezed his eyes and reached round for his glasses and Hermione's wand. Turning to his spluttering saviour he felt his heart give a leap of joy. "Ron."

The red head smiled, looking over at Harry the cracked locket laced between his fingers. "Hey mate." Ron whispered climbing to his feet the smile on his mouth fell into a frown casting a quick warming spell over them both he handed Harry's clothes to him. Harry dressed quickly and grasped Hermione's wand tightly.

"What are you doing here? Has anyone else been here?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"I thought I saw something move over there but--"

Harry didn't give him the chance to answer instead he watched Harry rush past him and look through the trees quickly. Giving in with a sigh when he found nothing. "What are you doing here? Thought you'd had enough?" Harry mumbled turning back to Ron.

"I wanted to come back, I'm sorry. I saw you go in then you didn't come out so I jumped in after you." Ron mumbled.

"How did you find us?"

"The deluminator I was playing around with it and it just showed me where to go." Ron smiled watching Harry grin.

"It's nice to have you back." He whispered softly, Ron laughed faintly.

"So who put the sword in there?" Ron asked eyeing the sword when Harry shrugged. "It was convenient don't you think?" He mumbled looking between the sword and the locket. Harry watched him carefully studying the distraught facial features he possessed when glancing at the locket, but there was also the look of want in his blue eyes.

"I think you should destroy it." Harry stated simple bringing Ron's eyes to his they were un-sure for a minute. "You owe it to me and Hermione Ron." He nodded passing the locket to Harry who set it out on the face of a large rock. "On three." He mumbled, Ron nodded. "one." "two." Harry glanced up at Ron. "Three." He whispered open in parseltounge and the locket opened quickly, the impact throwing Harry back.

**(* * *)**

Ron tugged at the sleeves of his shirt watching Hermione ran around the tent, ignoring every snippet of conversation he tried. He knew that she wasn't going to just welcome him back with a kiss and a hug but she was so cold it was hurtful.

Harry watched them and felt a odd sense of resentment for Ron's return, he was pleased to have the red head back, but he just felt that all the luck was falling on Hermione and never on him. It would have been nice to get something he wanted for a change, he's done all the things Hermione had so why did she deserve Ron's return while Harry still had to struggle on.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Ron slipped in beside Hermione when she sat on the chair reading from tales of beadle the bard quietly. He whispered something in her ear and her expression softened for a minute. A grin spread against Ron's mouth when she closed the book and turned to face him, instead of answering she threw the book at him and stormed over to the other side of the tent.

Ron sighed looking to Harry who smirk. "You've got a lot of work to do." He mumbled causing Ron to huff.

* * *

_Right! The next chapter will have Harry and Draco back togther yay! Promise._  
_And It will be posted next Thursday night. Right before I go on Holiday. :)  
I am posting this tonight instead of yesterday because it needed to be proof read and I havn't been sleeping much so I went to bed early._  
_:O It's easter soon, I love eater, easter eggs loads of chocolate yummy_  
_This is one of the longest chapters I have done for this story so far I think :/_  
_Anyway. Review or I shall send the death eaters after you!!_


	10. Wrap you in my arms so I know you know

**Title: **Wrap you in my arms so I know you know**  
Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Anyone who reads my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Sequel to: **I just want your kiss  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned safely afterwards.  
**Summary: **They parted and the slow silence was masked by Ron who squeak in the corner.

* * *

**Wrap you in my arms so I know you know**

"Come on Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol--"

"Harry no!" Ron bellowed cutting Harry short.

"--demort's after the Elder wand!" He continued ignoring Ron's out burst.

"The names Taboo!" Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet when a loud crack echoed between the three of them outside of the tent. "I told you, Harry, I told you, we can't say it any more – we've got to put the protection back around us – quickly – it's how they find --" Ron stopped suddenly his face paled, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances they didn't even have to ask.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a raspy voice through the thick darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got a half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse."

Harry swallowed thickly looking to Ron who despite everything managed a very smug. "I told you so."

Harry saw Hermione point her wand towards his face, there was a bang and a burst of white light passed through his pupils blinding him momentarily. He buckled backward in agony unable to see anything he felt his face begin to swell painfully under his hands, his ears rang with the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Get up!" Someone snapped, grasping the back of his shirt to hoist him to to his feet, Harry moaned softly struggling against the foreign hands searching through his pockets, throwing the content to the floor in piles.

Harry groaned looking through thin beady eyes at the fuzzy outline of Ron and Hermione as he was dragged from the tent, his face swollen and un recognizable under his own hands, his glasses had fallen off during the struggle and Ron's voice rang loud in his ears as if someone had been banging a drum just millimetres from his eardrum, he wondered for a minute if maybe Hermione had used the wrong spell and instead of helping him she had left him to suffer.

There were raised voices and shooting questions, dazed Harry managed to keep his head as clear as possible and answer as quickly as he could. Ron was still shouting and Hermione sounded panicked. He swallowed the feel of gilt and hissed under the rough grasp.

"Hey!" Came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this Greyback."

A shadowy figure passed them and handed the daily profit to the werewolf. Harry heard the slow crunch of Greyback's boots crunching down the grass, a feral smirk pulled to his jaggered mouth as he crouched down in front of a terrified Hermione. "You know what, little girly? This picture looks a lot like you." His tone was almost soft as he held the image beside her face.

"It isn't! It isn't me!" She squeaked her voice pleading with him, but the squeak in her voice had already given them away.

"...._known to be travelling with Harry Potter." _Greyback repeated in a whisper standing back to his full height. Hermione shot her glance to Ron who looked shakily towards Harry. "Travelling with Harry Potter, huh?" The werewolf grinned again whirling on his heels.

Harry felt his stomach drop, they had been caught, they had been on the run for weeks and at last Vold-- _You know who_ had caught up with them. He didn't hate Hermione, it had not been her fault after all. Ron had reminded them time and time again and yet he had completely abandoned his warning and done as they pleased.

"What's that on your head Vernon?" Greyback whispered softly, the over all shock had taken him by surprise, he could hardly believe his own luck. Harry jerked away from his touch and Greyback could no longer hold back a gleeful sound in the back of his throat. "I thought you wore glasses Potter?"

"I found glasses," someone shouted from within the tent. "I found glasses, here wait."

Harry growled when he felt his glasses being shoved over his eyes. Greyback stood back to admire him like a mother looking over her Daughter's prom dress, there was excitement dancing within his pupils. "It is." He rasped. "We've caught Potter!" He exclaimed holding back on his excitement no more.

A few of the snatchers gasped and Harry hear Ron and Hermione breathed a breath if defeat amongst themselves.

"Shall we call the dark lord?" A snatcher asked and Greyback snarled at him.

"No. I haven't got – they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base we will take the boy there."

Harry felt his heart race at the mention of their destination, his eyes rolled towards Hermione who looked pleadingly towards him he knew what she was going to say. It was a risk. But wasn't it all? Sleeping in a tent in the middle of the woods? It wasn't as if he even had a choice in the matter, he was defenceless, they were going to Malfoy Manor no matter what.

"We'll apparate." Greyback snarled tugging Harry towards him and throwing his over his shoulder. Hermione squealed and Ron tried everything to kick himself free of the grasp.

Even though he was full aware that he was going to Malfoy Manor to be handed to the dark lord he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of joy at the thought of being amongst Draco's presence again.

They landed perfectly outside of the large gates, Greyback instantly taking charge and demanding them entrance. Harry recognized the familiar child like tone of Bellatrix and bit his puffed up lip to prevent cursing her out loud.

"What is you want?" She hissed. Her usual soft voice harsh and bitter with the werewolf's presence.

"I have come to see the dark Lord. I bring Harry Potter." Greyback smirked at Bellatrix's sudden gasp of surprise. She was silent for a minute before the gates open and chuckling to himself Greyback strutted towards the large doors. Harry could still hear Ron kicking up a fuss behind him and smiled to himself at the red heads antics.

"Do you really have him?!" Narcissa Malfoy was the first soft voice to grace Harry's ears followed by a loud snort from Greyback before he was thrown to the floor.

"Been hit in the face with a stinging charm, but it's him aright, got the scar and everything."

Narcissa held her hands against her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. Dislodging herself from the others conversation she felt her heart race. Harry Potter was here? In her home. That wasn't right, he should have been outside away from here planning his triumph.

"Get Draco he will know for sure." Lucius smiled, the first smile he had produced in weeks. Narcissa felt her heart shudder at the happiness in her Husbands eyes, Draco? He was going to be crushed, this would destroy everything Narcissa had worked hard for.

Harry heard the soft footsteps and the soft breath that left Draco's lips before silver eyes met with his. They were wide and shocked, Draco paled skipping his eyes across Harry's face with heavy breaths. Harry tried a smile but Draco turned away and looked at his father, his face white but un-readable.

There was no denying it was Potter, those eyes just gave him away instantly. Draco could hardly believe he was starring at him again and in his own home. He breathed heavily and fought Hard not to reach out and pull Harry against him.

"Well is it him?" Lucius demanded bringing Draco back into the room.

"It's hard to tell with all the swelling, it could be or it could not be father." Draco whispered his voice surprisingly calm.

Lucius sighed heavily. "Very well. Put them in the cellar with the rest of them when the swelling goes down we shall look again."

Harry watched Draco from the corner of his eye as he was dragged away in front of Ron. They were both thrown into the Cellar Hermione left under the hard hands of Bellatrix. Ron screamed her name the minute the door was shut but he was met only by silence.

"We need to get out of here." Harry whispered looking looking for any small holes he could chip away to freedom.

"Not without Hermione." Ron snapped angrily. "She didn't abandon you." He growled.

"I never said we were going to leave her!" Harry growled. "But to get Hermione we need to get out of this Cellar."

A high scream filled the room and Ron swallowed hard. His face paled and tears pooled at the base of his eyes. Things between him and Hermione had not returned to normal, there were little differences he no longer complained about her cooking but she would still not admit she loved him no matter how many times Ron had pressed her for it.

Time passed slowly with Ron jumping every five minute, it was almost impossible for them to escape every area was sealed off perfectly. Without a wand there was nothing any of them could do to get out. They were trapped in a cage of death, Hermione being their first player. He was suddenly racked with guilt, her screaming was enough to bring fear into his heart he could not imagine what emotions tackled Ron each time her terror filled voice seeped through the cracks.

The sound of leather shoes clicked against the wooden steps in nervous, hesitant steps, Harry moved forward when he heard the heavy wooden door strain under the slow strain of opening, readying himself for anything that would pass through.

Grey eyes clouded over with reluctant tears sent Harry's anger away and he crossed the small square of space quickly to envelop the blond in a tight embrace his lips pressing eagerly against the sobbing snake.

"Merlin, I missed you!" Harry panted, pulling back only to whisper the words before forcing himself back against Draco's lips. Draco whined softly gripping the fabric of Harry's jumper tightly amongst pale fingers.

Harry pulled back and Draco let his head fall into the crook of Harry's neck covering the soft hiccups of his breath. Harry grinned despite himself running his finger gently against Draco's back. He breathed a breath of relief and rested his forehead against Draco who clamped his eyes shut and reached up to rub at the tears that left his eyes.

They parted and the slow silence was masked by Ron who squeak in the corner. His eyes widening and cheeks paling when Harry turned to acknowledge him.

"R-Ron!" Harry stuttered, flushing he looked between Draco and Ron. "I suppose now's as good of time as any to tell you."

* * *

_Hehehe I kept my promise look, they are together again!! (At last)_  
_Right by my watch I leave in roughly 5 hours for the seaside. Yay._  
___So as some of you may have guessed since I will be away at the seaside I will not update next week_  
I went to see Kick-Ass yesterday. Wow. Amazing 3  
_:O oh and me and my friends are going to the Harry Potter convention in November! Excited already xD_  
_Review or I shall send the basalisk after you!!_  
_:p_


	11. Running circles in my head!

**Title:** Running circles in my head!  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** "Deal. We are coming for Hermione; make sure he's close to her." Harry muttered. "Thanks you so much," Narcissa breathed happily her voice a tone lighter.

* * *

**Running circles in my head!**

"Y-you and him?" Ron spluttered, his cheeks flushing a light shade of blossom pink. "You and him! Harry what the bloody hell is going on?" He whispered softly looking between Harry and Draco who had both flooded their cheeks with embarrassing red. "It's a joke isn't it? Or a dream, please Harry."

"No! Ron please me and Draco—"

"Draco and I." The blond cut in, Harry scowled at him and rolled his eyes.

"Not helping Draco!" Harry hissed in a low whisper. "Ron I wanted to tell you really I did. Hermione told me to so many times –"

"Hermione knew!?" Ron growled. "Am I the only person who doesn't know? Seamus? Dean? Neville? Ginny?—" He stopped short and Harry swallowed the building lump in his throat. "Were you with him when you and my sister?" Ron asked watching carefully when Harry lowered his gaze to the floor and looked away.

"Yes," Harry whispered softly lifting his gaze back to Ron to watch the red head. He felt Draco grasp the bottom on his shirt and tugged it reassuringly.

The room clouded with an awkward silence for a minute, the soft sound of light footsteps on the floorboards above them echoed from the walls, to fill the silence with a soft sound. Harry swallowed thickly struggling to hold his gaze with Ron.

"Did she know or were you just using her?"

"Ron—"

"Tell me! I need to know Harry." Ron hissed his eyes a furious blue.

Harry bit his lower lip. "I loved her like she was my sister Ron. We all knew she liked me, it was obvious. Draco was hesitating I needed someone who loved me, Ginny loved me I just didn't love her the way she needed me to."

Ron's shoulders slumped. "You never told her about you and Malfoy?"

"I didn't want to hurt her Ron. I just couldn't keeping living out the life everyone had planned out for me. I fell in love with Malfoy for Merlin sake." Harry laughed lightly ignoring the snort that left Draco's mouth.

"You could have bloody told me you know! I thought we told each other everything." Ron huffed, his eyes now a light shade of disappointment.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, Hermione only knows because she caught us. She's the only one Ron. I couldn't tell you. It's Draco Malfoy, he's made our lives hell since our first year, one minute I hate the slimy git the next I'm madly in love with him. It would have sounded ridiculous." Harry whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have cared! You're my best mate." Ron shrugged.

Harry opened his mouth but the sound of his own voice was cut off by another high pitched scream from Hermione and a painful cough from over in the shadows. Ron and Harry exchanged glances before looking to Draco. "Who else is here?" Harry asked.

"I'm here Harry Potter." Luna Lovegood called softly from the shadow. "And Mr. Ollivander." To which the old wand maker coughed and managed a scratchy hello.

Harry rushed over to kneel beside her, it was dark but he could just make out the faint markings of her face and pale blond coloured hair. He felt such an idiot for missing the pair of them before.

"Congratulation by the way, I think you and Draco Malfoy will make a wonderful couple." She smiled and Harry flushed lightly.

"Are you okay? Any of you hurt?" Harry mumbled.

"Oh I'm okay. Mr Ollivander is feeling unwell though." Luna whispered her soft whisper like voice falling sweetly into his ears; it had felt like years since he had last heard the eccentric Ravenclaw. "Are you going to get us out of here?"

"I'm going to try." He smiled reassuringly, stiffening when the shrill cry of Draco's name being called by his father brought his attention back down to the blond Slytherin. Draco sighed shutting his eyes softly and turning on his heels. Harry grunted latching his hand to the blonde's wrist to stop him from leaving.

Draco turned to look at him pleadingly.

"Please, Draco not again." He whispered, pleading with the blond.

"I have to; I did what I did so I could save my family. I can't just leave them. I owe them." Draco whispered. "You have to let me go."

Harry shook his head pulling the blond against him. Ron shifted awkwardly to the side, rolling his eyes across the room in every direction but theirs.

"Please I can't let you just walk away again. I need you." Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered pulling back to leave a light kiss on the side of Harry's face.

Harry retracted his fingers and sighed when Draco stepped back with an apologetic smile. The Cellar door slammed hard against the stone pillars, the sound amplified by the silence that had hung in the air.

* * *

"She's stopped screaming." Ron whispered softly, he paled. "Why has she stopped? Harry I can't hear anything. Merlin something must have happened! I swear if any—"

"Ron calm down, she's probably fine." Harry muttered watching the thick wooden door intently; he'd heard the key turn ten minutes after Draco had left. He was un-sure if it had been the work of his lover or a passing death eater. All he knew was that they were trapped.

"Harry she could be—" Ron stopped at the sound of loud hurried footsteps and soft hands pressed against the outside of the door. Harry shot up, looking over to Ron who turned back to the locked door quizzically.

"Harry Potter?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered through the wood. Ron growled.

"What the hell have you done with—"

"I wish only to speak with Mr. Potter." Narcissa whispered. "Please I do not have that much time."

"What do you want?" Harry asked unable to keep the harsh anger from his voice.

"You should not be here. This is not your destiny Mr. Potter. I believe you can defeat the dark Lord, we are all depending on your strength." She whispered softly a soft breath left her lips. Harry furrowed his brow and looked to Ron who shrugged.

"Well it's nice to meet a fan." Harry spat sarcastically.

"I wish to make you a deal." Narcissa cringed laying her head desperately against the door.

"What kind of deal?" Harry asked looking between Ron, Luna and Ollivander.

"I will let you and your friends out, unlock the door and walk away join back with my family. After that though I'm afraid you will be on your own to escape. I cannot put myself in danger or under any suspicion you understand that."

"What do I have to do for you to let us go?" Harry mumbled unable to think of anything a Malfoy would have wanted in return for treachery.

"I ask only that you take my son with you." Narcissa pleaded, her voice was desperate and Harry sighed. "I know about you both, you don't understand how hard it has been for him. He needs you more than me or his father. I beg you to take him please he's all I have left and I won't stand by and let the dark lord poison his mind. He's a good kid he shouldn't be here when he wants to be with you."

Harry swallowed hard and looked to Ron their eyes met briefly. Ron shrugged with a soft smile.

"We will need wands to escape." Harry muttered.

"I will leave my wand outside of the door; you just have to promise me you will not leave him behind." Narcissa muttered, Harry could tell she was desperate casting one last look at Ron who was itching to get out and rescue Hermione.

"Deal. We are coming for Hermione; make sure he's close to her." Harry muttered.

"Thanks you so much," Narcissa breathed happily her voice a tone lighter.

"I will take him, but if he's not in the room with her, then I'm not going to put myself or my friends at risk looking for him. You must understand that."

"I understand." Narcissa whispered.

Silence clouded the room again, Harry watching the door intently while Ron watched Harry from the corner of his eye. Luna smiled leaning against Ollivander comfortingly.

Ron rushed forward when the key turned in the lock, but stopped when Harry pulled him back. "We can't get out of here without some help Ron." He whispered. Ron's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth in what Harry believed to be an angry retort. "Hermione will be fine. I promise."

Ron relaxed back against him, nodding his head.

"How are we going to escape, the place is crawling with death eaters, even with Mrs. Malfoy's wand. One of us can't defend all of you." Harry mumbled, furrowing his brow in thought. A smile broke out against his face. "Dobby!" He called.

Ron was about to spit a harsh sarcastic statement but a loud pop took the words straight from his mouth. Dobby the house elf looked up at Harry with his big eyes and floppy ears. "Master Harry Potter. It is good to see you sir."

"Dobby, I need your help. I need you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander to shell cottage do you think you can do that for me?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Sir Harry Potter." Dobby smiles happily.

"When I call you again I want you to take me, Ron, Hermione and Draco to the same place as quick as you can. Do you think you can do that for me?" Harry smiled eagerly.

"Of course, anything for Harry Potter." Dobby grinned rushing over to Luna and Ollivander. Harry turned back to Ron who watched him curiously.

"When they leave Ron, we will head up stairs and get Hermione if you get the chance to take a wand take one, we will all need one when we get out. The last time I checked, Draco wasn't carrying a wand. Only take enough for you and Hermione." Harry mumbled. "For protection he shouldn't carry one when travelling with us."

"Who's protection?" Ron asked.

"His own and ours."

* * *

Ron's heart thundered in his chest when he and Harry stood beside the large door. He could hear Hermione begging and pleading with Bellatrix, she didn't scream but her voice was raspy and sore. He looked to Harry who readied Narcissa's wand in his hand and nodded towards Ron.

Narcissa sighed softly, five minutes had past and Harry Potter had still not shown. For a second she hated him. Watching Draco's shrunken features darken each time the mudblood pleaded with them all. It was haunting him watching such cruel acts being performed by his own family.

"Tell me where you got the sword!" Bellatrix hissed again.

"I told you, it isn't real! It's fake." Hermione cried cringing when again her body racked with painful tremors. Grinding her teeth to prevent herself from calling out she cried desperately proud.

The doors burst open just as Hermione fluttered her eyes, unable to bring them open as her mind tumbled down into a nightmarish swirl of black. All thoughts left her head and for a minute she felt as though she had left the room, as if she had finally escaped. Until she heard Ron call her name.

Ron growled snatching the wand from Bellatrix's hand and turned it against her. Lucius Malfoy snatched his wand from his cane and pointed it towards the red head. Harry acted quickly rushing over to Narcissa he pretended to take her wand, smiling softly when the pale witch screeched at him.

Pointing it towards Lucius "expelliarmus."

Ron breathed heavily his soft blue eyes burning him anger. Harry watched him carefully before rushing over to collect Lucius's wand from the floor. He looked over at Draco who stared back at him expectantly.

"Ron get Hermione." Harry muttered moving towards the blond. Draco's eyes widened and on impulse stepped back. Harry smiled softly reaching out and tugging him against him. Draco's eyes widened when he felt Harry press the tip of his wand into the pale skin of his neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Draco hissed.

Narcissa scowled, "let him go! You monster."

"I'm not taking any chances." Harry snapped. He looked over at Ron who had hoisted Hermione against him; her arm threw across his shoulder. Her soft chestnut eyes were flickered between conscious and not. They stepped back until Ron was pressed close to Harry's side, holding Hermione tightly he nodded. "Dobby."

A loud crack sounded through the room and Harry grasped him quickly. Ron too snatched the house-elf in his hand. Bellatrix screamed angrily. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, an odd swirling twisted in his stomach, his grip tightened around Draco when he felt his feet leave the floor and saw through the air.

Narcissa smiled softly watching as the occupied spot disappeared her son finally leaving the confides of his own home. "Thank-you." She whispered softly.

* * *

_This is last weeks chapter. :)_  
_I was going to split Harry and Draco up again, but then I chose not to_  
_Not really a love story if the main characters are not even together :/_  
_My mummy went into hospital this morning :( so I have been stuck with my dad and brother all day D:_  
_I hate football D_  
_Review and i'll give you Draco Malfoy's underwear! Just don't tell Harry. He gets jealous._


	12. Take the pain out of love

**Title: **Take the pain out of love  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author: **Desperate For Attention  
**For: **Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **"He's gong to kill them Potter! Take me back, right now." Draco whispered. "Please." He whispered softly pleading silver eyes still shimmering with anger. "Take me home right now!" Draco seethed.

* * *

**Take the pain out of love**

Draco hissed as his feet hit the soft terrain of Shell Cottage, it took a few minutes for his mind to click back into place. The tense mood that had hug in the air previously was replaced by a soft chilling breeze, dark familiar walls crumbled into sky and the floor gave way to lush damp grass. The sea crashing against the rocks thundered out the sound of his fathers heavy breaths and the un-welcoming cackling fire.

His brow furrowed when he felt Harry's arm tighten around his waist, pulling him hard against a warm chest. Pale hands fell against the thick pulsing muscles of Harry's arm, pushing it from his waist he turned furious grey eyes to the soft emerald pupils of his lover. "Potter!" Draco hissed slamming his clenched fist into Harry's chest.

Harry stepped back to steady himself, blinking the surprise from his eyes. Evidence of tears rolled across the base of Draco's eye. Harry swallowed hard fighting back the guilt. Draco wanted to stay for his mother and Harry had taken him. On her orders.

"Take me back! You take me back right now!" Draco sobbed furiously.

"No." Harry whispered softly. "I can't." He said looked towards Hermione who was propped helplessly against Ron, the pain still evident in her strong brown eyes.

"Yes you can. I know you can." Draco hissed. "I need to go back, my mot-"

"No Draco. None of us are going back it's to much of a risk." Harry sighed reaching out to comfort the blond. Hermione nudged Ron's shoulder and gestured for them to leave. Ron nodded curling his arm protectively to Hermione's waist and leading her gently through the door of Shell Cottage.

"He's gong to kill them Potter! Take me back, right now." Draco whispered. "Please." He whispered softly pleading silver eyes still shimmering with anger. "Take me home right now!" Draco seethed.

"They will be fine. I just took a death eater against his own will." Harry snapped, a flush of anger fluttering over his cheeks. "You were our ticket out of there, I made sure to cover everything. If we had just left he would have known we'd had help." Harry mumbled. "You're staying here, get use to it."

Draco hissed angrily thumping his fist again against Harry's chest. "I hate you Potter! I hate you!" Draco sobbed turning on his heels and storming towards Shell Cottage.

Harry blinked slowly, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. "First you love me and then you hate me again? Brilliant. Just brilliant."

"Shut up Potter." Draco shouted turning on his heels to face Harry briefly.

"So it's back to this? Back to being at school? I don't need this Malfoy! I wanted to protect you. You asked me to help you and when I do its not good enough." Harry hissed. He spotted Luna from the upstairs window.

"Protect me? You have taken me away from my family. My mother needs me Potter! My father is nothing but a shell but you don't care because they are the enemy." Draco hissed.

"Your father is a death eater! Your mother is fine, she told me to take you. She knew you were coming with us. The whole reason I'm here is because I care, but that obviously doesn't matter. You don't care that I think about you all of the time. That I risked my life just going to your home. I love you and you know it." Harry growled shoving past the blond and slamming the door to Shell Cottage.

Draco fell against the wall. His hands flying to rub the tears from his eyes. "I love you." He whispered softly. Breathing the fresh sea air he cursed softly.

**( * * * )**

Hermione furrowed her brow when again Harry snapped at her at the dinner table that night. Ron shook his head wincing when Harry pointed his anger towards him to. The others had all retreaded to their beds. Harry, Ron and Hermione had agreed to sleep in the living room, where they could not be over heard.

Draco had bunked down with them, keeping himself close to only himself. Passing out a small smile to Hermione whenever she approached him. He and Harry had not spoken since the rough arrival. Both to proud to apologize.

"Harry stop shouting at me." Hermione hissed.

Harry opened his mouth to retort when there was a soft knock at the kitchen door and hesitant hands pushed lightly on the wood until it opened.

"Draco." Hermione smiled. Harry stiffened in his chair, a low growl vibrating in the back of his throat.

"Harry can I--" Draco muttered.

"I'm busy." Harry cut him short with a rough grunt.

Draco sighed casting his eyes down he fidgeted nervously. "Of course, you are. Sorry." He whispered pulling the door behind him as he left.

"What the hell is wrong with you! He only wanted a word with you. Stop being so stubborn and talk to him, you've brought him to lions den for god sake." Hermione scolded. Harry looked to her, his eyes brimmed with confusion. "You've pretty much brought a death eater into the home of the anti-dark lord."

Harry sighed.

"Yeah mate. It's getting late and we could all do with a break." Ron smiled.

Harry hummed nodding his head. "You two go and get some rest, I'll be in, in a minute and i'll talk to Malfoy in the morning." Harry promised. Hermione and Ron nodded clicking the kitchen door as they left.

Harry sighed rinsing his glass under the leaking tap, taking his time to stretch things out. He didn't want to sleep he couldn't face it. Turning off the bright roof light he pulled the kitchen door shut and slumped his way into the living room.

Ron and Hermione had curled up against each other on the floor, Hermione wrapped so tightly in Ron's sleepy embrace that it would have been impossible for anyone to take her from him. Draco was curled close to wall his back to the door, Harry could tell he wasn't sleeping by the way his breath clouded the almost silent space.

Swallowing his pride Harry padded quietly across the room, grasped his sheet from the floor and laid down beside the blond. The sheet pulled under his arms as he snaked a hand to Draco's waist and kissed his lovers neck softly.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "Your mum and dad are going to be fine. I promise."

Draco smiled softly turning on the floor until he was facing Harry a slow sigh left his lips. "I don't hate you. I love you. I'm glad that you didn't leave me, I wanted to be with you." Draco whispered softly.

Harry smiled softly threading his fingers through the short strands of Draco's hair and capturing the blonde's lips between his own. "I lost your tie, it came out of my pocket when Greyback got us." Harry sighed in a whisper. Nudging his forehead against Draco's the blonde snorted a laugh.

"I have more. I thought you would have burnt it when I left." Draco whispered fluttering his eyes tiredly.

Harry snorted a light laugh. "I took that bloody thing everywhere, small comforts."

Draco grinned nuzzling the tip of his nose affectionately into the crook of Harry's neck, dotting a light butterfly kiss against the dip of Harry's throat. "You're not staying here are you?" Draco whispered through a yawn.

Harry frowned. "No, I'm not going to hide away here."

"Please don't leave me here, take me with you. You don't have to tell me anything just-- let me come along." Draco pleaded curling his fingers desperately into Harry's shirt. "I need you to help me over come everything I have done while you were gone."

"I wasn't planning on leaving you behind." Harry smiled pressing a kiss against his forehead. "We'll talk about it in the morning, just rest for now." He whispered pulling Draco tight against him. "I love you." he breathed in a whisper fluttering his eyes peacefully.

* * *

_Ahhh! I broke my bloody laptop. Again._  
_So i am having to use the downstairs comp, which has to be the slowest thing man made. :/_  
_I know I usually post Thursday nights, but the house is empty and I just finished so thought what the hell :)_  
_Wow, guys. I had loads of Reviews for the last chapter :D_  
_I brought word, three days before the laptop smashed so I'm back to open office :(_  
_Good news is that, I should have my laptop by tuesday, it just needs a new screen so updates should stay the same._  
_Review or I shall brake Harry and Draco up again :p I have that power!_


	13. No one knows

**Title:** No one Knows  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** "I don't mind you being here, honestly I don't. You're welcome to stay as long as you please." Bill smiled watching when Harry slumped down into the sofa and gestured for Bill to continue. "I understand why you brought Luna and Mr. Ollivander but why Malfoy?"

* * *

**No one knows**

Harry moaned softly, digging the palm of his hands into sleep filled emerald eyes. Blinking slowly he yawned and reached across the floor to where Draco was laying only to find the blondes spot empty and cold to the touch.

Reaching out and pushing the frame of his glasses onto the ridge of his nose, Harry stretched the kinks out of his arms and looked over at Hermione who was sat against the sofa. Her feet rested under Ron's legs and her face hidden by the cover of a book. Ron was still sleeping peacefully with his mouth open in loud snores and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth to soak into Bill and Fleur's carpet.

Hermione looked away from the pages of her book when Harry grunted and scratched the back of his neck. They shared a soft smile between them. "Where did Malfoy go?" Harry whispered softly folding the sheet and laying it gently in the corner.

"He went out for a walk, needed a bit of fresh air." Hermione mumbled flinching when Ron kicked his feet. "I'm glad you both made up." She jumped in quickly when Harry pulled the creases out of his shirt and opened the door softly.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled softly closing the door as he left, the soft sound of feet pattering against the kitchen floor drew his attention quickly, looking through the small crack of light he spotted Bill sat at the table the paper pulled in his hands, Fleur was skipping across the kitchen gathering ingredients and flicking her wrist at the various cooking utensils.

"You vill need a coat." Fleur grunted from the kitchen when Harry laid his hand against the door knob, a soft smile pulled at his lips. "It's freezing zis morning."

"Thanks." Harry hummed, ignoring her advice and shutting the door behind him.

Fresh sea air caressed the senses in his nose and left a light salty taste at the tip of his tongue. Shivering he wrapped his arms to his chest and nudged his glasses further onto his face. Crashing waves quickly enveloped the silence of shell cottage.

Draco was sat in the grass, his arms crossed over his propped up legs. Short strands of silver blond hair waving gently against the wind, a smile pulled at his mouth when Harry moved to stand beside him, dark green eyes cast out towards the churned up sea. "It's cold."

"I was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts this year." Draco laughed lightly.

"So was I." Harry mumbled.

"You were never going back." Draco snorted, turning his attention back to the lapping waves.

"You know you won't get to go back if you come with us." Harry stated softly shoving his hands deep into his pockets and blew out a small puff of white air against his frosty surroundings.

"I thought for a second that if I went back everything would be different. You'd come back and everything would be as if we hadn't left." Draco laughed lightly. "It was stupid I know."

"You can stay here and return to Hogwarts when everyone else does, see if your theory is correct or you can just stay with me, Ron and Hermione." Harry smiled looking down at the blond who scoffed.

"You already know what I want Potter." Draco snorted arching his eyebrow when Harry laughed.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Harry grinned extended his hand out for Draco to take. The blond snorted softly and pushed himself from the ground, dusting the grass off his clothes. Harry arched his brow when Draco leaned over and pressed a faint kiss against his lips. "That's all I get?"

"Shut up." Draco grinned playfully.

**(* * *)**

Bill eyed him curiously over breakfast, Harry took no notice pretending not to notice the Weasley's confused glances towards Draco who despite his best attempt sighed and fidgeted when the older Weasley's eyes landed against him.

"Breakfast was wonderful thank you." Hermione smiled assisting Fleur at the sink who despite looking worn down managed a soft grateful smile.

"Harry could I have a word." Bill muttered suddenly cutting Ron and Harry's conversation to a sudden stop.

"Yeah, sure." Harry cocked his eyebrow copying Bill when he pushed himself from the chair and gestured for Harry to step out; all eyes followed them as they left through the hall. Hermione looked to Fleur but the blond witch just shrugged a smile.

Bill fell into the single chair of his living room and smiled reassuringly towards Harry.

"I understand that we are intruding Bill, we won't be here very much longer I assure you." Harry started.

"I don't mind you being here, honestly I don't. You're welcome to stay as long as you please." Bill smiled watching when Harry slumped down into the sofa and gestured for Bill to continue. "I understand why you brought Luna and Mr. Ollivander but why Malfoy?"

"I took him to prevent his mum and dad from attacking us as we left." Harry lied.

Bill shook his head. "How come you all seem to get along so well? Even Ron."

Harry shrugged, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I was going to come and wake you all this morning; I saw Ron and Hermione didn't think anything of it. Then I saw you and Malfoy and ... I didn't quite understand Harry." Bill continued, a soft reassuring smile laced against his lips.

"It's nothing Bill."

"You can tell me you know, I won't tell anyone." He whispered softly. Harry grunted softly turning his eyes to the wall and passing a soft sigh.

"No one is supposed to know. It's complicated and I just don't want to talk about it." Harry mumbled furrowing his brow nervously.

"Just tell me, are you seeing him?" Bill asked softly, the smile slipping slowly from his mouth.

"Yes."

"Right then, that all. Come on let's get back to Ron and Hermione." Bill smiled patting his back comfortingly.

"Don't say anything, please."

"I won't." Bill smiled gesturing Harry through the door.

**(* * *)**

Ron's eyebrows shot against his forehead and his cheeks tinged a soft grey colour. Hermione bite her lip in thought. "We can't exactly leave him here, if he goes back to Hogwarts you-know-who is going to know something is wrong." Harry mumbled. "He'll tell them everything they need to know out of fear for his family, which puts not just us in danger but also Bill and Fleur."

"But Harry! It's Malfoy." Ron grunted. "No offence mate."

"I know you don't want him to come, it was suppose to just be you me and Hermione and it still will be, he doesn't know anything that we are doing nor will he know. I'm not doing this because I don't want to leave him again Ron. When I agreed to take him with us it was for the long haul. I don't want to put Bill and Fleur at risk after all they have given us." Harry mumbled softly.

"What if he's pretending? Playing us like a fool Harry? I know how you feel mate, really I understand but he could be playing all of us, for all we know this could be another of you-know-who's plans to kill you." Ron pressed gently. Harry grinned.

"I know. I'm willing to risk it if that means that a few more innocent people are getting away with it. He's done bad things over the past few weeks, he's hurt people he loved I'm no exception. I love him and I trust him to an extent." Harry whispered.

"I don't think he's playing us." Hermione added. "If he was he would have been more friendly with us all, he hardly speaks to me or Harry, the only words he's said to you Ron was this morning and they were 'get out of the way Weasley.' If he was going to hand us to the dark lord, he'd be more expressive."

"You didn't see him that night Ron, he was a completely different person to the one we all knew. Draco was an emotional wreck even you could have been able to tell that he wasn't doing it because he wanted to." Harry smiled softly.

Ron furrowed his brow and snorted much to Harry's amusement. "Harry you – jeeze I can't believe I have to ask this." Ron cringed his cheeks flushing a soft pink colour. "You've seen him _without clothes_, is he marked or?"

Hermione laughed lightly her cheeks to powdered a light red colour. "No. He's not; I don't know why I just know that he's not. So he can't call you-know-who to us at anytime even though I think if he could he wouldn't."

Ron sighed. "You really like him don't you?"

Harry smiled faintly and nodded his head. "I feel the same way as you do for Hermione Ron. I can't change that, I don't want to."

Ron sighed heavily and glanced at the floor. "Well then I say he comes with us."

Hermione ginned wrapping her arms to Ron's neck and kissing his cheek softly. "Aw Ronald I'm so proud of you." She chuckled softly. Ron flushed a soft red and shrugged. "I think Draco would be better to stay with us, for safety reasons."

"Great." Harry smiled. "We'll leave tomorrow night. All Draco will know is that we are leaving, he's not to know where and what it is we are doing. If he is a spy then let's not give him any information that he doesn't need to know."

Ron and Hermione nodded, Harry smiled.

"I'm going to go and tell Draco what's happening tomorrow." Harry whispered softly, slinking from his chair and pulling the kitchen door to.

"You know if that bloody ferret hurt him, I'll kill the slimy git myself." Ron huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione snorted.

"Do you think that maybe you and I could talk now?" She whispered.

Ron arched his eyebrow and nodded stiffly. "What about?"

"You and I. I forgive you for running away when things got hard between us all." Hermione whispered. "I'm not angry with you any more; I haven't been angry with you in a long time but couldn't bring myself to tell you that I loved you again when I knew I should have never forgiven you." Hermione smiled. "But I have seen the way you have acted towards this whole Harry and Draco thing and I think you're handling it all so well."

"How come you never told me when you knew?" Ron asked.

"Harry asked me not to, he didn't want to upset you." Hermione whispered softly.

"Did he tell you?"

"I found them both when I was checking the corridors one night. Harry didn't really understand what was going on himself so I promised to keep it to myself. I told him you would take it well, but then the whole Ginny thing-"

"Just stop there." Ron smiled faintly, glancing across the room behind Hermione.

Hermione smiled softly wrapping her arms to Ron's neck and positioning herself in his lap. "I love you." She laughed softly pushing her mouth forcefully against Ron's, Ron grinned wrapping his arms to her middle.

"I love you." He whispered nudging his nose against hers.

**(* * *)**

Harry smiled when he heard Draco snort a soft laugh through the other side of Luna's door. The bubbly ravenclaws playful whisper like voice followed after. "Come in Harry Potter."

Harry hummed softly pushing lightly on the handle and stepping into the room, Draco smiled briefly before turning his attention back to Luna. "Good afternoon, Luna. How are you?" Harry asked sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank-you Harry Potter." Luna replied cheerfully. "I have had Draco Malfoy to keep me company."

Harry smiled at his blond lover. "Luna, I need you to do me and Draco a favour." Harry mumbled. Luna nodded as Draco watched Harry sceptically from the corner of his eye. "I need you to keep it to yourself about us when you return to Hogwarts. For safety reasons it will be better for us to remain a secret until you-know-who is defeated."

Luna looked to Draco who nodded with a small smile. "I will." Luna smiled at them both.

"Thank-you," Harry smiled standing back to his feet. "Do you mind if I just have a quick word with Draco outside?" Harry asked. Luna nodded a bright smiled pulling at her mouth when the blond Slytherin followed Harry out of the room.

"We're leaving tomorrow night, I have spoken to Ron and Hermione and they have both agreed you can come with us. Just make sure you're ready." Harry whispered softly touching his hand to Draco's arm.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked softly.

"I can't say, mostly because I don't really know myself and partly because Ron doesn't really trust you." Harry laughed when Draco scoffed. "You are defiantly coming with us, I won't leave you behind, I promise." Harry mumbled leaning forward to capture Draco's mouth with his own.

"I love you." Draco hummed softly against Harry's mouth, his arms crossing over the back of Harry's neck. "I mean it."

"I know, I love you too that's why I won't leave you behind again. I don't want to have to sit and watch Ron and Hermione together and think back to the night I left you here. I don't think I can I do this without you." Harry mumbled fluttering his eyes and resting his forehead to Draco's.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco laughed capturing Harry's mouth in a long kiss.

* * *

_:O I'm going to the Muggle Mayhen Harry Potter weekend in september with my friends!_  
_I'm so excited!!!!_  
_Anyone else going?_  
_D: I still havn't got my computer back_  
_I should have it tomorrow but i'm not holding my breath_  
_I have written this chapter at school so it was a little bit rushed :)_  
_Review or I shall send Nagini to your home!! _


	14. I just can’t help myself!

**Title:** I just can't help myself!  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Bringing his hips down meet with those of Draco's, Harry smirked at the light moan that squeaked from Draco's throat. "You still tired?" Harry whispered nipping at the base of Draco's ear when the blond shuddered a breathless threat and thrust his hips against Harry's.

* * *

**I just can't help myself!**

The next day arrived quickly. Ron and Hermione kept themselves close to Bill and Fleur throughout the day, sitting with them for the majority of the morning and saying their long goodbyes in the afternoon. Draco had sat upstairs with Luna who was preparing her journey home; while Harry pottered around the house checking their equipment with Hermione every chance they had.

Hermione had taken an old tent of Bill's with his permission, and with the aid of Fleur she had filled an old rucksack with food and bottled water. Fresh blankets lay against the floor ready to be packed neatly before they left.

Ron sighed watching quietly through the large open window; crimson infused with orange painted the once clear sky. Bill and Fleur had retired to their bedroom early to avoid any awkward goodbyes. Harry and Hermione sat behind him running again through their equipment and whispering about their location.

Harry sighed looking over at Ron who kept his gaze with the strong glass windows. "You ready to go?" he asked pulling Ron's attention back to him. Ron nodded softly a smile pulling at his lips when Hermione folded the sheet in her hands and pushed it neatly into her bag with the help of a shrinking charm. "Then let's go."

The crashing waves was like thunder to their ears, orange melted away from the sky to leave a dark ebony with light grey rain clouds. Hermione took Ron's hand into her's and reached over for Harry who bit his lip and nodded.

"Come on Malfoy." Ron whispered rolling his eyes when Draco glared at him.

Draco grunted when Harry roughly grabbed his hand, his eyebrows fell to glare at his lover only to be met with the recognizable pull in his stomach. Dull silver eyes closed roughly when he felt himself hit the ground, the wind being knocked from his lungs.

Ron resisted the urge to laugh so instead he turned on his heels and looked briefly to their surroundings. It was no surprise to find himself stood in the middle of some wood. Large tree's sprouted from the lush green grass, small coloured flowers pushing through the damp soil to bloom under the moons, gentle eyes.

Harry snorted a soft laugh at the blond before reaching out to help the young Malfoy to his feet. "You could have at least told me we were Apperating, Potter."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Harry grinned, turning to watch Hermione lay the tent against the ground and flick her wrist with the foreign wand.

"Do you think this is safe?" Draco asked looking through the tree's cautiously.

"Of course it's not; it's just a risk we have to take. What are you worried about anyway. He's not trying to kill you." Harry laughed. "Come on, let's just get inside and warm up."

Draco sighed quietly before following Harry. The tent was larger than the one they had occupied before; separate sections divided the tent leaving two rooms for the four of them. Hermione coughed setting her bag against the floor and chewing her lip.

"How are we going to work this?" she asked looking between the three of them.

"It doesn't matter. When we take watch it will swap and change anyway." Harry mumbled.

"I don't mind sharing with Ron." Hermione cut in quickly smiling at the flustered red head. Harry arched his eyebrow with a slight smirk against his lips.

"Fine. Me and Draco will share and you and Ron will share." Harry mumbled. "Don't get to comfy after tonight we all go back to taking it in turn to keep watch. That includes you Malfoy."

Draco snorted crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy sleeping on the floor of the tent, Seamus would never believe me." Ron scoffed.

"Let's all get some sleep, it'll be morning soon." Harry smiled throwing the folded sheets from his backpack to Ron and Hermione. "Keep your wands close to you just in case." He commented throwing the last two sheets on the floor.

"What about him?" Hermione whispered gesturing to Draco who was kicking the lumps of dirt poking from under the tent with his foot. "He doesn't have a wand –"

"I have a wand Hermione, I have his wand. I'm sure we'll manage for a night." Harry smiled patting his pocket to emphasize the point. "You put the spells up around the tent and I trust you." He smiled.

"See you in the morning, Harry, Draco." Hermione grinned tugging at Ron's wrist to pull him into the compartment.

"Night." Harry shouted. "Come on, Malfoy." He muttered laying out the sheets and holding one out to Draco.

"This is really bad for my reputation." Draco scoffed eyeing his makeshift bed.

"And being in love with me isn't?" Harry laughed heaving a satisfied sighed as his back hit the ground. Emerald eyes falling tiredly.

"If my father could see me now, he'd be disgusted by the way you're forcing me to sleep." Draco smiled softly shifting to lay beside his lover.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry whispered pressing a soft kiss to Draco's forehead when the blond Slytherin curled against his side and yawned.

"I'm tired Potter. Ask me in the morning."

"Why did you tell your mum about us?" Harry whispered ignoring Draco's previous response.

"She knew I was upset, she just kept asking and asking. Telling me I could trust her that it was un healthy for me to keep it inside. I wanted to know how she would react. It was a dangerous gamble but I need to tell someone, you had Hermione to talk to I had no one. None of my 'friends' would understand I'd be killed." Draco sighed. "How do you know she knows anyway?"

"She told me when we were at Malfoy Manor. She knew I was going to accept her offer no matter what she said when she mentioned your name." Harry laughed lightly.

"You're and idiot." Draco growled. "Granger told me, you just let Greyback take you when he said about taking you to my home. You could have been killed! Then what good to me would you have been?"

Harry laughed. "It was a dangerous gamble."

Draco snorted lifting his chin to capture Harry's mouth in his own. Harry smirked licking his tongue gently across Draco's lower lip asking for permission Malfoy was more than happy to give to him. Rough tanned hands fell against the base of Draco shirt to skirt underneath and skim across warm pale skin.

Draco groaned softly in the back of his throat, nipping at his lower lip when Harry fluttered light kissed down the front of his throat. Shifting to tower above the blond Draco shivered through Harry's warmth, delicate pale fingers moving to comb through wild dark hair.

Bringing his hips down to meet with those of Draco's, Harry smirked at the light moan that squeaked from Draco's throat. "You still tired?" Harry whispered nipping at the base of Draco's ear when the blond shuddered a breathless threat and thrust his hips against Harry's.

Harry grinned combing his fingers through his hair when he stepped into the tent and was met with the delightful smell of Hermione cooking breakfast. She was no Molly Weasley in the kitchen, which Ron had pointed out numerous occasions before. But it was edible and that's what mattered.

"Morning Harry." Hermione grinned her cheeks flushing a light pink colour.

"Morning." Harry mumbled falling to sit opposite Ron who paled and looked down at his knees. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're loud." Ron mumbled his cheeks flushing a dark crimson.

Hermione coughed her cheeks to flushed a dark red. "Well not so much you, more – Draco."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. "What do you mean he's loud, he —Oh." Harry flushed embarrassedly. "I – we--- uh!"

"I'll be honest mate. I find it uncomfortable when he calls you 'Harry' and hearing him saying over and over wasn't the highlight of my night." Ron laughed; Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Ron. "Just forget it mate, let's never mention it again," he mumbled his voice dropping to a low serious tone.

Harry nodded and bit the grin off his mouth.

"Here." Hermione whispered setting the plate down in front of Harry.

"No wild mushrooms?" Harry grinned.

"I can go get you some, if you enjoyed them that much?" Ron smirked around a mouth full of food.

"I'll pass." Harry smirked. "Who's going to take first watch tonight?"

"I'll do it." Ron volunteered. "I haven't done it in a while, and you and Hermione know what we are doing better than me. I have to be good for something right?"

"Okay, Ron will take first watch then he can swap with me." Harry nodded.

"Harry, you said last night that Draco would have to help take watch. He'd be no use to use if he doesn't have a wand to defend against anyone and there is always the possibility that he'll apperate home." Hermione whispered softly slinking into the seat beside Ron.

"I know, he can't just stay here and not do anything. It's not a holiday." Harry snorted. "We'll pair him, when it's his turn to take watch for the first few weeks one of us will stay with him. After a few weeks maybe we can let him do it on his own."

"What are we going to do about the Horcruxes?" Hermione whispered softly.

"I think we should check the Lestrange vault in Gringotts. Bellatrix obviously has something in there she would rather us not have." Harry mumbled.

"That's not going to be easy you know, getting into that place is like Azkaban." Ron pitched.

"What part of this has been easy?" Harry scoffed playfully.

"Constructing the tent was easy enough." Ron offered laughing when Hermione hit his arm playfully. "What? No one's life was held in the balance, it went straight up."

"Stop being stupid Ron." Hermione chuckled shaking her head fondly at the red head.

"I'm not being stupid, Harry asked what had been easy and I answered him like he wanted." Ron added a light laugh in his tone.

"Yes but Harry didn't mean it like that." She muttered.

Harry shook his head and reached out to take a gulp of his drink. Rolling the familiar taste in his mouth he caught sight of Draco making his way across the tent. Soft neat blond hair was messy and un clean, his clothes to had a light smudge of dirt on them, he looked like he'd spent a week in the woods rather than just one day.

"Morning." Harry called across the tent, gulping back the last of his drink as Draco looked up with a faint tired smile.

Hermione turned to acknowledge the blond, cutting her playful argument with Ron to a stop. Ron to turned to look at him. "Bloody hell, it wasn't a nightmare we really are carrying a Malfoy with us." Ron scoffed.

"Sod off Weasley." Draco grunted running a hand through his hair.

"How does it feel to be in a Weasley's tent?" Ron smirked unable to stop himself. Hermione shook her head.

"It would have been perfect if your snoring hadn't kept me up most of the night." Draco backed crossing his arms over his chest.

"By the sounds of things it wasn't just my snoring that kept you up all night!" Ron snapped. He flushed suddenly and bit his lower lip.

Harry snorted a laugh. Draco's pale cheeks lighted a dark Gryffindor red and he shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Forget I said that." Ron mumbled turning back in his seat to glare at his breakfast.

"Draco, sit down I'll get you something to eat." Hermione smiled climbing to her feet quickly.

Draco shifted awkwardly into his place beside Harry, kicking his feet together under the table and keeping his eyes away from Ron who was sat in a similar position opposite Harry, his cheeks a bright reddy colour.

Harry laughed lightly pushing away his empty plate and crossing his arms over the make-shift table. "Great start to the day." He snorted, grunting when Draco elbowed him in the side. "What was that for?"

"It was your bloody fault!" He hissed.

"What was my fault?!" Harry gasped, crinkling his eyebrow.

"Last night! You were the one—"

"Woah stop! We promised not to talk about it." Ron shouted. "Just forget it." He pleaded, pulling a smirk to Harry's mouth.

"It was still all your fault Potter." Draco grunted rolling his eyes at the flushed red head.

"Well you could have said no, or at least kept yourself a little quieter." Harry scoffed.

"Harry!" Ron groaned.

"I told you I was tired, but you just carried on!" Draco hissed.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah and when I asked if you wanted me to stop you shouted at me not to." Harry backed, rolling his eyes to watch Ron cringe.

"Harry! Please!" Ron pleaded.

Draco flushed and bit his lip.

"I didn't hear you complaining much either for that matter." Harry added, his smirk widening when Ron's cheeks paled. Draco flushed embarrassedly dropping his gaze down to the hands in his lap.

Hermione smiled placing the plate in front of Draco who thanked her in a low whisper. Her eyes skipped between the three of them, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What happened?" she asked falling into her seat and looking to Harry who just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nothing."

* * *

_It's late because the bloody thing was a real pain in the bum_  
_I couldn't get an idea so it's kind of just a thrown in chapter :/_  
_I know how i'm going to end this now! I have the perfect ending but it's not for a load more chapters yet :)_  
_I'm sorry to everyone for the previous chapter and my use of words that were used way to much :(_  
_I'm changing a few things from the real book, like I didn't kill off Dobby and there was no goblin in the Malfoy cellar._  
_So I was wondering what Potter stars did you all not want to die? and I may save them :P_  
_But some must die. :(_  
_Review or I shall send Dementors to your door!!! _


	15. No one can ever hurt you?

**Title:** No one can ever hurt you?  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Song Title:** Her name is Alice - Shinedown  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Harry sighed fluttering his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in thought, no matter what Hermione told him, it was impossible for him to get any sleep with him mind working rapidly against him. So many thoughts at one time, clouding his vision, never switching off. He had to find this, and that, they needed a way into Grngotts, could he defeat the dark lord.

* * *

**No one can ever hurt you?**

Narcissa sighed heavily watching through the glass of Draco's window, his bed was made perfectly just as it would have been had he slept in there the past four nights. Nothing in his room had change there was almost no trace of her son, clothes still packed in the truck under his bed. She had removed the picture of Harry Potter from under his pillow as a safety precaution. Not wanting her husband to strut in and find the image in his only son's sleeping quarters.

It had taken the strain out on her; the Manor was far too silent for her liking. Draco had been away may times with School but it wasn't until now that she realised how much she really missed her Son when he was gone. Luscious had been given a new lease of life since his disappearance; he now worked hard in looking for his son, plotting with Bellatrix over the demise of Harry Potter.

Narcissa was as pleased to have her husband back at last, she just wished that he had returned on better circumstances. If only he could see that there was more to life than Harry Potter, he was head of a respectful family, he held a wife that would do everything in her power to please him and yet only the mention of Harry Potter had put the sparkle back into those cold eyes.

It frightened her sometimes to think of his reaction to Draco's choice of partner. She would stand by her son no matter who he loved, defying her husband was an entirely different matter she would have to choose and the options were both to grate for her to decide alone.

Heaving a heavy sigh she dropped her head back against the wall and relaxed against the cold wall. She didn't for a second regret giving Draco to Harry she was pleased to know that her son was in safe hands and where he really wanted to be, it didn't stop her from sometimes wishing he had stayed with her.

She wanted someone to talk to who wasn't threatening Harry Potter or his friends in every sentence.

**(* * *)**

"I hate you." Ron scoffed crossing his arms over chest.

"I'm not exactly fond of you, Weasley." Draco hissed keeping cold eyes against the woodlands.

"We are being nice, aren't we boys?" Hermione shouted from inside of the tent, Ron scoffed silently.

"Best of friends, right Malfoy, mate?" Ron shouted loud enough for Hermione and Harry to hear contained by the tent.

"Absouloutly." Draco shouted scowling at the red head from his area of the opening. "I hate you."

"Shut up." Ron snapped.

Harry laughed lightly reclining in his seat opposite Hermione a soft smiled pulled at his lips. "Those two will never get along, Hermione." He muttered covering his mouth with his hand to yawn tiredly.

Hermione nodded softly brushing the hair from her face before looking back down at their plans. Nothing was going to work, it was impossible for them to break through security. No matter what they tried there was no way, no amount of magic that was going to get them into Bellatrix's vault.

"We could use Draco." Harry suggested. "He is after all a Malfoy, related to Bellatrix maybe he would be able to persuade them that his aunt has sent him to collect something from the vault." He muttered idly pulling at the base of his shirt.

"By now everyone will know he's been taken. The Malfoy's won't let you go un-punished for taking him no matter how noble your intentions were." Hermione chuckled. "Beside's for the goblins to believe him he would need the key, which I'm guessing he doesn't have."

"Melin, we have to get into that vault."

"There might not be anything in there Harry; we could be caught getting nothing. Wasting a week on this project when we could have been out looking for horcruxes." Hermione mumbled keeping her eyes fixed against the blank parchment.

"There is something in there that she really didn't want us to have, I know there is something there Hermione there has to be I can't explain it. I just feel that we really need to get into that vault no matter the cost."

"What good are you, if the dark lord catches you Harry? You need to think sometimes, follow your head and not just your heart." Hermione smiled kindly.

"Bellatrix is you-know-who's most faithful servant she stood her beliefs in court that's why she was sent to Azkaban. He trusts her more than any of his other death eaters, she's always there when he is, you heard the way she reacted when Greyback informed her of our arrival. She will do anything to please him and that includes holding valuable items in hard to reach places." Harry whispered. "You were there when she saw the sword Hermione, there is defiantly something in there that she would rather us not have."

"Harry it's been four days now, she could have removed it from her vault and moved it away knowing we would figure it out. Bellatrix is not stupid Harry she is just as cunning as you and me." Hermione proposed.

"Draco! Come in here for a minute." Harry shouted, Hermione tilted her head listening to Ron grumble from outside as Draco entered the warmth. "Explain to use briefly the situation your families in."

"What do you mean what situation we are in?" Draco scowled.

"Your father for example, I know that he disappointed the Dark Lord. All I want to know if how that leaves you and your family." Harry smiled when Draco sighed heavily.

"We are not permitted to leave Malfoy Manor. The house elves stock up food and the only exception for me was when I returned to Hogwarts. He was not only punishing my father, it was my task to kill Dumbledore and I stepped back to allow someone else. We can only leave the house when accompanied by another Death eater, usually only me, my father and Bellatrix would leave and even then it would be with the dark lord himself."

"So there is no chance in the last four days that Bellatrix has been out of the Manor?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't think so; she would need a really good reason for her to be let out. She allowed you to escape yet again. You-know-who won't just let that go. No matter who you took every single one of them will have been punished." Draco assumed

"Thanks." Harry muttered, dampening his mood he turned back to Hermione. "You can go back outside with Ron now." He addressed to Draco who furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Why did you want to know anyway? If it concerns my family I think I have the right to know."

"Draco there is nothing for you to worry about, just go back outside." Harry cleared; Draco opened his mouth to shoot Harry down with a bitter reply but was cut off by promising green eyes. "Just go back outside."

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Draco whispered softly his voice was low and meek, the words barely audible. Hermione lifted her gaze to Harry briefly but turned back to her parchment quickly. "Be honest, I don't want to hear the '_to protect you' _crap again Potter." Draco snorted. "Just tell me straight out."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes to breathe deeply before opening them again. "Because I don't trust you. I want to trust you, but with everything that has been happening I find it hard to trust you."

"Okay." Draco smiled. Hermione looked up between them both. "I'll go back and help Weasley then." Draco muttered leaving with any complaint. Hermione arched her eyebrow at Harry.

"If I told Ronald that I didn't trust him, he'd have a fit." Hermione laughed.

"Oi! I heard that." Ron shouted.

Hermione laughed, "the only thing I can see that would work would be for us to have the help of a Goblin. No other creature knows that place like a Goblin does, if we could get one to help us, getting into that vault would be a piece of cake."

"Hermione no self respecting Goblin is going to let us raid another vault. No matter who we are. They are too proud to help us." Harry scoffed.

"I think I know someone who might just help us, but it will come at a price." Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

"What ever it is, we'll pay it and if I'm wrong then we have nothing to lose."

"Except maybe our lives." Hermione hummed. Harry smiled softly leaning back and covering his mouth in another yawn. "I'll take the next watch." She added in a soft whisper, Harry opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Hermione who shook her head. "Look at you, you've been yawning all evening and I know that you didn't sleep much last night, you were on watch most of the time."

"Okay." Harry breathed a soft sigh.

"Oh and Harry, get some sleep I don't want to find you sat at the table when I come in." She warned slipping to her feet and smiling softly. Harry laughed lowly and nodded. She was the mother in their little den, everyone had their role, even Draco managed to squeeze himself in. "See you later." She waved pushing herself through the entrance.

Harry sighed fluttering his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in thought, no matter what Hermione told him, it was impossible for him to get any sleep with him mind working rapidly against him. So many thoughts at one time, clouding his vision, never switching off. He had to find this, and that, they needed a way into Grngotts, could he defeat the dark lord.

Breathing a deep sigh Harry ruffled the front of his hair with his hands and leant back comfortably, a light kiss was placed against the front of his lips. Soft bright eyes opened to find themselves looking into bright grey pupils. "What are you doing here?" Harry mumbled closing his eyes again and breathing deeply.

Draco scoffed. "Charming, Potter. Hermione told me to make sure you went to bed." He whispered.

"I have too much to do, I'll sleep later." Harry whispered biting his lip to prevent the yawn from bubbling in his throat.

"No you won't, you haven't slept since our first night here and that was two days ago." Draco pointed out.

"Malfoy, I'm not tired. I'll go to sleep when I want to okay? I didn't realise you were in charge of bedtime duty. I just need to get myself ready, so many things that I need to complete." Harry supposed.

"You still need to get some sleep." Draco pressed.

"I know." Harry whispered softly smiling softly towards the blond. "I just find it hard at the minute; I can't just switch off like the rest of you. I just keep going over and over things in my head, names, faces, places." He sighed. "I don't want to miss anything."

"Come on Potter." Draco hissed attaching his hand to Harry's wrist and pulling him up to his feet. Harry opened his mouth to scowl at the silver eyed snake only for Malfoy to constrict his fingers and tug Harry to the floor. "Just go to sleep, you're not going to forget anything."

Harry laughed lightly, fluttering his eyes. He listened for a second as Draco shifted beside him, the blondes crystal grey eyes watching him carefully.

"You know what Harry?" Draco smiled. "Even if you don't trust me, I trust you completely."

Harry rolled over to his side keeping his eyes closed while Draco lifted his hand to remove the large round frames of Harry's glasses. "You know I might not make it." He whispered. "He could kill me, next time. My luck is running out I can feel it."

"No one can hurt you. I promise." Draco whispered softly fluttering his own eyes tiredly.

"You can't promise me that, these could be my last few days and I'm just glad I get to spend them with you, Ron and Hermione."

"Stop talking like that, nothing is going to happen to you. You're the boy who lived." Draco laughed lightly.

"I have to consider the options." Harry whispered.

"Well don't. Don't even think about it, you are going to live, you're going to destroy the dark lord and save the entire wizarding world and then you're going to stay with me forever." Draco laughed nudging the top of his nose against Harry's cheek. "So just go to sleep."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

Harry smiled pressing a feathery kiss against Draco's forehead. "Just checking."

* * *

_I know it's a little short, but I just don't have the energy today._  
_Eeek I have my laptop back! I was so happy when my friend brought it round this morning._  
_It's my last day at school yay! :D_  
_And I'm going to the fair sunday night! It's going to be so much fun :P_  
_Have you guys all noticed that I have stuck to my promise, every thursday I have updated for you even when I was computerless :)  
I have nothing to threaten you with, review wise, so if you review this chapter I shall give you double chocolate chip cookies!_


	16. Gringotts Part One

**Title:** Gringotts Part one.  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Their plans were made, their preparations complete; wrapped tightly in a small glass phial hidden within Hermione's sleeping quarters was a single long black hair that had attached itself to Hermione's jumper from their visit to Malfoy Manor. "You'll be using her actual wand," Harry muttered, nodding towards the wand rested neatly on the table. "So I reckon you'll be pretty convincing." He smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**Gringotts Part One.**

Their plans were made, their preparations complete; wrapped tightly in a small glass phial hidden within Hermione's sleeping quarters was a single long black hair that had attached itself to Hermione's jumper from their visit to Malfoy Manor. "You'll be using her actual wand," Harry muttered, nodding towards the wand rested neatly on the table. "So I reckon you'll be pretty convincing." He smiled reassuringly.

Hermione nodded unsure. Her eyes were alight with fright, she had been nervously itching around the tent all morning miss pronouncing her words and forgetting small things that she usually lectured the others about. Harry hadn't said anything and as if given an order the rest of them kept quiet when she slipped. "I hate that thing." She said in a low voice. "I really hate it. It feels all wrong, it doesn't work properly for me... it's like a bit of her."

Harry smiled sympathetically thinking back to the amount of times Hermione had dismissed his loathing of the black thorn wand, insisting that he was imagining things when it did not work as well as his own, insisting that he practise more with it. He just smiled through it all choosing not to voice his thoughts and antagonise her.

"It'll probably help you to get into character, though." Ron piped up shrugging his shoulders when soft baby blues fell against said piece of wood. "Think what that wand has done!" He whispered unable to stop the disgusted look across his face and the outward shudder. "Can't we send Malfoy instead?"

Hermione scowled at him, turning her disappointed brown eyes to Harry when a small laugh escaped through his mouth. "That's my point!" she breathed. "This is the wand that tortured Neville's mum and dad, and who knows how many other people have suffered because of it. This is the wand that killed Sirius."

Harry's smile fell suddenly casting his eyes down to the small looking wand he felt a brutal urge to snap it, slice it in half with Gryffindor's sword.

"I miss my wand." Hermione whispered miserably.

Harry sighed softly to himself, furrowing his brow in confusion when jade pupils rolled across the seemingly empty tent. Ron whispered comforting words to Hermione while she continued to moan about her wand, Griphook the Goblin bargaining for Gryffindor's sword in return for assistance getting into Bellatrix's vault was whispering to himself outside of the tent. "Where the bloody hell is Malfoy?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and glanced across the tent casually before shrugging. Ron furrowed his brow in light confusion and looked to Hermione with quizzical eyes, Hermione spotted the action instantly but Harry missed it through his dazed anger.

"He said he was going to go sit outside until we were done talking." Ron supplied.

Harry sighed softly for a minute then ran a lazy hand across the top of his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He whispered his tone a soft far away sound. He hadn't slept well that night. Lying awake till the early hours of the morning, he thought back to the way he had felt the night before they had infiltrated the Ministry of magic and the determination that had been coursing through every vein in his body, the chill of his almost excitement slithering its way across his spine seductively.

But now he felt the jolts of anxiety creeping through his veins. The nagging sensation of doubt clouding his mind; he could not shake the fear that their luck had finally run dry and that this time they were not going to make it. Looking between Ron and Hermione he spotted the look of un easiness in their eyes and shook his head to try and stay positive. Hermione furrowed her eyebrow and clambered to her feet.

"Better get this over with then," She tried a smile but Harry could tell that it didn't fit her face. Ron nodded and waiting patiently by Harry's side when Hermione padded her way slowly across the tent floor and disappeared into the compartment shared by her and Ron.

"You can come back in Draco." Harry shouted punching Ron softly in the arm with a playful laugh when the red-head turned his nose up and cringed. Draco strutted his way into the tent, his Malfoy traits surfacing again in the blonde's cold eyes. Harry didn't want to say anything because Ron would have hit the roof but the continual arguments between the red-head and lost snake were bringing back the Malfoy he knew back in Hogwarts. A complete git. He liked it.

Draco opened his mouth to spit at Ron only to be cut off by his eyes widening and his cheeks turning a ghostly shade of white. Bellatrix Lestrange was striding across the tent floor towards them accompanied by Griphook at her heels. As she walked Harry spotted her tucking the small beaded bag into the inside pocket of another set of robes they had taken from Sirius's home. Even through Harry knew it was only Hermione he couldn't stop the shiver of loathing towards the tall witch. Draco flinched catching Harry's eyes. Silver eyes taking in ever feature of his aunt the long black hair that rippled down her back, her heavy lidded eyes disdainful as they rested upon his and then Harry; then she spoke and they could hear Hermione through Bellatrix's low voice.

"She was disgusting. Worse than Gurdyroots! Okay Ron come here so I can do you." Harry watched as Draco's mouth twitched to a ridiculous smirk and his eyes settled back into the smug silvering pupils.

"You okay?" Harry whispered when the blond turned to acknowledge Harry's heavy gaze.

"Of course I am." He snapped causing Harry to arch his eyebrow and sigh in defeat. There was no use trying, getting emotion from Draco Malfoy was like trying to get blood from a stone. Impossible.

"It's not that!" Ron protested. "It gets in the way! But I liked my nose a bit shorter, try and do it the way you did last time."

Hermione sighed and set to work, muttering under her breath as she worked at transforming various aspects of Ron's appearance, He was to be given a whole new identity, and they were trusting to the malevolent aura cast by Bellatrix to protect him. While Harry, Draco and Griphook were to be concealed under the invisibility cloak.

"There." Hermione said proudly. "How does he look, Harry?"

Harry looked him over quickly there were slight traces of Ron under the disguise but he put that down to knowing Ron's general appearance so well that he would see the red-head through anything. Ron's hair was now long and wavy, a thick brown beard and moustache covered around his mouth, the freckles dotted around his cheeks had sunken into clear skin, heavy eyebrows weighed down his eyes and a short broad nose stood proudly in the middle of his face.

"Well, he's not my type, but he'll do," Harry smiled almost missing the Malfoy comment whispered under Ron's breath. "Shall we go then?"

Hermione nodded pushing the last of her things into the small beaded bag and shoving it securely into the pocket of her robes again. "Let's do this then," she smiled softly pulling Ron by the wrist across the tent. Harry smiled nudging Draco.

The stepped out from the tent, the soft morning breeze hitting them with gentle fingers. The four of them turned back to glance at Bill's tent, lying dark and silent under the fading stars, then turned and began towards the tall forest tree's using them for a temporary cover. They exchanged a soft glance between them and shaky smiles crossed Hermione, Ron and Harry face. "I should climb up now, Harry Potter, I think?" Griphook mumbled bringing Harry's attention to the small goblin.

Hermione reached into her pocket and extracted the invisibility cloak. Curling his fingers around distracted Draco's wrist Harry pulled the blond against him with a smirk. As Hermione threw the cloak over the three of them, it was a tight squeeze but it covered them just enough so no-one would notice. "Perfect," she said bending down to check Harry's feet. "I can't see a thing. Lets go."

Harry turned on the spot with Griphook on his shoulders, concentrating will all his might on the Leaky Cauldron, the inn that held the entrance to Diagon Alley. He felt Griphook's small arms constrict tighter against his neck when they moved into the compressing darkness, and seconds later Harry's feet managed to find the pavement Opening his eyes he found himself stood Charing Cross road. Muggles bustled past wearing the hangdog expression of Early Morning, quite unconscious of the little inn's existence.

The bar in itself was almost empty. Tom the landlord was stood polishing glasses behind the counter; a couple of warlocks having a muttered conversation in the far corner glanced at Hermione and drew back into the shadows, a sliver of fear lancing along their tired eyes. "Madam Lestrange." Murmured as Hermione passed him, she looked him over and felt her mouth give a small twitch of a smile Before Ron kicked her and she snorted strutting past him without mentioning a word.

Hermione drew out Bellatrix's wand and tapped a brick in the nondescript wall in front of them. At once the bricks began to whirl and spin: a hole appeared in the middle of them, which grew wider and wider, finally forming an archway onto the narrow cobbled street that was Diagon Alley.

It seemed as though the theme of Tom's pub had followed out onto the streets, their ears were met by painful silence. It didn't feel like the same street no matter what the time, Harry was use to being pushed and shoved out of the way and into wrong shops. All too soon they arrived at the foot of the marble steps leading up to the great bronze doors. As Griphook had already warned them, the liveried goblins who usually flanked at the entrance had been replaced by two wizards both of whom were clutching large golden rode's.

Hermione's attention was quickly snatched away by the continual shout of her current alias. Cringing at the name knowing that people were hiding on her behalf and panicking when she stepped along the cobbles.

"That's Traver's," Draco whispered softly.

"Wow Draco you spoke." Harry smirked earning a growl from the bleached blond.

"Not the time for Jokes Potter, he's a death eater." Draco growled watching Harry move forward to pass the information to Hermione before smiling apologetically to his frustrated lover.

Traver's was a tall, thin wizard with a crown of bushy, grey hair and long sharp neck; he walked with a straight proud posture. Harry could tell this was a man who enjoyed what he did for the dark lord.

Hermione drew herself to her fullest height and said with as much contempt as she could muster. "And what do you want?"

"I merely sought to greet you," Traver's said his tone flickering between surprise and anger. "But if my presence is un-welcome..."

"No, not at all Traver's," Hermione said trying to quickly cover her mistake. "How are you?"

"Well, I must confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix."

"Really? Why?"

"Well," Travers coughed, "I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house after the ... ah ... escape."

"The dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past." Hermione said, in a magnificent imitation of Bellatrix's most contemptuous manor. "Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Traver's."

Although Traver's looked offended at her remark pushed back his suspicion. "I was sorry to hear about your Nephew, we hope he has a safe return." Despite the sympathetic look he didn't sound sorry at all at their loss. Harry looked across at Draco from the corner of his eye.

"You okay?" Harry whispered softly against Draco's cheek, ignoring Hermione and Trevor's continual conversation.

"Why shouldn't I be? They know you took me wasn't going to remain a secret forever Potter." Draco sniffed keeping his gaze on Hermione.

"Will you stop that!" Harry growled lowly in the back of his throat ignoring the continual shhing sound of Griphook in his ear.

"Stop what?" Draco hissed finally turning his furious eyes to Harry.

"The bloody 'Potter' I hate it. We aren't enemies anymore."

"Do you really want to argue now? In the middle of Diagon alley, in front of a Death Eater, while your friend is dressed to impersonate a very high ranked follower of the dark lord. You could get us all killed over nothing so shut up." Draco growled.

"Just tell me what the bloody hell is the matter with you." Harry pressed.

"It's nothing." Draco stated again. "Stop asking me ridiculous questions and concentrate and what's happening right in front of you."

"Shall we?" Said Traver's, gesturing Hermione forward. She had no choice but to fall into step beside him and head again towards the large bronze doors. Harry felt un-easy with their recent tag along they had never discussed the possibility of being spotted out in the open and so early in the morning. He suddenly felt a light resentment for himself for allowing the detail to slip.

"Ah, probity probes.' Sighed Traver's theatrically when they reached the doors. "So crude – but effective."

Nodding left and right at the wizards, who raised the golden rods and passed them up and down his body. Harry knew they detected spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. Knowing that he had only seconds Harry pointed Draco's wand at each of the guards in turn and murmured a quick _Confundus _charm. Hermione's long black hair rippled behind her as she climbed the steps.

"One moment, Madam." The guard said quickly raising his probe.

"But you have just done that!" Hermione spat, her tone a harsh arrogant voice and again Harry was taken aback by her attitude. The guard looked down at his rod with confusion.

"Yeah. you've just checked them Marius." His companion stated in a dazed whisper.

Hermione swept forwards with Ron following at her heels, Harry, Draco and Griphook trotting quickly behind them. Releasing the breath he didn't realise he had been holding Harry sighed softly when he looked at the familiar building. They had made it further than he thought they would get.

Hermione stepped towards the counter; Harry could see her body trembling lightly with nervous fear. "Madam Lestrange!" Said the goblin, evidently startled by her, "Dear me! How- may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault." Hermione stated her tone stronger than she felt.

The goblin seemed to recoil at her statement. Harry glanced quickly to their surroundings several goblin including Traver's had stopped to stare at Hermione. Alarmed Harry looked to his friend in hope that Hermione's polyjouice had not worn out already and was relieved to find she was still holding the firm mask of Bellatrix.

"You have... identification?" The goblin asked.

"Identification? I –I have never been asked for identification before!" Hermione spat angrily.

"Your wand will do Madam." The goblin tried.

"_They know!" _Griphook whispered loudly. "_They would have been warned of the impostor."_

Harry jolted his head to side and lifted the hawthorn wand from under his cloak and pointed it towards the goblin. Taking a strong breath he whispered "Imperio." A curious sensation shot down Harry's arm as he felt the spell work it's away across the room and manipulate the Goblin easily.

Taking the wand from Hermione's hand he examined it quickly. "Ah, you have a new wand I see, Madam Lestrange."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "No, no that is my—"

"A new wand?" Traver's shouted approaching the counter sceptically. "But how could you have done? Which wand maker did you use?"

Harry acted without thinking; pointing his wand at Traver's and repeating the spell.

"Oh yes. I see." Said Traver's looking down to Hermione's wand. "Yes, very handsome. And it is working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in don't you?"

Hermione looked between them bewildered, but remained silent and played along with it. The old goblin behind the counter clapped his hands and a younger goblin approached him unsurely. "I shall need the clankers." He told the goblin as it dashed away and returned only moments later with a bag full of what sounded like jangling metal. "Good, good, well if you follow me. Madam Lestrange." The goblin said hopping from his stool and vanishing from sight. "I shall take you to your vault."

"Wait – Bogrod!" Another goblin scurried from around the counter.

"We have instructions!" he said with a bow to Hermione, "Forgive me Madam Lestrange. But we have special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange." He whispered urgently in Bogrod's ear, but the Imperiused goblin shook him off.

"I am aware of the instructions. Madame Lestrange wishes to visit her vault – very old family – old clients – this way please."

Hermione glanced down at Ron and attempted a soft smile. There was no going back now. No matter what happened.

* * *

_I hate this Chapter, almost all of it has been copied out of the book and the bits that havn't don't really make scense.  
whats happened to the reviews guys? I do I appriate review even if they are 'You suck' Or 'Stop writting its shit' I just like the emails. :D  
I didn't update last Thursday and I havn't updated this thursday because I was too lazy and I needed a break.  
I have a job interview in about 10 minutes all the way in town :/ Not looking forward to it since all my body wants to do at the minute is sleep.  
I have to find something to do people!  
Review or I still send Gringotts Goblin to your houses! _

_:O Harrrrrryyyyyyyy, I am so happy that you like my story :p Yes of course I will marry you! Just give me a place and date!_


	17. Gringotts Part Two

**Title:** Gringotts Part Two.  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Traver's bolted for a minute before turning on his heels and casually walking along the track and away from them. He heard Draco whisper a quick question before muttering rather harshly. "I'm making him hide." His wand set itself again against Bogrod who whistled to summon cart which came trundling along the tracks out of the darkness towards them.

* * *

**Gringotts Part Two**

"Good!" Griphook exclaimed. "So, we need Bogrod to control the cart; I no longer have the authority. But there will be not be room for the wizard."

Harry nodded extending his arm to point the tip of Malfoy's wand at Traver's. "Imperio."

Traver's bolted for a minute before turning on his heels and casually walking along the track and away from them. He heard Draco whisper a quick question before muttering rather harshly. "I'm making him hide." His wand set itself again against Bogrod who whistled to summon cart which came trundling along the tracks out of the darkness towards them.

They gathered in the cart, all of them gathered at the back watching Griphook and Bogrod stood in front of the four of them. With a jerk the cart moved off, gathering speed; Harry felt Draco curl his fingers against the base of his shirt of give a light tug. They hurtled past Travers, who was trying his up most hardest to wriggle into a crack in the wall, before the cart started twisting and turning through the labyrinthine.

They had ventured the furthest Harry had ever been in Gringotts. They took a sharp hairpin turn and Harry had to try his hardest to concentrate on which direction they were leading and what lay in front of him. He felt a surge of confusion cross over him when the sight of a flowing waterfall fell away from the ceiling. His un-easiness was not let off when he heard Griphook shout a loud no.

Water filled his eyes and hair, wetting through his clothes. The cart gave a lurch and flipped and they were all thrown out of it, the cart smashed against the passenger's wall, Hermione shrieked close to him, a light sensation filled him as he floated weightlessly to the hard rocky floor.

"C-cushioning charm." Hermione spluttered, trying to rub the water from her eyes. Harry nodded and cast a quick glance around at everyone, dread filled his stomach when he found himself watching Hermione gather herself from the floor and pat the water from her clothes. It was Hermione. Her long black locks were again the soft brown curled strands; her eyes were wide when she too noticed that Ron had changed back.

"The thief's downfall!" Griphook shouted, clambering to his feet and looking back at the deluge on the tracks, which Harry knew now was more than water."It washes all away all enchantments, all magical concealments! They know there are imposters in Gringotts, they have set off defences against us!"

Hermione checked quickly that she still held her beaded bag and Harry thrust his hand hurriedly into his jacket to check for the invisibility cloak. He sighed with relief before catching Bogrod shaking his head in bewilderment; the water seemed to have flushed the imperious curse from his system.

"We need him!" Griphook snapped, spurring Harry into action. He lifted his wand and again pointed it at the confused little goblin. "We will never enter the vault without him and the clankers."

"Imperio!" Harry whispered again. He felt the familiar warmth cross his arm as Bogrod again submitted to his every will. Ron hurried forward to snatch the small leather bag from the floor and looked to Harry with a slight nod. He could see the un-easiness in each face as he looked between them, they had planned for almost everything and everything that they had not thought of was happening none the less. Harry for a minute thought that this really was going to the last time he would look across his friends faces. Shaking it off he smiled faintly at each of them.

"I can hear people coming." Hermione whispered gently, whirling on her heels she pointed the tip of Bellatrix's wand at the waterfall and shouted. "Protego!" They watched the shield charm break and the flow of enchanted water as it flew up the passageway.

"Good thinking," Harry complimented. "Lead the way, Griphook."

"How the bloody hell are we suppose to get back?" Ron whispered softly to Harry. "We can't get back through there without being caught, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "We'll worry about that when we have to, let's just get to the vault and we can think about getting out when we are finished." He smiled at Ron encouragingly. "Don't worry about it Ron, have I ever let you down before?" He snorted a laugh when Ron cocked a smirk and shook his head. "Griphook, how much further?"

"Not far, Harry Potter, not far."

Several gasps echoed against the stone walls as they rounded the corner, they came to a halt each one breathing heavy breaths of panic. A giant dragon was tethered to the ground at their feet. It's scales had turned pale and flaky with age and lack of fresh air, the years had not been kind on large beast milky pink eyes: both rear hind legs bore heavy metal cuff to prevent it from moving to far from its designated vault. It's spikes wings hugged tight against its large frame, restricted by the small proximity of its living quarters. Harry felt a pang of respect for the large beast it could have been there since it was so young growing into an environment that was to small, to secluded, to hidden away. It reminded him much of life before Hogwarts.

It turned its head and roared with a strength to force the rocks around them to tremble. Opening its mouth and spat a jet of fire that forced them all back against the passageway. "It's partly blind," Griphook wheezed. "Although it seems to have grown more aggressive because of it. We have the means to control it, it has learned what to expect when the clangers come. Give them to me."

Ron hurried to pass the bag over to the goblin. He pulled from the bag a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a loud, ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils. Griphook handed them to each of them, Bogrod taking his meekly. "When I tell you to, you must knock them together; the beast associates the noise with pain and will retreat. We will then need Bogrod to place him palm on the vault.

They advanced round the corner again, shaking the Clankers and the noise echoed off the walls around them, grossly magnified, so that inside of Harry's skull seemed to vibrate painfully. They all watched as the Dragon roared in frustration and slowly retreat away from the noise, giving a clean view of the various scars slashed against its face.

Griphook was shouting again and Harry was quickly losing his patience with the tiny goblin. Following his orders Harry pushed Bogrod forward to press his hand against the vault door. The door melted away to leave a cave like opening, golden coins and goblets, silver amour, various different creature sins and skulls still proudly sporting glorious jewelled crowns towered from the floor to the ceiling.

"We need to look fast." Harry demanded quickly, Hermione and Ron nodded without hesitation quickly parting across the room, but Draco just stood there taking in the sight of his aunt's vault. Harry nudged him roughly pulling a scowl to the blonde's lips. "You have to help, we didn't bring you to sight see."

Draco growled in the back of his throat and stepped back, silvery eyes shadowing a light shade of disappointment. They heard the sound of a clunk behind them and turning they found that the door had reappeared ceiling them inside in complete darkness. "It doesn't matter! Bogrod will be able to release us when it's done, use your wands for some light."

"Lumos!" Harry shone his wand around the vault.

"Harry. Could this be? – Aargh!"

Harry whirled to where Hermione was shouting and blowing cold air against the ends of her fingers. "It burnt me!" she screeched throwing the goblet to the floor and knocking the rest to the floor. Her finger flew into her mouth a soft whine leaving her lips.

"They have added Gemiono and Flagrante curses!" Griphook muttered suddenly. "Everything that we touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless. If you continue this way you will all be crushed by the weight of extending gold."

"Okay. Don't anyone touch anything." He breathed a sigh and closed his eyes in thought. "Getting was suppose to be the hardest part and now look at us?" He moaned, frustrated with entire task. "Just look around, remember, the cups small and gold, - it had a badger engraved on it, two handles or look for the Ravenclaw symbol, is a small eagle."

They looked around the room for anything that fitted with Harry description, his wand light past over shields and goblin made helmets set on shelves rising to the ceiling. Higher and higher he raised the beam until his eyes landed on something made his heart skip a beat and his hands tremble. "it's there, it's up there!"

Hermione and Ron pointed their wands to the small golden up, each of them looking between each other with excited smiles and thankful glances. Then Ron's smile fell away into a frown and he looked to Harry expectantly. "How are we suppose to get it all the way up there, we can't touch anything."

"Accio cup!" Hermione cried, she had forgotten in her desperation what the goblin had told them only moments ago. He snarled at her telling not to bother.

"Then what do we do!" Harry snapped furiously. "If you want the sword, Griphook, then you're going to have to help us more than – the sword." He whispered looking to Hermione, "Hermione give it here." Harry called watching Hermione fumble inside of her robes and draw out the small beaded bag. He smiled thankfully at her, and didn't miss the greedy expression that crossed over Griphook's pointed features. "If I could just poke it through one of the handles—but I need to get high enough up there."

It was too high for any of them to reach, even Ron who was the tallest of the group was struggling to get the appropriate height and for a few seconds they all allowed the bitter sting of disappointment settle over everything else they had felt. The heat of the multiplying metal ran across his face and down his throat, he heard the dragon roar loudly and the sound of loud clanking shot a shiver down his spine.

"Come on Potter!" Draco snapped snatching the sword from Harry's hand and giving it his best shot only to cry out in frustration. "You have to do something!"

"I'm trying!" Harry snapped frustrated with the blond. "We all are, just go away Malfoy we don't need you here." Harry regretted his words when the scowl fell from Draco's face and he stepped back with a vacant stare. He would have apologized to the blond but he didn't have the time, he needed that cup and time was drawing to a quick end. "Hermione, I need to get up there. We can't leave without it, you know that."

Hermione nodded pointing her wand at Harry and whispered. "Levicorpus."

Harry felt the familiar felling of his ankles being held high in the air, his finger accidently brushing against a silver suit of armour. With a scream of pure pain, Ron, Hermione and Draco were knocked against various objects that spilled out into the room and left blisters against their skin. Griphook had fallen just below the scorched treasures the tiny goblin's fingers being the only thing left visible under the gold.

Harry seized Griphook's fingers and pulled. The blistered goblin emerged by degrees, howling out in agony. They fell backwards leaving Harry lying over a bed of searing golden trinkets. The sword flying from his hands. "Get it!" Harry shouted fighting hard to ignore the immense burning against his skin. "where is the sword? It has the cup on it!" Harry called.

"There!" Griphook exclaimed and lunged for the sword as if nothing else mattered to him by now. The goblin had never trusted them and Harry knew now to what extent he had trusted the goblin. Griphook swung the sword high in the air, out of Harry's reach sending the cup flying across the room, Harry thought quickly catching in his hands and not caring that the metal was scorching his skin and forming millions of replicas like the one held so tightly in his hands.

The door to the vault opened and he found himself being carried along with Ron, Hermione and Draco out by a sea of fiery treasures. He thought back to a few of the old films Dudley use to watch, how happy the characters had been sliding through doors on mountains of treasure and how painful the experience was for him and his friends.

Griphook ran across the burning gold, the sword held firmly between his hands shouting "thieves! Thieves! Help! Thieves!" Before Harry could get to him, he slipped amongst the gathered crowd, accepted by all of them.

Harry called out a stunning spell aiming it at the group of goblin, Hermione and Ron joined him trying to make their way through the crowd of Goblins and wizards, curling his fingers to Draco's wrist Harry pulled him along behind them, desperate not to leave any of them behind, apart from Griphook. They had come together and there was no chance Harry was about to abandon any of them even if the slimy git was ignoring him.

The tethered Dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flames flew over the attacking goblins. He watched as they all backed away in fear, Harry felt his insides turn with relief pointing his wand instead at the thick metal cuffs of the dragon he shouted. "Releashio!"

The cuffs broke open with a sound that almost shattered his eardrums. "This way." Harry called shooting stunning spells at the advancing goblins. He sprinted towards the blind Dragon, Hermione, Draco and Ron following behind him with un-easy glances.

"What are—"

"No time for a lecture Hermione, come on get on."

Harry climbed quickly onto the beast's back feeling the hard scales under him, the beast didn't even seem to realise that it was no longer caged to the floor or that Harry had indeed mounted it and was helping Hermione maker her way on. It took only a few seconds for it to no longer feel the pull at it's legs and with a loud roar reared. Forward.

Hermione squeaked loudly wrapping her arms to Ron's waist and burying her head into his shoulder. Ron flushed soft shade of red before the dragon began to move forward knocking Goblin and wizards apart like skittles. It was too big, the Dragon would never be able to get out but holding onto the light shiver of hope Harry breathed softly and bit his lips.

With the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way out of the passage and into the marble hallway. Wizards and goblins screeched diving for cover from the large dragon. At last it had enough space to spread its large leathery winds and smelling fresh air it took off with the four of them still attached to its back. Soaring through the thick metal doors and stumbling into Diagon Alley and launched itself into the sky.

Harry sighed with relief looking over his shoulder at Ron who grinned back at him and nodded towards the cup. "We got it!" He mouthed excitedly and Harry couldn't help but grin and laugh lightly, pumped with adrenalin he closed his eyes and breathed a content breath against the Dragon's chilling scales. "Is it me, or are we losing height?" Ron shouted.

Harry looked over at the rapidly growing mountains and tree's even catching his own shadow in the mossy green lake. Lower and Lower the dragon flew in great, spiralling circles. "When it gets low enough we'll jump, straight into the water before it realises we're here. Ron seemed to more than eager to just jump now a broad grin etched against his face while Hermione and Draco looked hesitant but determined. Harry kept his gaze against the water, watching as the beast wide yellow underbelly rippled against the surface. "Now!" he cried.

He slithered over the side of the dragon and plummeted feet first, towards the lakes surface, the fall was heavier than he expected hitting the water roughly he kicked his legs franticly to the surface. Ron, Hermione and Draco appeared not long after all of them the water wasn't too deep that they could not walk their way to the shore, fighting only against sinking mud and tripping reeds to the shore and crawling up with a shudder. Hermione spluttered.

Ron, Hermione and Draco collapsed exhausted against each other on the bank, Harry felt he could just fall to the grass and sleep rather peacefully but instead he forced his feet forward and cast protective spells around them before joining the others who were now sat in the grass looking pleased with themselves apart from a certain blond snake that Harry knew he'd have to apologize to soon. But that could wait.

Hermione was fumbling through her beaded bag, handing everyone the small bottles of pumpkin juice she had taken from Shell cottage, none of them refused gulping it down and feeling just that a little more refreshed and content with where they were. Silence clouded the clearing as they all silently basked in their own personal glory. Hermione was knocking Ron playfully with her fingers and grinning over at him.

"Well, on the up side." Ron muttered lifting his hand to watch the skin re-grow. "We got the goblet. On the down side—"

"We were robbed by a goblin." Harry mumbled unable to stop the faint laugh from leaving his lips.

"Little scab." Ron hissed shaking his head lightly.

Harry smiled unable to stop himself from feeling just a little bit proud of their actions, almost none of it had gone to plan but it had all worked out perfectly fine in the end, they had not come away without any cuts or bruises but they had come away with their lives. For that they were all thankful, even Draco who was sat miserably away from them.

Harry smiled watching Hermione again fish around in her beaded bag and produce another tent. Ron offered his services with the spell but I didn't work as well as when Hermione had done it. Although the witch did leave it alone for a few seconds before correcting it with a soft smile.

* * *

_This will be the last chapter that I will be taking out of the book  
It takes me forever to copy from the book because it's just not fun and creative.  
D: I have to go back into school next week for an exam pfft.  
I have started a new story, so I will not be able to post this every thursday now, it will be every other thursday.  
**But **I will be posting the nexy chapter in the next few days :) Maybe tuesday?  
Review Or i will send the Dragon after you! :p_


	18. Whisper I love you

**Title:** Whisper I love you  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Draco woke with a start, his breathing heavy with panic, jolting Harry when he felt sharp nails pass through the thin fabric of his shirt and scratch roughly against his skin. He hissed softly before quickly gathering Draco in his arms and squeezing him tightly. "Relax, its fine. I'm here." Harry breathed. "Merlin, I'm here." He panted softly pressing his mouth against Draco's.

* * *

**Whisper I love you**

Harry couldn't put it off any longer; he'd been sat with Hermione and Ron since they had landed against the ground and purposely avoided the miserable face of his blond lover, it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to ignore the blond out of spite. It was more that he didn't want Draco to bring him down from their current high.

It was selfish, but if Draco had been with them as long as the others he too would know the importance of achieving a goal in their task. The thrill it offered them, the very feeling of being able to continue on for another day. Success in their mission.

It wasn't until Hermione had volunteered to stay and keep watch with Ron that Harry realised that she could sense the tension between himself and Draco. Ron too looked at him with a sympathetic little smile, he didn't want to talk to Malfoy, he had after all been the one to start it.

They had been completely fine the night before and now all of a sudden Harry was back to being Potter and the blond hissed every syllable with enough venom to kill the receiver on opening letters. But swallowing his anger Harry pushed forward into the tent and lay beside the blond silently for a few seconds staring up at the threaded fabric with lost eyes.

It was uncomfortable, listening to Draco breath tensely at the side of him, not wanted to be the first to cave, but begging desperately for Harry to reach out to him. Comfort him when he needed it without needingly having to ask the raven haired wizard and appearing no more than a snivelling wreck.

Harry seemed to take the hint, placing his glasses to the side and rolling over to wrap his arms tightly to the blonde's slender frame. Draco tried hard not to press himself back against Harry's comforting embrace or sigh contently when Harry kissed the back of his neck and nuzzle him affectionately.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry whispered breathing softly against Draco's ear he blinked slowly.

"I told you, it's nothing." Draco replied holding back the snap in his tone.

"Draco, there is obviously something bothering you. Just tell me, please." Harry whispered his tone light and pleading against the snake.

"It's nothing." Draco growled.

"Is it because of what happened in the vault, you know I didn't mean it? We were all frustrated, I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have. We do need you here. I need you here; I want you here more than anything."

"You want me here, but you don't need me. The only thing I do is sit around all day on my own and then help you, Granger or Weasley when it comes to taking watch. I have no purpose here, that doesn't bother me, because I know that you and them have something you must do and I know that it doesn't require me. I just like knowing that you want me here." Draco whispered.

"Then what's the matter with you? Don't say nothing you were fine last night—"

"That's the problem." Draco cut him off breathing deeply and curling his fingers into the fabric of their sleeping bag.

"Last night? What did I do last night that upset you?" Harry asked confusion spreading against the pupils of his eyes, he shifted a little when Draco turned in his arms and stared at him with wide grey eyes.

"You told me you were going to die." Draco stated. "When you said it, I just let it drop; thought nothing more about it but then when I closed my eyes I could see you. Lying there lifelessly desperate for help." His voice broke. "I don't want to hear things like that, your suppose to say that everything is going to fine, when I ask you what you see in the future you always say death. I told you that I wanted you to be honest with me and more than anything I do. But there are something's that you don't tell someone who loves you."

Tears had begun to pool along the base of his eyes and he fought hard to keep his gaze with Harry.

"I woke up several time that night panicking that I was going to wake up alone, when it was my turn to take watch I kept looking over at where you were sleeping just praying each time that you were still there. I can't stand the thought of losing someone as important as you in my life and since you said it. I can't stop thinking about it." Draco breathed heavily closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip.

Harry sighed softly nuzzling the tip of his nose against the silky blond locks.

"I never really had anyone that I felt so strongly for. My father was always too busy training me to be the perfect death eater and introducing me to rich powerful families. You never have true friends in Slytherin; every single one of them would stab you in the back given the chance. My mother had always been supportive but you, you make me feel like I could do anything, I feel safe when you're around and I can't stand the thought of losing you. Not now." Draco sobbed.

Harry didn't really know what to say; instead he tightened his arms around Draco's waist and held him tightly against him, breathing soft shhing sounds into his ear.

"You're suppose to tell me that everything is okay, that when you picture the future you see us sat around the table at Christmas surrounded by Weasley's and maybe my mother, I want you to say that you see us bickering with each other in an old house when we are long past our prime. Not that you see yourself losing and leaving me alone." Draco whispered heavily.

Harry groaned pressing his mouth against Draco's temple. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean it, everything is going to be alright, I know it is. We will do all those things and so many more. I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't think of how it would affect you only how I felt." He breathed desperately. "Everything is going to be fine, nothing is going to happen to me or you or anyone else. I'm really sorry; it was never my intention to hurt you."

"I know." Draco whispered curling his fingers into the fabric of Harry's shirt. "It just made me so angry with you. Even today when we were trapped in that vault, I just kept thinking of you not being there anymore."

"I'm always going to be here! I'm the boy who lived remember." Harry forced a laugh. "We're looking for Horcruxes." Harry blurted suddenly changing the subject and mood. "You said the other night that you trusted me and I trust you."

"What's a Horcrux?" Draco whispered quizzically.

"It's an object in which a witch or wizard can harbour a piece of their sole." Harry mumbled. "So that if the body of the creator was ever destroyed they could return, through the fragments of their soul; you-know-who had created them to ensure that he does not die, he wishes to be immortal and this is the only way he was able to return once he had been destroyed."

Draco watched him curiously for a few seconds, his mind whirling through the new information.

"I'm the chosen one. But in order for me to kill he-who-must-not-be-named we need to destroy every last Horcrux to prevent his return to power. That's why it's was so important that we did not leave without that cup today." Harry breathed softly. "I trust you, Draco. Don't throw it back in my face."

"I won't." Draco whispered, tilting his face to capture Harry's mouth between his own.

Harry sighed softly curling his arms tightly against Draco waist and resting the point of his chin against the top of Draco blond locks, his eyes closed but he didn't feel much like sleep, Draco was curling his fingers through the fabric of Harry's shirt staring blankly at the fabric and tugging it tightly in his hand.

They found it hard to fall into a peaceful sleep, the adrenalin being released through a sudden surge of depression. Fluttering his eyes Draco breathed through his nose the fiery smell of Harry skin and sighed contently against him.

**(* * *)**

Darkness had fallen thick and fast against their camping sight. Small stars dotted the sky in a diss-organized fashion across the sky, each one spread far enough apart that they were not touching but close enough for comforting company. Thick pine trees stretched over most of the ground casting eerie shadows against the dark blackish grass, concealing various secrets from the 5 camping wizards.

Hermione had slouched against Ron's shoulder still picking at the dry skin of his hands, her eyes closed in relaxation and soft content breaths rattling her chest. He would have woken her, but Ron felt she deserved a few minutes rest even if that meant saddling him with all of the work.

He sighed heavily and tipped his head back to gaze at the start filled sky, so innocent and ignorant to world below them, sparkling happily at the moons side while families below suffered horrific torture and gruesome deaths. It was a morbid thought but a true one all the same.

Shifting his hand to lay against her knee Ron smiled lightly and shook the thought from his head. It wouldn't help to focus on the negative, there had to small positives, even if they were the smallest positive reasons in the world, he had to focus on them.

Because if he started to believe that they would never make it, then they wouldn't.

(* * *)

Draco woke with a start, his breathing heavy with panic, jolting Harry when he felt sharp nails pass through the thin fabric of his shirt and scratch roughly against his skin. He hissed softly before quickly gathering Draco in his arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Relax, its fine. I'm here." Harry breathed. "Merlin, I'm here." He panted softly pressing his mouth against Draco's.

The blond reacted needily, pressing his hands against Harry's chest fluttering his eyes; cold sweat ran across his brow and he breathed shakily against the thin fabric of Harry's shirt, his own clothes damp with the added fluid from his skin. Shivering lightly he pressed his lips roughly to those of his lover's, savouring the sweet taste of Harry mouth and revelling in the feel of his hands against his shivering skin.

He fought desperately to feel Harry against him, hooking his legs over the raven and burying his fingers into the wild sleep swept locks of the boy who lived to force their mouth harder against each other. Dragging his tongue across Harry's lower lip he mapped the familiar territory of Harry's mouth before pulling away desperate for air, Harry's forehead tilting to rest against his.

Eyes closed as they shared a needy breath.

"Everything's going to be fine."

Draco nodded dropping his hands from Harry's hair down to his chest again and tugging the lightly tarred material comfortingly. He breathed a shaky breath and shifted to rub the end of his nose against Harry's affectionately.

"Just relax, and go back to sleep." Harry whispered biting his lower lip when Draco shook his head and tilted his head back to capture Harry's lower lip in his mouth. "Draco, it's late. We need to get some rest, please." Harry breathed.

"Do you love me?" Draco whispered, laying his head against Harry's chest when the dark haired wizard rolled over to his back. His long fingers still fiddling with Harry's shirt.

"I love you so much, that sometime I have to check that I am still me." Harry whispered softly lifting his hand to brush away the lose strands of hair. "You know I love you, its the whole reason you're here right now and not back at Hogwarts, it's the whole reason I wanted to help you when you wouldn't ask."

"When this is all over, are you still going to love me?" Draco whispered softly.

"More than ever," Harry grinned. "We're gonna have a big house, well not too big but big enough for you and me, and we're going to sit on the sofa at night and watch the tele or read and just cuddle all of the time. I want to do so many things with when this is all over." He smiled.

"I love you to, you know." Draco breathed heavily.

"I know."

"I had a picture of you under my pillow back at the manor, wasn't the nicest picture. It had wanted printed all over it but it was the only thing I had left you know." Draco mumbled. "I had given you my tie and the only things that I had taken from you were words." Draco laughed. "I even sat up to listen to Potter watch every night. I wanted to hear you but I knew that was impossible."

"You listened to Potter watch?" Harry snorted.

"My mother heard one of the house elves mention it. I enjoyed it, read the paper everyday to make sure you were never in it for the wrong reasons. It was pathetic really. But I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"You should talk to Hermione that tie was my life, I played with that bloody thing so much that most of the threads had broken and dis-coloured." Harry laughed. "We were both as pathetic as each other."

Draco laughed lightly curling against Harry's side and breathing evenly against his chest.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Draco mumbled fluttering his eyes tiredly.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep and try to forget all about the other night."

"I try."

Harry sighed unable to fall back asleep, even when he felt Draco relax against him and the soft even sound of peaceful breaths filled the small tent. Kissing the top of Draco's head he let his mind wonder to the past few days, he had told Draco he felt he was going to die, not because he wanted to be honest with blonde, it was more that he wanted support, he needed someone to tell _him_ that he was going to be alright.

Chewing his lip he rolled his head to the side and tried not to think about it again, he wouldn't let himself be beaten that easily. He had to try and make it to the end not just for the wizarding population's sake but for Draco's and his own. And knowing he had one less Horcrux to worry about made him feel better and more confident with the task ahead.

* * *

_For everyone that wanted to know what was up with Draco._  
_I also wanted to do a nice fluffy chapter, even though it is a little bit dark..._  
_I told you i was going to do an early update, I finshed this about 5 minutes ago and it's 2:15 in the morning here :/_  
_So I am off to bed. For sleepings._  
_Hope you all enjoyed it, because I won't be posting another chapter untill next week now :D_  
_Review for Draco Malfoy's under pants!_


	19. Watching you, watching me

**Title:** watching you, watching me  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** "Everything is going to be fine." Draco whispered shutting his eyes tightly and leaning over to kiss the side of Harry head. Harry groaned against him shifting until he was propped up by the balls of his knees, strong hands curled tightly to Draco's shirt as he sobbed desperately in the material. Their roles switched for a tender moment between the pair. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

**Watching you, watching me**

Harry watched Draco scurry around the open terrain with a soft smile against his thin lips. The blond had been running around all morning, helping with every little job that was on offer to him. He had assisted Hermione when preparing breakfast and had even helped Ron when it came to disposing of the leftovers.

He had asked Harry's permission when Hermione had asked him to help with erecting fresh wards. Harry had smiled and handing him the wand without giving it much of a thought until the deed was done and Draco was practically shoving the bond of wood and magic back into his hands. He of course had not expected the teen to run or even attempt to injure any of them, but Ronald remained cautious in the snake's presence no matter what the situation.

Harry had decided that today would be a day of rest, Hermione, Ron and Draco had worked hard the day before and felt they had earned at least one day without the mention of Horcruxes or Voldemort and whenever Hermione tried to address the subject with him, he would raise his hand and shake his head.

He felt they earned it.

The only time the subject had been brought up was between Harry and Hermione when they had spoken about the night before and Draco's new knowledge of their current dilemma. She had smiled at him proudly but warned him against telling an already un-trusting Ron. Harry had agreed and with a smile told Draco to keep the information to himself, no matter how much Ron pushed him in their squabbles.

"But Harry we must—" Hermione started but was cut off by Harry standing up and moving away from her. She huffed and thumped Ron who chuckled at the side of her.

"What the hell was that for?" The red head growled.

"You have to help me; we can't just sit around and do nothing. You-know-who could be out there right now, taking over god knows what. Today could be the difference between victory and defeat." She roared desperately trying to get through to both boys.

"Hermione, just relax and take one day to yourself. I know what I'm doing just relax and enjoy what time we have. We have one more Horcrux to find and we have no idea where that is." Harry mumbled. "If any of us, think of a destination it could be, we will leave without a second thought."

That seemed to settle her for a few minutes, but Harry could tell every time he looked over at her that she was thinking of the Horcruxes location.

"Harry mate." Ron called beckoning the raven haired wizard over to where he and Hermione were sat quietly. "Listen mate, last night when you took over from me and I went into the tent. Malfoy kept calling you." He mumbled. "I thought he was being him, but then I could hear him crying."

Hermione shot her eyes to Ron, all other thoughts abandoning her mind. "Did you see what was wrong with him?"

"I tried, honestly I went over to him but he was whispering 'Harry' over and over again. To be honest mate, it kind of worried me he was shaking and sobbing. I didn't want to say anything in front of him you know what he's like." Ron whispered softly casting his gaze over to Draco who was quietly reading from Hermione's beadle the bard.

Harry bit his lower lip and looked across to the blond. Hermione caught Harry's guilty look and furrowed her brow. "Harry Potter, what have you done?"

"I haven't—"

"Don't you lie to me! Was it what you said in the vault yesterday?"

"No, I haven't-"

"How dare you say such a thing to him, honestly the pair of you have been arguing on and off ever since we brought him with us. I did not realise we were travelling with children." She scowled. "He is as much a part of this search as me and Ron and you wouldn't have said anything like that to the pair of us."

"Hermione, it's not—" Harry tried frustrated when again Hermione spoke over him.

"You can't keep doing things like this Harry, if you love him then you—"

"I told him I was going to die."

Ron and Hermione stared at him silently, Hermione blinked once before looking away and sighing softly.

"I told him that I could die. I just wanted to tell someone how scared I was and he reacted badly."

"Why didn't you tell us what you were thinking?" Ron whispered softly. Hermione kept her gaze down to her hands. "I mean we all knew it was a possibility that none of us would make it. You could have talked to us about it."

"I didn't want to worry you." Harry muttered softly.

"But you made him worry."

"I know I did, and I have already apologized for it. Several time."

"You shouldn't have said it." Hermione piped up suddenly.

"Really Hermione? You think?"

"How could you say something like that to someone you love?" She questioned.

"I don't know okay Hermione? I thought he could handle it. I can't be expected to listen to everyone else's fears and keep mine bottled up because I'm afraid someone will act negatively." He scowled.

"What do you mean by that?" She huffed.

"I sit and listen to Ron talk about losing his family because they helped us, I sat and listened to you cry when Ron left because you were scared that he didn't love you, that he wouldn't come back, that he just didn't feel anything anymore. I sat and listened to Malfoy moan about the way he was treated at the manor, I listened to him tell me how scared he was that the you-know-who would kill him or his mother. But the minute I mention to anyone that I'm scared of losing more than the fight, I'm the bad guy." He snapped. "I just wanted someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay for a change."

"Harry—" Hermione whispered.

"No Hermione, I tell you guys the same thing every time. _Don't worry everything will be fine, just relax everything will be okay, we can do this I know we can._ Why can't any of you tell me that everything is going to be alright?" He growled. "Don't I deserve to hear that _I'm _going to be alright, that_ I_ can do this?"

His statement hung between the three of them for a few seconds. Ron cast his glance awkwardly to Hermione who remained staring at the furiously saddened face of her friend.

"I don't want to talk about Horcruxes or the you-know-who, for just one day I wanted to be able sit with my friends and my boyfriend and just pretend that everything was going o okay, that nothing had happened. But I can't even have that because you're obsessed with finding these Horcruxes Hermione."

Hermione lowered her gaze to her hand and sighed faintly.

"Just forget it." Harry shot suddenly climbing to his feet and crossing the field to slip through into the tent. Draco looked up from the pages of Hermione's book catching the retreating back of his lover before glancing over to an awkwardly silent Hermione and Ron.

**(* * *)**

It had been an hour previous to Harry storming into the tent that he came storming out. He glanced over at Hermione who bit her lip and looked away while Ron offered a friendly smile. Harry sighed softly and returned it before turning his gaze to Draco who was sat a few meters away from the tent, still fluttering his emotionless eyes down the words of Hermione's book.

"Can we talk?"

Draco looked up at him and bit his lower lip. Ron had told him to just hang back for a few hours to let Harry blow off some of his own steam and calm down. Looking up into desperately pleading green eyes he snapped the book shut silently and nodded.

Harry practically pulled him into the tent allowing the blond only time to pass Hermione back the book and thank her. Before he was once again yanked through the tent opening. He stood awkwardly while Harry pottered around the tent and cast soft glances his way.

"What is it you want?" Draco cringed, he didn't mean to sound so thoughtless about his words. But it didn't matter because Harry didn't seem to even acknowledge that his lover had spoken.

"I just want you to sit with me for a bit." Harry whispered a smile.

Draco smiled softly at him, crossing his legs against the floor, his back propped against one of the metal poles that held the material together. Harry didn't hesitate to fall into the spot beside of him, lying against the ground to lay his head in the blondes lap.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

Draco beamed a grin at him and dropped his hand to run gently through the messed curls of Harry hair, watching the emerald eyed teen flutter his eyes and release a tense breath.

"What do you see when you think of all this being over?"

"You and I, grinning at each other because we can't really think of anything appropriate to say. Everyone's face when they realise that a Malfoy managed to charm the chosen ones heart. I see us living together in a small house, just you and me as happy as I've ever been." Draco whispered softly. "You and I doing everything together, arguing over whose turn it was to make the dinner, bickering over stupid things then falling over each in laughter other because it was ridiculous what we fell out about."

Harry laughed lightly a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Lazy Sunday mornings, lying in bed just talking aimlessly at each other neither of us really caring what the other was saying but listening all the same. Actually sleeping in a real bed –not just any bed, our bed—inviting close friends and family over at Christmas or going over there throwing parties and growing old together in the same little house we started in."

"Sounds nice." Harry whispered.

"I know." Draco breathed softly glancing over at the tent opening with distant eyes.

"Ron told me you were crying again last night." Harry whispered, he felt Draco tense under him and bit his lip. "You need to stop thinking about it. You're more worried about it than me and it was my thought." Harry smiled lightly trying to put the blond at ease.

"I don't want to lose you." Draco breathed softly.

"You won't, you promised you wouldn't let yourself lose me."

"I know I did."

"You have to keep that promise. I need you to help me through this as much as you need me." Harry whispered.

"I know." Draco smiled softly.

"Draco I know you don't want to hear it and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have but I'm scared and I really need someone to talk to." Harry whispered. "I can't stand the thought of leaving you here, letting you down because I wasn't strong enough to stop him." He breathed fluttering his eyes to watch Draco stare at the open tent. "I need you to just hold me and tell _me_ that everything is going to be alright."

"I know." Draco repeated distantly.

"I'm scared." Harry breathed turning his head to nuzzle his face into the fabric of his shirt. "I need you." He sobbed.

Draco's eyes widened as he stared down the sobbing teenager. Harry had seemed so strong and yet right now lying on the tent floor with Draco he seemed just as broken as the rest of them. The fight had been drawn out of him, his burdens getting too much for just one person to bear. Draco felt his own heart break at the sight of his sobbing lover.

The strong Harry Potter clinging so desperately to him in floods of feared tears.

"Everything is going to be fine." Draco whispered shutting his eyes tightly and leaning over to kiss the side of Harry head. Harry groaned against him shifting until he was propped up by the balls of his knees, strong hands curled tightly to Draco's shirt as he sobbed desperately in the material. Their roles switched for a tender moment between the pair. "Everything is going to be okay."

Harry nodded his head refusing to let go of the blond, Draco wrapped his arms to Harry holding the sobbing lion close against his chest and whispering softly into his ear. Harry had comforted him like this many night in the last few weeks, it felt good to be able to hold his lover and comfort him in a way they both knew he needed.

"Trust me everything is going to be fine, you're going to win this." Draco bit his lip.

Harry didn't answer just tugged harder at Draco's shirt with thankful affection. Allowing all the pent up depression flow from his body and put him back at ease with the whole situation.

**(* * *)**

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered settling herself beside Harry when he had moved out into the open and was fiddling with the long strands of grass. Rolling them between his fingers while trying not to turn and meet Draco's recurrent stare. "I didn't know you felt that way. I should have thought about it more and I'm really sorry." Her tone was desperately broken even more so when Harry turned to look at her.

"It's fine." He breathed softly, a light grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier, I was frustrated with myself and I took it out on you and Ron."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Harry. You have every right to feel scared and alone. You're up against something bigger than me and Ron know, we're here helping you but none of us really understand how it feels to know that your life really is on the line." Hermione whispered. "I forget sometimes that it's not just about destroying Horcruxes for you, you have a destiny to destroy you-know-who. I don't know how that feels and I can't pretend I do."

"It's terrifying Hermione, death doesn't scare me it a part of life that everyone must pass. I'm okay to think that I could die, but it scares me to know what I'm leaving behind. You, Ron, Draco all of my friends, all those people who loved me. I'm scared to let you all go, I'm scared of watching Draco move on and slowly forget me. I don't want to miss anything."

"No one will forget you. I can guarantee that." Hermione whispered.

"Everyone is forgotten eventually Hermione. No matter how much of an impact they made in your life."

"You're going to be fine, you're going to walk away from this and be a hero." Hermione grinned.

"Bit late." Harry whispered.

"You know what muggle mail is like, you have to complain a few times before the letter actually arrives at its destination." Hermione whispered. Harry laughed despite himself and grinned fondly at her.

* * *

_I don't really like this fic very much guys :/_  
_I just want your kiss I really enjoyed but this is so much diffrent._  
_I kind of wish I had left it as a stand alone fic now, but eh, nothing ventured nothing gained._  
_It was so nice last week, to not have to worry about an update XD but its also kind of nice to be getting back into the swing of things._  
_It's tuesday but i'm going to stay at a friends for a few days so i won't be in on thursday to post._  
_Thought i'd post it early rather than late :)_  
_Review and I will send Draco Malofy and Harry Potter to your house to do un-speakable things for you :p_


	20. In the pain, there is healing

**Title:** In the pain, there is healing  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** He was so foolish to let Harry Potter melt away his sanity like he did, even back in Hogwarts the year before when everything came crashing down around him all Harry had to do was just hold him for a few seconds and Draco's mind would draw a blank.

* * *

**In the pain, there is healing**

Narcissa spread the paper against the table and glanced across it quickly like she had done every evening previously. Each time looking for word of her son, pleased to find his name absent amongst all columns but disappointed to still not know of his where about.

She knew he would be safe with Potter; the boy would not let anything happen to her little Draco.

But it was her mothering nature that prevented her from sleeping late at night and continually looking through the news in search of any development.

Bellatrix had scoffed at her, each time the question was brought up. Had they found them yet? Had they heard news of Draco's where about but it was always the same cold, heartless reply.

"Potter will have killed him by now."

Although aware of the ill truth her sister's words were, Narcissa could not help but have a sudden rush of fear at the mere statement and how easily it had rolled away from her tongue, how cold and withdrawn her sister had become recently.

Lucius had tried many times to put her mind at ease. Whispering reassuring words against her neck and pleading his case to the dark lord when he got the chance. The dark lord's response had been more upsetting than that of her sisters.

"I will not waste my time searching for a boy that means nothing to the prophecy."

She was angry and frustrated, but kept herself locked behind the closed door of her bedroom, leaving only for food and to hear of any updates.

The entire Malfoy clan had been warned only moments ago to keep their distance on the goblins visit. Bellatrix being the only member allowed to stay by his side out of favouritism and hate.

But Narcissa wasn't going to just sit back and ignore the deeds happening under her roof, Lucius had protested grabbing her arm and snapping hideous words that made her skin crawl. He had failed however when she slipped through the open doors of their bedroom and passed slowly along the corridor.

Raised voiced echoed through the door and Narcissa pressed her ear gently to wall to listen in as they spoke.

"—they had disguised themselves as Madam Lestrange." The goblin jumped.

"What did they take?" Voldemort hissed his voice laced with venom.

"We do not know my lord,"

"You are sure it was Potter?" He growled nervously patting Nagini's head in loud hard strokes.

"Y-yes my lord." The goblin from what Narcissa could hear was shaking with fear.

"He could not have done it alone! "

"No my lord, there were others, a girl and another boy accompanied him—there was also." The goblin stopped to breath. "Young Mr Malfoy was with them."

Narcissa felt a smile lift against her mouth and she released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Laying her back against the wall she sighed softly, thankful of the goblins fear.

**(* * *)**

The moon flooded through the open tent door, licking across Harry's face to pull open bright emerald eyes with invisible fingers. Lifting his hands to push away the dull light he stretched his arms to rid them of kinks and cast a protective glance across to Hermione and Ron.

They couldn't stay like this, no matter how much Harry wanted to quit he couldn't let everyone down for his own selfishness.

There were people out there that desperately needed his help and he wasn't going to just stand by and let them slate his name because things had gotten a little hard. He wasn't doing this just for them anyway, he hardly knew any of the people following, he knew almost nothing about his apparent follows not even their names.

He was doing this to protect the people he loved, he was doing this for his missing mother and father, for Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Draco and everyone else who had suffered under the dark lords hands.

Never once had he even thought of doing this for himself. Because on some level he didn't care what would happen to him, but he cared what would happen to his friends.

He cared what happened to himself for Draco's sake. If the blond had never come along the previous year in Hogwarts and shown him that there was something waiting for him after the war, Harry would have gladly taken that killer blow to save everyone.

But now he couldn't, he couldn't stand the thought of watching Draco's face fall in such a way that he'd be broken for a fair few months. He had something to live for and it kept him going.

Shifting his way across the tent, Harry slipped through the open flap and yawned into the palm of his hand.

The evening moon had rolled across the sky, accompanied by the ever bright stars, following in its wake. A gentle breeze ruffled Harry's hair and licked at his skin with a chilled tongue. A grin etched across his face when he spotted Draco casually stood staring at the river, his arms folded and eyes heavy with concentration.

Draco jumped, being brought quickly from his thoughts when Harry's arms circled to his waist and a soft kiss feathered its way across the back of his neck. A smile pulling at his mouth.

Because for a few seconds everything else seemed so perfect.

In that exact moment to Harry and Draco life was painting out a picture of domestic bliss. Nothing else seemed to matter, nothing but the sheer comfort of their own affections showing through.

"We need to start making move." Harry whispered shattering the pictures calm exterior and bringing the real world crashing down around them.

"Where?" Draco whispered casting disappointed eyes across the river.

He was so foolish to let Harry Potter melt away his sanity like he did, even back in Hogwarts the year before when everything came crashing down around him all Harry had to do was just hold him for a few seconds and Draco's mind would draw a blank.

"That's the question I have been asking myself all morning." Harry grinned a light laugh in his tone.

Despite everything that was happening, despite all of the drama crashing around them Draco could never fault Harry for at least trying to put his mind at ease.

A searing pain shot across Harry's forehead and he winced against Draco's neck, fighting back the intrusion he buried his forehead between Draco's shoulder and gritted his teeth against the pain.

A low growl vibrated through his throat followed by a sharp whimper of discomfort from the blond, reacting quickly Harry retracted his hands from his lover's waist and moved back to grasp his head between his hands in painful frustration.

"Harry." Draco whispered softly, un-sure what had suddenly come over the emerald eyed youth.

Harry's mind zoned in and out, trying to focus on Draco's soft tone rather than the bitter hissing in his head as the walls slowly fell apart and he was exposed to Voldemort snakes thoughts and vile words. A goblin was pleading with him, begging him to spare his life while he spoke of Harry's new possession.

Rage and panic slithered its way through Harry's mind, invading his own pain and taking control of all five of his senses. He closed his eyes softly and allowed the image to play without interruption.

His heart almost skipping a beat as Voldemort spoke of his new destination.

Then it all clicked, Dumbledore had told him that Tom Riddle hid the Horcruxes in places that were memorable to him, the ring had been found in Marvolo Gaunt's shack Tom Riddles disapproving Grandfather, the Locket hidden with a Cave Tom had used previously to torture two children on an outing with the Orphanage.

His diary, given to Lucius Malfoy a trusted and well respected Death eater, and Hufflepuff's cup concealed within the Lestrange Vault a family that had served under the Dark Lord for many years and always faithful.

Voldemort wasn't hiding them in places that were random; everything held significance to his existence.

Dumbledore had shown Harry a memory just a few weeks before he had been murdered, it had show Tom Riddle desperate to return to Hogwarts as a teacher, Dumbledore had not clue what he had returned for but now... Harry knew the location before even Voldemort had parted his ghoulish mouth and hissed the words.

"Hogwarts." Harry choked out, blinking back the pain as the image faded and he was met with a soft smile against Draco's pale features and the look of relief in his lover's eyes.

"What?"

Harry shook his head, quickly clambering to his feet and rushed across the park in long quick steps. Pushing apart the tent's flap he cleared his throat before nudging Ron in the back with the tip of his foot.

"Uhh, five more minutes." Ron groaned pulling the thin sheet further up his chin and nuzzling against Hermione's matted hair.

Harry shook his head pushing everything from the table to the floor in a loud crash, Draco jumped watching him curiously.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione snapped suddenly laying the palm of her hand over her eyes and frowning at the excited teenager.

"Hogwarts Hermione! The Horcrux it's in Hogwarts." Harry grinned. "Tom Riddle considered Hogwarts his second home, he had always told people that he was never going to leave and when he left school he applied to become a teacher. Dumbledore didn't give him the job but Tom continued to apply because he didn't want to work at Hogwarts, he wanted to keep his eye of something that had been there months before he left."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Remember those night we use to meet and I'd always be late? I told you it was because of Hermione and Ron keeping an eye on me. I lied." Harry grinned looking up briefly then back down. "I had been having lessons with Dumbledore. Private lessons to help me with this task. He shown me memories of when Tom Riddle was in school, and the people that had influenced him to be the monster he is today."

"You blew me off for Dumbledore?" Draco snorted.

"Hermione I just had a vision, I tried to block it out but it was too powerful. He knows we have the cup, he knows exactly what it is we are doing and he's going to Hogwarts." Harry whispered. "He knows that the others have been destroyed."

Hermione smiled softly at his excitement and Ron for a minute joined in.

"Don't you see, he doesn't let Nagini leave his side? Killing her and destroying the Horcrux will mean it will just be him. It means it can end." He whispered, confidently watching her bright brown eyes. "This could all be over by tomorrow."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron butted in suddenly, jumping out from Hermione's side and rushing around the tent accompanied by Draco.

Hermione kept a steady un-sure gaze against Harry.

"Hermione, trust me. I want this to be over as soon as possible." He breathed. "I want to move on." Harry smiled glancing towards Draco who was already locking horn with Ron. "We can do this, but I can't without you."

"We don't need to take anything but our wands." Hermione whispered catching the tents attention. "We can Apperate into Hogsmede and approach Hogwarts that way and we don't have any time to waste packing up this old thing." She laughed allowing Harry to help her to her feet.

Harry grinned at her, excitement bubbling through the pit of his stomach. Casting his eyes towards Draco, the blond smile reassuringly back at him and Harry felt a sudden weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"Do you know where the Horcrux actually is?" Ron asked from across the tent.

"No, I only know it's there."

"Not much to go on mate." Ron mumbled softly.

"Name one Horcrux we have known the exact location for?" Harry smiled, adrenalin pumping rapidly across his veins to fill him with a childish confidence.

He was so close to the end, so close to for filling his destiny and finally breaking the hold that Voldemort had over him. There was nothing that was going to stop him now, he knew the Horcrux was Hogwarts, he knew how well protected Hogwarts was especially under the new headmaster.

But none of it seemed to matter. Harry didn't care what obstacles got in his way, he'd jump them all and complete what it was he was set out to do. Nothing was going to stop him not even the sudden rise of fear in his throat.

"Fair point." Ron laughed. "What are we waiting for then?"

"We will need the invisibility cloak," Harry said firmly.

"We don't all fit anymore." Hermione muttered, trying to stay as confident as she could. "And with Draco travelling with us, we have a higher chance of being caught."

"Hermione it's going to be dark, no one will notice our feet."

Hermione nodded a smile a light laugh being shared between the four of them.

"We all stay together, no matter what." Harry breathed taking Hermione and Draco's hand as they stepped through into the clearing. "If you run, I'll never forgive you." Harry whispered to Draco ignoring the pained glare his lover tossed as a response.

"I wouldn't even think about it." Draco hissed, "Just in case though." He whispered fidgeted nervously. "I bloody love you." He laughed taking his hand from Harry's and pressing their mouth together in a promising kiss.

"Uh!" Ron cried. "Can we just leave out the snogging and go?" He smiled faintly curling his fingers against Hermione's.

She gave them no chance to reply, quickly spinning into a wide vortex of darkness, the swirling road of destiny.

**(* * *)**

Hogsmede was eerily quiet, thick fog clouds dusted the streets and a lonely shiver passed through the four of them as they touched to the ground. Their camping grounds had been cold but it had appeared welcoming all the same, unlike now.

Unlike the place that Harry loved so much.

Every house was consumed in complete darkness, windows and doors board up and windows smashed. Had he really been gone so long that the whole place had crumbled to its knees? In such a short time Voldemort had killed the once exciting village.

Harry shuddered with rage.

His hand tightened around Hermione's arm when the wind howled against them, the sound a high deafening pitch that sent a shiver of fear racing across his spine. It was almost as though he had been thrown back into the graveyard 4th year.

Draco's grip constricted against his arm when the door of the nearby pub burst open to hurried footsteps, Death Eaters flooding out into the cobbles each one sneering in a way that Harry knew they had been waiting for their arrival.

"Accio cloak." Someone shouted and Harry acted quickly dropping Hermione and Draco's hand to grip the material tightly.

It didn't even blow against the wind and he felt the three of the them sigh with relief.

"We need to move!" Ron hissed in a whispered getting no complaint from any of the others they rushed passed a confused Death Eater and fell into the darkness of an Ally way.

Their escape was short lived, Death Eaters pooled around them each one scanning the area in search of anything and Harry held his breath as two passed by them, their hands only centimetres from where they were stood.

"We need some cover." Hermione licked her lips nervously.

"Where are we supposed to go? Pop into the broomsticks for a quick butterbeer?" Ron spat.

"Harry we have to go, let's just dissaperate." Hermione's voice was pleading and panic leaked from her words.

But Harry couldn't. He wasn't about to just turn back now.

"No Hermione, we are so close, I can't just turn back now."

"Harry it's too dangerous!" Draco whispered softly.

"He's right mate. We can't carry on like this." Ron pleaded keeping his eyes trained against the moving black figures.

"We just need one more Horcrux and all of this can be over! We can move on." Harry cried desperation evident in voice.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as dementor floated its way down the alley, cold fear pricked at Harry's spine and without thinking of the consequences he rose his wand.

"Don't even think about it!" A rough voice puffed into his ear, large hands yanking at his shoulders to drag the four of them into darkness. "What do you think you are playing at, threatening to use a patronus on those things?"

Ron, Hermione and Draco had frozen, fear evident on their faces as the cloak slipped into wrinkled fingers and a dull candle was lit to allow a brief glance of their saviour's features.

"They know exactly what your patronus is Mr. Potter they are not foolish." The man grunted lighting a few more until there was dull warmth in the room; Harry held his breath for a second. "What are you even doing here?"

"You're Aberforth!" He whispered. "It's your eye I have been seeing in the mirror! You're Dumbledore's brother."

* * *

_I just want to make this clear, because I had a lot of messages asking me this._  
_I am going to continue this fic, you will all get to the end :)_  
_I won't just abandon it half way through, although we are nearing the end now guys._  
_Also I just found out about a band called Lifehouse, they are so amazing_  
_Thought i'd mention it since it's all I have been listening to._  
_The chapter is a bit late, but I finished it late last night and couldn't be bothered to stay up to proof-read it. I apologise._  
_Right! Big question, Snape? live or die? I'll let you decide... :p_


	21. Love will tear us apart

**Title:** In the pain, there is healing  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Light flooded in through a small opening on the opposite deafening silence rang in Harry's ears his eyes meeting with the familiar bright eyes of his peers before death ears filled with the excited voices of his friends and class mates. Draco moved closer to him, breathing tense breath.

* * *

**Love will tear us apart**

Draco sighed contently when Harry fell against him in the chair. Their stomachs full of fresh food and drink, pleased at the pleasant home comfort of Aberforth small but cosy home. Candles had been lit to help air out the darkness with a gentle glow.

Leaning over Harry pressed his forehead briefly against Draco's shoulder the gesture alone putting Draco into a comforting state. "You alright?" Harry whispered keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing Aberforth and Hermione.

"Though we weren't going to make if, for a second then." Draco laughed half heartedly.

Harry smiled reassuringly at him. "Neither did I."

"Bloody Harry Potter, always getting away by the skin of his teeth." Draco scoffed.

"I'm not the only one that got away," Harry snorted lightly, smiling at Draco when he rolled his eyes.

"What happens next?" Draco whispered softly, looking across at Ron who was still stuffing bread rolls into his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in years.

"Well me, Ron and Hermione are going to get into Hogw—"

"You, Ron and Hermione!" Draco shot quickly pulling back to turn in his seat and meet Harry's stern gaze. "Where am I going then?"

"You're staying here." Harry answered flatly.

"I am not!" Draco growled his voice rose above a whisper. Hermione rolled her eyes in their direction causing Aberforth to do the same.

Harry mumbled a smiled sorry and dragged Draco by the arm out of the room. The blond growling and trying to jerk his arm free until Harry let him go and shut the door to what looked like the bar area before fixing his determined eyes against his scowling lover.

"You aren't coming with us." Harry forced laying his voice with a sharp snap of determination.

"You can't leave me here Potter! You promised you wouldn't leave me again." Draco spat.

"I don't care; you're staying here and that's it."

"No I'm not." Draco pressed.

"Don't be stupid Malfoy. The place will be crawling with death eaters, you-know-who will be there and by now he will know that you are still alive. You don't even have a wand anymore! What are you suppose to defend yourself with?" Harry snapped.

"I will not just stay here Potter. I can't." Draco whispered.

Harry sighed moving to curl his arms to Draco's waist. The blond shuddered a shaky breath gripping the front of Harry's shirt tightly.

"Draco if you go in there un-protected then you are going to die." Harry breathed. "And I'll never forgive myself for letting you go." He whispered softly.

"I'm going no matter what you say." Draco whispered against Harry's chest heaving a heavy sigh from Harry's mouth.

"No. You're not." Harry muttered and Draco snorted stepping back to pull open the door.

"Just watch me." Draco smirked tugging it open to leave Harry seething at the blond before angrily pushing his way back into the company of Ron, Hermione and Aberforth sitting as far from Draco as the small space allowed him.

"Everything alright mate?" Ron asked looking across to Hermione concerned brown eyes before turning his attention to Harry.

"No." Harry snapped. "Sorry, everything's fine just Malfoy being a git."

"The usual then?" Ron quipped playfully dragging a faint smile to Harry's mouth.

**(* * *)**

"Where are you off to lad?" Aberforth grunted eyeing Harry warily.

"We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Ye don't need to do anything. What ever Albus said none of it you have to do. It's a choice." The elderly man snapped his obvious resentment of Dumbledore clear to everyone in the room.

"I _chose_ to do what he asked me." Harry stated flatly creasing his eyebrow in a scowl. Draco spotted the familiar determination dotted across his lover's pupils.

"Always wrecking other people's lives that brother of mine wasn't enough to just kill one person he had to kill another." Aberforth spat causing Harry to recoil.

Hermione stepped up quickly her curiosity digging into the core of her brain niggling away until she found the right words. "This is about your sister isn't it?"

"Had time to read Rita Skeeter then?"

"No, Elphias Doge mentioned her to us." She whispered softly looking to Harry who nodded his head in conformation.

"That old bat," Aberforth scoffed. "Never could keep anything to himself. Especially when it came to his precious Albus, could do no wrong could my brother but let me tell you kids, Albus Dumbledore was not as innocent as he liked to think." He growled swigging again at his glass of mead. "Funny how most the people he cared about end up in an early grave."

"Then why are you still here?" Harry snapped, suppressing his own in-secure thoughts of the former Headmaster and rushing to defend him again. "Can you help us into Hogwarts or not?"

Aberforth chosen to turn a blind eye to Harry's snapping and continued to glare meaninglessly at Hermione who shifted un-comfortably but stood her ground. "You are only seventeen, what kind of a man would I be if I let all of you go to your deaths."

"You'd be doing everyone a great favour." Harry pressed.

"I would be sending four young wizards to slaughter. You haven't even left school yet and you expect to win again wizards with powers greater than your own, look at you! You know nothing of the world yet, she's book smart." Aberforth grunted gesturing towards Hermione. "He thinks that a goat is a silver doe, and him!" Aberforth roared looking to Draco. "Oh yes, I know exactly who you are and the things you have done in your time mate."

"Get on with it." Harry snapped impatiently.

"You expect to win battle based entirely on drawn, books and junior Death eaters." Aberforth practically spat.

"He isn't a death eater." Harry scowled. "He did bad things, but haven't we all? Don't we all do things that we shouldn't? He was never a death eater and he never will be so back off."

"Hit a soft spot did I?"

"On more than one occasion tonight." Harry growled.

Aberforth looked ready to rant on again, but sealed his lips in an awkward smirk that riled Harry even more.

"We need to get into Hogwarts; if you won't help us then we will wait until morning and find a way in ourselves." Harry huffed getting Aberforth attention. "If you can help us, then get the hell on with it because I don't have all day."

Aberforth looked ready to fight his corner but dropped the matter with a sigh keeping his fixed against Harry's now soft determined eyes. Clearing his throat he quickly climbed to his feet with a heavy heart. Harry watched as he stepped across the room stopping to come face to face with the portrait of Arianna.

"You know what to do." He whispered hesitantly. Turning on his heels again when the girl began walking away swallowed by the blinding darkness. "There is only one way in, all the exits are protected by Dementor's and death eaters. Snape is in charge now; he has security tightly enclosed within the walls even beyond them. It is near on impossible for anyone to get in or out."

"We haven't heard that before." Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes to Harry's amusement.

"Don't go barging into this one like you have previously, this is not Gringotts young Weasley." Aberforth snapped.

Ron flushed a light red for a minute and cast his eyes over to Draco who smirked.

"I wish you luck." Aberforth whispered sincerely, raising his hand to pat against Harry's shoulder in a light admirable gesture but let it slip quickly and grunted with an air of light resentment.

The four of them turned their attention again to the portrait watching with curious eyes as a small white dot appeared between the various folds of darkness, the small figure of a girl walking quickly towards them, accompanied by someone larger than herself. The boy at her side looked worse for wear.

His clothes rumpled and torn, seeping gashes across the front of his face, hair over grown and thick with grease.

Draco jumped when the portrait swung forward, recklessly reaching out his hand to grasp Ron's arm tightly, the red head jumped as Draco's hand fell light against him but quickly shoved the blond off with warning scowl. Draco flushed and looked away awkwardly.

Harry's heart skipped with excitement when none other than Neville Longbottom let out a delighted roar and leapt from the mantelpiece. "Harry!" He shouted wrapping his arms to Harry's neck in a tight embrace that Harry returned eagerly. "I knew you'd come! I told them all, I knew it!"

"Neville?" Hermione whispered but didn't have chance to say anything else before the clumsy Gryffindor moved across to envelope her in a tight hug, Ron was shortly followed after but Neville's excitement quickly fell when his eyes landed on Draco.

"Didn't think you'd bring Malfoy though." He scowled. "I mean we all knew you'd taken him but we thought you'd just left him somewhere." He turned his nose up at Draco who bit the end of his tongue to prevent lashing out.

"How'd you know we had him?" Harry asked quizzically. Neville shrugged.

"Mrs Malfoy put something in the Prophet asking for anyone with information come forward." Neville mumbled.

"Clever." Harry smiled.

"What is?"

"He's been travelling with us for the past few months." Harry muttered. Neville opened his mouth looking between the four of them with confusion. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Harry smiled.

Neville on the other hand wouldn't let the matter drop, his new found Gryffindor courage getting the better of him on more than one occasion lately. "You made my life hell," He grunted causing Draco to grunt and step back. "Not just me, all of us. Harry's too nice to punish you but I don't have any problem with making you feel exactly the way I felt all those years."

Draco's breath had hit a high note and he glanced momentarily at Harry before turning back at Neville who was now fishing through his pockets for his wand.

Neville stopped his eyes meeting the point of Harry's wand and soft apologetic eyes. "I can't let you do that." He whispered and Neville could tell that Harry was sympathetic. "He's sorry, he was an idiot okay, it's different now. Isn't it Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Draco squeaked and Neville seemed to take a deep breath and relax.

"The others won't like him there, death eat—"

"Will you all stop calling him that!" Harry snapped. "He isn't a death eater so just back off."

"He's got a soft spot for the snake." Aberforth put in quickly.

"S-sorry." Neville squeaked.

"No, I'm sorry it's been a long night. Shall we get going then?" He smiled apologetically and Neville nodded his head in a grin.

Moving across the room he took Hermione's hand to help her up onto the mantelpiece, Ron, Harry and Draco quickly climbing up after her. Harry stopped at the mouth of the hole and turned to address Aberforth a thankful smile pulling at his mouth.

"Thanks." He whispered, closing the portrait as they left to cloud the small space in complete darkness. Neville spoke as they moved, filling them all in on what had been happening since Harry's departure, since Dumbledore's cold blooded killing.

He explained to Harry the manner in which he had received his wounds, the way in which the Carrow's had saw fit to change lessons and up punishment to extreme measures. "That's barbaric!" Hermione shouted appalled at Neville's words. "It shouldn't be allowed!"

"Snape just turns a blind eye; I think that he enjoys it sometimes." Neville whispered. "He'd have probably loved it more if you were there Harry; he was always big on punishing you."

"Who wasn't?" Harry laughed lightly.

"You going to tell me what you brought Malfoy for then?" Neville asked slowly. "Still a long way to go."

"I didn't want to bring him, I told him to stay back at the bar but you know what he's like." Harry scowled.

"I told you Potter, I'm coming no matter what." Draco snapped from behind Ron.

"You don't even have a wand!" Harry spat.

"He doesn't?" Neville asked.

"No, I have it, mine broke and his seems to work just as well at the minute." Harry grumbled, still mourning loss of his own wand.

"So, he's kind of like a hostage situation or are you blackmailing the Malfoy family?" Neville muttered.

Ron snorted a laugh and muttered under his breath. "I wish."

"Actually he's my boyfriend." Harry breathed stopping when Neville seemed freeze up ahead.

"Your what?"

"Oh yeah, both of `em been at it since last year Nev." Ron shouted. "Surprise ain't it?"

"Not half." Neville laughed lightly.

"You okay with it Neville?" Harry asked hesitating lightly but relaxing when again Neville began his way down the tunnel.

"Yeah, your life Harry." He smiled. "Ginny is going to disappointed though, do nothing but talk about you since she got back." He whispered. "Although your name has been going all over the school. Even the Slytherin's have been talking about you, nothing nice but still you."

Harry laughed lightly.

Light flooded in through a small opening on the opposite deafening silence rang in Harry's ears his eyes meeting with the familiar bright eyes of his peers before death ears filled with the excited voices of his friends and class mates. Draco moved closer to him, breathing tense breath.

The roaring chorus of Harry's friends seemed to distract everyone from his presence. He was almost pleased to see Harry being so popular. Draco flinched when he felt Harry be knocked back by a pair of thin arms and a flash of ginger hair.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed excitedly rushing across the floor to embrace him tightly. Her thin frame pressing comfortingly against him, Harry didn't even think about it curling his arms to her waist and grinned happy to be back amongst his friends.

* * *

_It's late, It's short and it's not the best I know guys!_  
_It's late because I have been busy looking for a job for next year, and If i don't then i'll nowhere to live. Simple as._  
_It's short because I can't really think of anything to put so ideas would be appriciated_  
_It's also short because i'm getting ready to go out with my friends, watching all three twilight films in one night D: shoot me!_  
_Next chapter might be better, can't really promise anything to be honest with you._  
_Review and i'll send Neville after you :p_


	22. I wonder if she'll figure it out

**Title:** I wonder if she'll figure it out  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** "So it's that serious now is it?" He whispered and for a second Harry hadn't a clue what he had meant but he remember sitting in the cold with Draco discussing the idea of finding somewhere warmer and more comfortable. And his words played back to him, '_Don't flatter yourself, it's not that serious.'

* * *

_

**I wonder if she'll figure it out**

Ginny couldn't stop herself from tugging Harry hard against her chest, a smile spreading across her lips when he reacted positively to her advances.

The room was filled with excited voices and whispered stories yet she could not bring herself to let him go even when Ron called to her with open arms, she remained pressed against Harry ever inch of her fear flooding through dark eyes.

She pulled back only for a brief second, her un-sure eyes meeting the vibrant green of his irises. So soft and reassuring that she almost forgot that he had broken her heart a few months prior to this night.

She leant back, the smile falling from her lips his excited green eyes the only thing keeping her locked against him. Harry laughed lightly at her but his smile quickly faded when he felt her lean forward, tilt her head in an attempt to catch his mouth in a soft kiss.

Harry pulled back, removing his arms from Ginny's waist and smiling apologetically at her.

Catching the scowl on Draco's face he bit his lip and lowered his eyes, Ginny felt a sudden rush of rejection, tears clouded her once excited brown eyes and she flushed an embarrassing shade of pink. Harry's heart swelled watching her slowly fall apart.

For a long minute it felt as though Harry and Ginny were the only two people left in the room, until Harry's ears caught the improper sneer of Seamus.

"What's Malfoy doin' here?" He spat, being the only one to notice the blonde's presence.

Harry stepped quickly in front of the blond and heaved a sigh; the loud joyful buzz in the room seemed to die with Seamus's words. All eyes turning to Draco who swallowed the lump in his throat and cast his gaze over to Hermione who beamed back at him.

"He's with us." Harry stated simply. "He's been helping us."

"Isn't he a death eater?" Ginny asked her voice cracked and barely above a whimper.

"He was... he's not anymore," Harry breathed. "I know you guys won't approve but he's been a great help to us and he's sorry for what he did."

"He' still Malfoy." Ginny scowled. "No matter how sorry he is, you know what he's like Harry! He's a pathetic, snivelling excuse—"

"Ginny, he's not that bad." Ron whispered, Hermione had to look twice to realise that the words had really left his mouth.

"Ron! You hated him the most." Ginny pointed out looking briefly to her brother before back at Harry.

"Yeah, but I didn't know him then!" Ron protested, looking to Harry pleadingly.

"I don't trust him and neither should you Harry, he'll do more harm than good if he stays here. This is a place for us to be safe from those death eaters the last thing we need is for him to be letting them in again." Ginny spat and Draco cringed.

"He isn't going to be doing that, are you?" Harry whispered looking to Draco who shook his head.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're just going to take his word for it? After everything he's done your going to let him get away with it! He made your life miserable Harry, his father almost killed _me_ in my first year!" She tried desperately and a silence had clouded the room.

"He is not his father though is he Gin? He never physically hurt any of us. I hurt him! I almost killed him that day in the girl's bathroom and he found it within himself to forgive me!" Harry pushed. "He did bad things there is no denying that but he's trying to make things right, he wants to help."

"You can't trust him! What right has he given you to trust him Harry? What has he done for you trust him when all we know is a web of disseat and lies." Ginny snapped her broken heart not clouding her hot head.

"I trust him." Harry stated simply not wanting to hurt here further by shouting out the truth.

"You told us that we couldn't go with you because it was task for you, Ron and Hermione! And then you turn up with Malfoy!"

"It's different!" Harry snapped.

"He's on their side with the rest of his family!" Ginny cried desperately. "You can't believe what he tells you! He could be leading you into a trap. Harry please."

"What do you want me to do Ginny?" Harry growled narrowing his eyes when Ginny set her hands against her hips and glared at him. "Kill him? Right here in cold blood?" He growled. "Could you do it? It would make you or me or anyone else in this room as bad as what we are fighting against."

"Harry—"

"No, we all have to stick together through this, so Draco did a few things to us in school and he let Death Eaters into Hogwarts but he wants to help us, he was brave enough to admit his mistakes and would take punishment for them which he has. He's as much a part of this as me and you and I won't let you ridicule him for having the guts to come back and fight against what's wrong, what he did wrong." Harry breathed. "He has the right to change sides and the right to fight alongside us as an equal."

Heavy silence fell against the room before Hermione broke it by stepping up to Harry's side with a smile.

"I agree, we need as many people as we can get."

"I have to stand with Harry on this one; he's not let us down before." Ron smiled.

"I don't like you Malfoy, but Harry does and I trust Harry's judgement." Neville whispered stepping forward.

A silence again fell across the room until Seamus and Dean shimmied their way forward awkwardly followed by a few of the others, each one looking hesitating but trusting as Harry smiled at them all reassuringly.

"I think your making a big mistake Harry." Ginny whispered her tone desperately pleading with him to see sense.

"Ginny, if it's a mistake then I'll pay for it. But I don't think this is."

"We don't know him!" Ginny cried throwing her arms up in frustration. "Who here can honestly say that they know him? Who has spent time with Malfoy during our time at Hogwarts?" She scoffed.

"I know him." Harry smirked. "I l—" he stopped closing his eyes and picturing the broken mess of his friend, watching her fall apart with distress in front of everyone. He couldn't do it to her. He didn't want to hurt her and he damn well didn't want to tell her in front of everyone. "I trust him Gin; he's risked his life by being with us. It wasn't planned but I enjoyed having him there."

Ginny dropped her gaze with a heavy sigh and ran her hand through the long strands of her free-flowing ginger hair.

"It doesn't matter that you don't trust him, but do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Harry, I love you." Ginny smiled affectionately.

Harry's heart swelled at her words because he could tell that she wanted him to return them. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her still, just for the sliver of a chance that she didn't have.

Harry was in love with Draco, she would understand eventually, there was never going to be a future between him and Ginny Weasley that was not platonic.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but yelped when he felt Draco and Ron kick roughly at his ankles, each one of them glancing at Harry with a warning stare that almost made him laugh if he had not been put into such an awkward position.

He knew that returning the words would mean it'd be over between the three of them, Draco would be heartbroken and Ron would hate Harry for lying to his little sister, for leading her on when Harry knew that there was no possible relationship between them.

"We don't have time for this!" Harry called avoiding it all. A few of the students around him jumped. "Neville we need to get out of here."

"Let us help you!" Neville grinned followed by an encouraging shout of voices. Each and every one of them wanting to join and help.

"You can't—"

"Why not? We're Dumbledore's army! This is what we made this group for!" Seamus boomed.

"Let them!" Ron whispered. Harry turned on his heels to look at him; Ron shrugged his shoulders and leant across dropping his voice into a low whisper. "What can it hurt? Someone might have seen it, there are Ravenclaw's here."

Harry huffed wanting to protest but Ron was right.

"Fine." He muttered watching the bright grins that crossed over his friends and peers faces."There is something that we need to find, something that will help us defeat you-know-who. It's here at Hogwarts, we don't know where. We think it could have belonged to Ravenclaw. Does anyone know of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it?"

"Her Diadem." Luna called her finger pressed thoughtfully against her lower lip. "It was lost centuries ago, remember I told you that daddy was trying to duplicate it."

Harry nodded. "And no one has seen it since?"

"Nah, some say that it disappeared with Ravenclaw herself." Terry Boot mumbled. Harry's heart sank.

"I could take you up to our common room if you would like? Ravenclaw's statue has what the diadem is supposed to look like on her head." Cho asked softly a light smile pulling at her tight lips.

Harry nodded his head, looking between Ron and Hermione with a disappointed glance that they mirrored back to him. "It's not much of lead, but it might help to at least know what it looks like." He smiled and Cho nodded climbing to her feet.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she turned on her heels to snap at the Ravenclaw. "No, Luna can take him." She scoffed and Cho almost fell back into her chair. "Won't you Luna?"

"Oh yes, I'd like that." The blond girl smiled climbing to her feet and patiently waiting for Harry who turned quickly to Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"Wait for me here and keep the cup safe and him." Harry mumbled motioning towards Draco who growled.

"I'm coming!" The blond hissed crossing his arms in fierce determination.

"We have been through this Malfoy, you're not going anywhere." Harry snapped harshly.

"And I told you Potter, I am not going to just stand back and let you do everything."

"Ron and Hermione are staying!" Harry pressed, the room had fallen silent again as they argued.

"I don't care! I told you I'm coming."

"No you are not, I let you come this far and I won't let you go any further." Harry growled. "You don't even have a wand, what good will you be to us?"

"I'm going no matter what you say." Draco growled. "I promised remember."

"I remember, and I promised as well, I promised you'd be okay and if I let you stroll around Hogwarts defenceless you are going to get hurt or get yourself killed."

"I don't care, Potter. I'm coming with you." Draco pressed.

"You really are insufferable." Harry smirked through gritted teeth.

"I know I am." Draco whispered proudly strutting across to Luna as Harry heaved a sigh and cursed under his breath at the blonde.

"It is good to see you again Draco Malfoy." Luna smiled happily at him and Draco returned it without thinking.

"Let's go then," Harry growled turning to Neville. "How do we get out?"

"There is a cupboard in the corner opens out into a staircase." Neville smiled proudly at them. "Careful though it doesn't always bring you out where you want it to and the Carrow's patrol the corridors at night now."

"Not a problem." Harry grinned rushing down the stair case after Luna and Draco he stopped, putting his hand over Luna's shoulder to stop her from pushing out of the door. "Here get under this." He grinned pulling the invisibility cloak from her pouch and throwing it over the three of them.

They stepped out of the cupboard into a room that sent Harry's heart into a flutter and smile spread against his face. He was stood the middle of Gryffindor common room, the gently fire licking away at his ankles, he felt at ease until Draco elbowed him in the side and smirked.

"So it's that serious now is it?" He whispered and for a second Harry hadn't a clue what he had meant but he remember sitting in the cold with Draco discussing the idea of finding somewhere warmer and more comfortable. And his words played back to him, '_Don't flatter yourself, it's not that serious.'_

He wanted to say yes, that it was getting that serious but their earlier argument caught hold of him quickly and he scowled at the blond. "Shut up," he snapped watching the smirk on Draco's mouth widen.

"If you were me, would you have let me go?"

"...no I suppose not." Harry breathed a sigh.

"Then why couldn't I come, I promised that nothing was going to happen to you and I intend to keep it. Regardless of what you tell me to do." Draco whispered with a smile.

"I know, I just don't want to lose you." Harry mumbled.

"Doesn't matter if you do, I'm sure the Weaslette will take you back quick enough." There was a sneer to Draco's voice and Harry smirked.

"Jealous Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco sneered. Pushing forward when Luna pushed her way out of the portrait hole and across a dully lit corridor.

"This way." Luna breathed tugging at the sleeve of Harry's shirt towards a large spiral staircase. They climbed high up the stairs, circling themselves in dizzy circles. He swallowed the nerves into his stomach and though more about the end, of his victory until before he knew it; Draco was nudging him towards a large door.

Luna reached out her hand and gently wrapped her knuckles against the wood, the sound following out in a soft whisper of riddles. "Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"

Harry looked to Luna questioningly; she hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

"What's the password Luna?" Harry pressed impatiently.

"Password?" Luna asked softly turning her attention to Harry briefly. "Oh no, we have to answer the question."

"What if we get it wrong?" Draco muttered looking between them both. Harry nodded turning his attention to Luna with a frown.

"Then we have to wait until someone comes along and gets it right. That's how we learn." She smiled.

"Bet you wish you had brought Hermione now." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, and left you with Ron."

Draco huffed. Crossing his arms over his chest and heaving a heavy sigh.

"I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning." Luna mumbled and the voice answered her approvingly, Harry smiled as Luna pushed open the door and they stepped through into the deserted Ravenclaw common room.

The Ravenclaw common was a wide, circular room, airier than any Harry had ever seen in Hogwarts. Graceful arched windows stood proud against the walls which were decorated in blue and bronze silks. Harry spotted Ravenclaw's bust and grinned, it was almost identical to the one he had admired at Luna's home.

Laying at the very top of her head was small tiara, it was nothing like one that Fleur had worn to her wedding, and small words had been inscribed into it and Harry had to step out from under the cloak, ignoring Draco who scowled and reached out to pull him back.

Climbing against the statue Harry's squeezed his eyes to read the small faded lettering. "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_

"Stupid boy." Someone called; their voice a horrid crackling sound that sent unpleasant shivers along Harry's spine. Harry fell back landing with a thud on the floor. He raised his wand but before he had the chance Alecto Carrow pressed her stubbly finger against the dark mark.

Harry's scar seared with pain and he hissed momentarily.

Before he could even attempt to hex the witch, the Carrow was knocked back stunned.

Harry's eyes instantly went to Luna who only stared back at him, while Draco kept a wand pointed at the witches stilled form, his teeth chewing at his lower lip. Not knowing what to really say to the blond, Harry pushed himself from the floor and stormed across to where Draco was stood snatching the wand from his lover's hand.

"Do you not think that I would have liked to have known that you were carrying a wand?" He snapped and Draco shifted awkwardly.

"I'm not stupid Potter; do you really think I'd just walk out without one?"

"You could have told me! Whose is it anyway?" Harry asked glancing down at the familiar wood; he closed his eyes briefly and bit his lips.

"The Weaslette's." Draco whispered softly.

"You stole her wand?" Harry growled.

"What was I suppose to do steal yours? Which is mine anyway, Potter!"

"Just... why didn't you say anything?" Harry whispered looking over at Luna who seemed happy enough staring down at nothing.

"Would it make any difference?"

"I wouldn't have been so mad at you for tagging along." Harry mumbled a soft smile pulling at his mouth.

"Yes you would, I could be covered head to toe in armour and you'd still keep me locked away somewhere." Draco scoffed.

"It's not a bad thing to want to protect you."

"I never said it was, just I don't need you to protect me all of the time. I'm not a girl."

Harry sighed softly shaking his head with a fond smile. "I know."

"Then stop treating me like one." Draco whispered smiling softly. "Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back and let you lead all of the time quietly."

"Harry Potter, we should get back her brother will be here soon." Luna muttered a friendly apologetic smile at her lips.

"You're right Luna." Harry smiled, looking down at Ginny's wand then back at Draco. "You give it her back when we get back."

"You can't let me go wand less!" Draco snapped.

"I'm not going to," Harry smirked crouching over Alecto and tugging the wand from her pocket. "Just don't make me regret it." Harry warned.

"Oh yeah, I just saved your life and now I'm going to kill you." Draco scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Harry smirked fondly shaking his head at the snake. "Let's just get back to the others." Harry breathed brushing a thankful kiss against Draco's mouth as Luna once again covered them under the invisibility cloak.

* * *

_You know what guys I am on top of everything this week._  
_I have 3 job interviews next week_  
_I compeleted this Chapter early last night_  
_Posted the latest chap of my other story tuesday night_  
_And i'm half way through the next chapter of Just say Yes._  
_I feel fantastic, maybe I have had too much sugar :D_  
_Anyways... Review or I shall send teh Carrows after you xD_


	23. That's because he's dating him

**Title:** That's because he is sating him  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** "Are you jealous of him Ginny?" Hermione breathed the question rolling from her lips before she had even thought about it. Ginny's cheeks heated into a dark red colour and her eyes widened to a considerable size. Ron snorted a soft laugh at his sister's sudden colour and lack of facial expressions. The question had numbed her for a second, Hermione's words inking into her mind to tease at her thoughts.

* * *

**That's because he's dating him**

Ginny shifted awkwardly across the room, continually glancing over at Hermione and Ron who were whispering softly between each other, Ron gently running his nose affectionately against her cheek while whispering soft reassuring words to Hermione who was giggle playfully and nodding her head slowly.

Harry should have greeted her in such a way, but instead he pulled away and stepped in front of Malfoy. He hadn't even addressed the snake a Malfoy he'd called him _Draco_ in front of everyone. Something wasn't right between them and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Hermione?" She asked gently, reaching out to lay her hand on the bushy haired girls shoulder.

Ron looked to his sister quickly but lowered his eyes and looked away.

"Ginny, what the matter?" Hermione smiled taking her arms from Ron's neck to turn her full attention to the youngest Weasley.

"What's going on? Between Harry and Malfoy?" She asked and Ron stiffened.

Hermione looked across the room, awkwardly chewing at her lower lip. "You know I can't tell you Ginny, you will need to ask Harry when he comes back."

"There is something going on though isn't there?"

"What makes you think that?" Hermione breathed smiling lightly at Ginny who frowned back at her.

"The way he looked at him, he didn't care what I said to him he wasn't going to go against the slimy git no matter what any of us said. He stepped straight out in front of him, he was determined for us to accept the snake." She snapped. "He didn't even take you and Ron with him but he took Malfoy, your his best friends it should be you out there with him not that vile—"

"Ginny just ask him okay." Ron grumbled.

"And what was with you being all pally with him!" She snapped turning on her heels, Ron swallowed hard and chewed his lower lip nervously. "You two best of friends now?"

"He's not my mate," He mumbled defensively. "It's just—when your around someone most of the time Gin, you have to try and get along with them."

"It's Malfoy." She spat.

"Are you jealous of him Ginny?" Hermione breathed the question rolling from her lips before she had even thought about it.

Ginny's cheeks heated into a dark red colour and her eyes widened to a considerable size. Ron snorted a soft laugh at his sister's sudden colour and lack of facial expressions. The question had numbed her for a second, Hermione's words inking into her mind to tease at her thoughts.

"J-jealous of Malfoy?" She whispered quickly gathering up her anger again. "Why should I be jealous of that ferret?"

"Because Harry took Draco with him and left you behind."

"He was protecting me!" She growled warningly but no matter what Hermione tried she couldn't stop herself.

"Because when you tried to kiss him he looked straight at Malfoy, he stood right in front of him to protect him. Because Harry was quick to defend him and didn't listen to any part of your argument!"

"He was just—"

"Protecting Draco?" Hermione hissed. "Believe it or not but Dra—"

"Hermione stop!" Ron called laying his hand over his girlfriends shoulder to silence her. "You've said too much." He mumbled looking over Ginny hesitantly.

There was an awkward silence around the three of them for a second, Hermione continually lifting her eyes from Ron to Ginny and chewing her lower lip in thought. When was it she had started to jump to Harry and Draco's aid?

"Ginny I'm sorry." Hermione smiled lightly, looking apologetically at the red head.

"I don't understand why you all trust him, he hasn't done anything to make us trust him and Harry looks at him as though he'd give his life to him. He doesn't look at me like that." Ginny whispered.

Ron opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Neville who had been sat a few feet away from Hermione.

"That's because Harry's dating him," he grinned, Hermione gasped quickly drawing Neville's attention his grin quickly faded when he spotted the distraught look on Ginny's face. "She already knew didn't she? Please tell me she already knew."

"Of course she didn't bloody know!" Ron snapped. "Harry was going to tell her when this was all over."

"I'm sorry! You should have said something!"

"Didn't think we'd need to—"

"You knew?" Ginny squeaked tears pooling at the base of her eyes, Ron swallowed and looked away shamefully. "You too?" she asked looking to Hermione who dropped her eyes in a yes.

Ginny stepped back, blinking back the tears in her eyes and running her tongue against the dry roof of her mouth.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione called but the youngest Weasley turned on her heels and fell silently defeated into the small wooden chair beside Seamus and Dean, tears teasing the top of her cheeks.

Hermione made the effort to shift herself into a standing position but Ron grasped her wrist quickly and pulled her back. "Just leave her for a few minutes."

"What if Harry comes back? What do we do then?"

"We tell him, it wasn't our fault Hermione neither is it Neville's." Ron mumbled tugging her back into her seat and running the tips of his fingers comfortingly against her hand.

"Harry is going to be really upset."

"I know she's my sister but Harry has more important things on his mind to worry about." Ron breathe fluttering his eyes and pressing his forehead to Hermione's . "Ginny will be fine, you know she will and you know that Harry with sort it out, he always does."

"It's not Harry I'm worried about, Ronald she's angry and upset and the one person she is going to blame it on is Draco."

"I'm sure Malfoy is big enough to look after himself." Ron scoffed playfully.

**(* * *)**

"That was foolish Malfoy!"

"Oh, it was fine a minute ago, but now it was a bad idea?" Draco scoffed. "What should I have done then let her capture you? Let her hand you over to you-know-who? Let you fail?"

"They will know I'm here now."

"Like they don't already? You told us he knew you were here; you said he was coming for you."

Harry sighed softly pausing as they turned the softly, he reached out to lay his hand over Luna's shoulders indicating to the bubbling blond that they were due to make a stop. His heart flipped in his chest with excitement when he was greeting with the familiar sight of Professor McGonagall's determined beady eyes.

Sucking in his lower lip when he spotted Amycus draw up to his full height and bark a threatening command. Harry was thankful to not see his head of house back down, it was refreshing to see so many familiar faces, physically beaten and bruised but mentally fighting back with everything they had.

Hogwarts had not just rolled over and submitted to their new painful masters.

Harry felt a rush of hatred run across his veins when he spotted the burly death eater pull back and spit into her face a smug smile pressing against his mouth.

Harry didn't have time to think before he had pulled the cloak of himself, Luna and Draco and raised his wand level with the male Carrow. "You shouldn't have done that!" he snapped. Amycus had not the time to even turn on his feels before Harry was bellowing at him again. "_Crucio!_"

The death eater flew back, thrashing with a burning pain before colliding with a bookcase and slumping to the floor unconscious. Harry growled raising his wand again, the adrenalin rushing from his wand straight to his brain.

A deep need to finish the death eater off.

"Harry! Stop it!" Draco snapped catching Harry's wrist firmly between his hand to halt the movement with dangerous gray eyes. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"He deserves it though doesn't he? you saw what he did to Neville! You were there when Neville told us all about his new method of punishment, what right does he have to keep hurting people?" Harry growled. "I could you know, put an end to all the hurt he could cause, end all those twisted theories."

"No you couldn't! Don't be stupid. Killing him won't make Longbottom and everyone else okay; they will still be the way they are. Don't be like him Harry, you're better than that."

Harry lowered his eyes to Draco and nodded his head in a soft sigh.

"Fine." He growled through gritted teeth, Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and hesitantly let go of his lovers wrist, keeping them close enough to snatch them again if Harry chose to ignore him and try his luck. "Draco, I won't."

"Potter what on earth are you doing here!" McGonagall hissed affectionately looking him over with a relived sigh.

"I'm looking for something," Harry smiled. "Professor. I have to tell you that Voldemort is on his way here."

"Then you must leave!" McGonagall hissed quickly. "Quickly now before he arrives."

"I can't and I won't." Harry smirked proudly. "I'm looking for something, the diadem of Ravenclaw, do you know where it is?"

"Of course I don't—"

"Then will you take me to Professor Flitwisk so that I can ask him." Harry interrupted impatiently. "I don't have much time, he will be here soon and it's of great importance that we find it!"

"Then we shall secure the school against he-who-must-not-be-named while you search for this – object."

"Can you do that?" Harry breathed almost excitedly.

"I think so, of course something will need to be done about Snape. And those of us less skilled in magic will need a place to stay; we do not want innocent bloodshed." McGonagall whispered. "If only we had a way of getting the students away from the school."

"There is a way!" Harry beamed, knowing that Aberforth would hate him perhaps a little more before the night was over. "There is a passageway leading from Hogwarts to the Hog's Head. Its how we managed to get in."

"Potter, we are not talking about four people here, there are hundreds of students that need to get out." McGonagall stated.

"Voldemort and his death eaters are concentrating on the school, they aren't going to be paying attention to anyone disapparating from the Hog's Head."

"Professor, we don't have time to think of anything else. We need to get everyone out as quick as possible." Harry stated firmly. "Professor we don't have time to argue."

"You are right, Potter." McGonagall sighed taking a deep breath before straightening herself again to her full height. "Then I must inform the head of all houses."

"We'll come with you." Harry muttered ignoring the grunt he received from Draco.

"Very well, you had better put that cloak back on. The carrows are not the only monster roaming these halls anymore."

Harry wanted to ask what it was she meant by that statement but McGonagall just continued walking, not breaking her stride as Harry fumbled under the cloak with Draco and Luna and followed close at her heels.

"What about Hermione and Weasley?" Draco whispered softly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders keeping his gaze fixed against his head of house. "We'll go back when I've seen Flitwick. Someone has know where that diadem is."

"And if they don't?" Draco asked chewing his lower lip when Harry laughed lightly.

"Full of confidence you are." Harry snorted.

Draco grumbled a reply under his breath and left the subject as it was before he managed to upset his stressed lover further.

**(* * *)**

"They have been gone ages." Hermione whispered chewing anxiously at her lower lip.

Ron craned his neck to the side to gaze at his girlfriend and shrugged. "There fine, you know how Harry is."

"Do you think that he found it?"

"Maybe." Ron grunted looking across the door then over at Ginny who was picking at her finger nails while watching the entrance to which Harry would return.

It had been almost 10 minutes since Neville had let news of Harry's new affection slip and to say that the youngster was taking the news great would be a bare faced lie. Ginny was still shuffling her way into corners snapping at anyone who spoke with her.

And looking over at him and Hermione as if waiting for them to jump out and announce the whole thing as some sick joke.

She was going to be disappointed.

"Do you think we should do something?" Hermione asked passing the golden goblet between her hands.

"Like what?" Ron asked turning his attention to her again.

"I don't know something to help! I can't stand to be just sat here playing the waiting game when my friends are out there doing who knows what."

"What about that?" Ron gestured towards the goblet in her hand. "If we get it out of the way, Harry will have more time to look for that Diadem thing."

"Ronald, there is nothing for us to destroy it with." Hermione sighed looking down to the cup with frustrated eyes.

"Basilisk fangs?"

Hermione looked at him quizzically, furrowing her eyebrow in confusion.

"We could take it down to the chamber, just you and me and destroy the goblet with it then come back up. Harry said that works, he used the same thing on the diary." Ron beamed proudly.

"Ronald, Harry was able to enter the chamber because of his ability to speak parseltongue." She smiled softly at him so not to discourage his thoughts.

"I could get us in!" Ron beamed ignoring the smile on his girlfriend's lips.

"You don't speak parseltongue." Hermione forced lifting her brow when Ron shrugged her off with a wave of his hand.

"I know, but I remember it you know, I could mimic Harry from that night."

"Ron that was five years ago."

"Come on Hermione, what do we lose if we are wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione laughed.

"If it doesn't work, we'll just come back and pretend that it never happened." Ron laughed. "You said you wanted to do something so let's do it."

Hermione sucked in her lower lips and chewed it in thought, looking down at the goblet and then to Ron's reassuring baby blues she laughed a sigh and nodded her head. Jumping from the light ledge she and Ron had perched themselves on after Harry's departure.

"Oi! Where are you two going?" Seamus called caching the pair as they reached the small cupboard nestled in the corner.

"There is just something we have to do," Hermione smiled. "If Harry gets back before us just tell him...we left and that we'll be back soon." She laughed lightly wrapping her fingers to Ron's wrist and tugging him gently in the right direction.

"Do you need someone to come with you?" Neville asked cautiously, the last thing he wanted was to upset another of his friends and after the Ginny thing Ron hadn't been Mr. Cheerful. Not that he blamed him. Harry was probably going to be miffed when he found out to.

"Just stay here and make sure everyone else is okay." Ron smiled faintly, rolling his eyes over to Ginny. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

**(* * *)**

"He jumped!" Harry gasped loudly his eyes widening as the words left his head of houses mouth.

"Is he dead?" Draco asked chewing his lower lip. He knew that Snape was his supposed enemy but had it not been for Snape he'd have killed Dumbledore and Harry may not have been so forgiving.

Snape had been his head of house and although he'd been a strict teacher Draco had always bonded with him and respected the potions professor with an air of admiration. He couldn't bring himself to feel anything but respect for the teacher even after all that he had done.

He was still his godfather.

And with thoughts of the beady eyed professor jumping from the window his heart instantly filled with remorse.

"No he is not." McGonagall breathed disappointment thick in her voice. Draco wanted to jump to Snape's defence like Harry had done for her but bit his tongue and hung his head to hide the angered emotion in his eyes. "He may have jumped but he held a wand and it seems he learnt a few tricks from his master."

Harry rushed across the window a growl leaving his lips as he watched the bat like shape of his former professor gliding across the yard.

"He's okay." Draco breathed a sigh of relief dropping his back to the ground when Harry whirled around on his heels to stare at the blond. Draco adverted his gaze nervously shifting his feet as Harry watched him cautiously for a few seconds before turning to Flitwick.

"Professor," Harry addressed, "I need you to help me find something."

"What is it you are looking for?" Flitwick smiled faintly.

"The Diadem if Ravenclaw?"

Flitwick squeaked. "The diadem of Ravenclaw? A little extra wisdom never goes amiss, Potter, but I hardly think it would be much use in this situation."

"I only meant—do you know where it is? Have you ever seen it?" Harry pleaded desperately.

"Seen it? Nobody has seen it! It's been long lost my boy." Flitwick smiled sadly.

Harry felt a rush of frustrated disappointment, what could it be if not the Diadem? Voldemort would not have made any old object into a Horcrux he was too proud to do such a thing. It would need to be something import that no one would want to destroy but protect.

There was nothing else that came to mind and he growled in frustration. Harry attempted to ball his hands into fists but relaxed when he felt Draco thread his fingers between his own comfortingly.

"Come we will gather in the great hall." McGonagall called turning on her heels and leaving, Flitwick, Slughorn and professor Sprout following in her footsteps.

"Harry?" Draco whispered softly.

"He was your head of house you knew him better than me." Harry mumbled taking his hand from Draco's. "He's not a good guy though."

"He killed Dumbledore so that I wouldn't have to."

"Doesn't make what he did right."

"I didn't say that it did!" Draco snapped. "I just—maybe there is more to it Harry."

"He killed Dumbledore! He tortured students, passed information to you-know-who behind everyone's back!" Harry snapped. "What more could there possibly be?"

"I don't know but when I was - you know what I was doing." Draco whispered shamefully. "He helped me, a lot—"

"He must be a hero then, helping you let death eaters into the castle." Harry snapped. Draco opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by Harry hanging his head with a sigh. "Lets not argue okay? We all need to stick together." Harry smiled faintly reaching his hand up to lay against the snakes shoulder.

"Harry Potter, should we go back for the others now?" Luna smiled in her soft sing song voice.

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione will wonder where we all got to." Harry laughed.

* * *

_This chapter about killed me :(_  
_Thats why it's so late guys, I have spent almost every waking moment trying to get something together and i'm still not happy with it but..._  
_Right, it's July and as some of you may or may not know, July is Holiday time._  
_So I am off to the seaside in a few hours with my family to annoy the hell out of them for two weeks._  
_That means that will be no updates untill I get back :p_  
_Reviews will be rewarded with sticks of rock, fudge, shells and silly holiday gifts :D_


	24. And what a beautiful mess this is

**Title:** You just gonna stand there and hear me cry?  
**Sequel to:** I Just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** "Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" Harry asked softly, nodding a smile to Luna when she turned to them briefly.  
"No."  
"Then don't worry about it, he was closer to you than he was to me. But I'm doing it only for you and not him; he doesn't deserve anything from me." Harry mumbled heaving a heavy sigh.

* * *

**And what a beautiful mess this is**

"Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lovegood should return to your friends and bring them all to the Great Hall while I rouse our fellow Gryffindor's from their beds." McGonagall muttered striding fast paced along the corridor the three of them trailing behind.

"Yes, professor," Harry said, looking over his should at Draco who had hung his head and walked silently completely lost to his own thoughts. Harry dropped back slowly to stroll leisurely at his partners side. "I promise to listen to his side of the story before I do anything drastic."

Draco snorted a laugh looking up at his lover and shaking his head. "I've seen you, you act before you think."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" Harry asked softly, nodding a smile to Luna when she turned to them briefly.

"No."

"Then don't worry about it, he was closer to you than he was to me. But I'm doing it only for you and not him; he doesn't deserve anything from me." Harry mumbled heaving a heavy sigh.

"Thank-you."

"Don't thank me just yet, Luna stop." Harry called causing the blond Ravenclaw to stop and look around herself curiously. "We'll see you in the Great Hall, Professor." He smiled when she nodded her head.

Harry walked on in front leaving Draco trailing after Luna who was grinning at him with an excited childish smile. He laughed her briefly, for everything that she was Draco could honestly say that he was rather fond of the blond air-head.

Harry swallowed moving faster along the corridor as students started filling out of their common rooms, each of them chatting with their friends about the sudden wakeup call and midnight removal from their common rooms. A few of them casting an awkward glance at the golden boy, hardly believing their eyes when he pushed past.

Reaching the stairs open Harry threw the door open quickly and ushered Draco and Luna in before falling into step behind them, the smile on his face fell quickly, he'd hoped to return with better news than he had but some news was better than none right?

Silence met him, a few of his friends watching him with cautiously curious eyes. Looking over at Neville the Gryffindor dropped his gaze to the floor, biting his lower lip and twirling his thumbs around each other nervously.

Turning his attention back to the crowd of students Harry spotted long ginger hair and angry watery brown eyes quickly making their way across the room until Ginny Weasley stood in front of him. Her face pale and eyes red with tears. Panic rose in Harry stomach and he looked across the room quickly.

"What's happened? Where is Ron and Hermione?"

"They left," Neville muttered drawing back when Ginny shot furious eyes to him, Harry furrowed his brow in confusion when her glare returned to him, briefly stopping over Draco.

"Gin? Wh—" Harry stopped when again Ginny burst into tears and cursed loudly at him.

"You and him!" She growled pointing at Draco who stiffened un-comfortably. "You let him go with you because you were in _love_ with him?" she spat viciously.

"Ginny, I didn't want you to find—"

"Find out like this? Did you ever even like me Harry?" Ginny sobbed.

"Of course I did! I loved you, you're more like my sister than anything else Gin."

"You can't be in love with him, you don't even like him Harry!" she pleaded desperately. "Please tell me that it's not true, Neville lied didn't he? Please Harry."

Harry glanced across momentarily at Neville who mouthed an apology and bowed his head again, before returning his gaze to Ginny who stared back at him with fierce determined brown eyes.

"It's true Gin, I love him. He's my boyfriend," Harry whispered, softly swallowing thickly at the heart broken look in her once bright eyes. "I'm sorry."

"He was only with you for a few weeks, how could you say that you love him! You don't know him! You know me! You've known me for years, since you started Hogwarts!" Ginny shouted.

"We were together last year," Harry dropped his gaze, flickering his eyes to Ginny when the words tumbled from his mouth and reached out to her ears.

"Impossible, you were with me most of last." Ginny scoffed.

"Ginny, can we talk about this some other time?" Harry pleaded with her desperately.

"Why do you not have time to even explain to me why all of a sudden you're going out with Malfoy?" Ginny snapped.

"I just think we should wait until we are somewhere more private."

She paused for a minute regarding him with soft eyes, looking across to Draco. Harry watched the realisation dawn against her pupils and her heart crash again in her chest. Tears pooled along the base of her eyes and she heaved soft sobs in the back of her throat.

"You were with him, when you kissed me! All those time you told me that you loved me and you didn't even mean it, you were with him when you were with me." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny—"

"Just tell me the truth, Harry. I deserve to know don't I?"

"Of course you do! And I want to tell you everything I just don't think you need everyone else knowing." Harry whispered softly, Ginny glared at him.

"No, I want to know right now. Were you or were you not with him when you were seeing me?" Ginny asked determinedly backing Harry into a corner. He didn't want things to go like this; he didn't want to hurt her especially in front of so many people.

So many of her friends, so many of his friends.

There was no way that he was going to e able to get everyone to understand what he had done, and he couldn't blame them through all the good that he thought he was doing himself he had selfishly used Ginny and he had cheated on her.

"Ginny I'm not going through this with you, while everyone is around. Please just let it go while we have bigger things to worry about!" Harry mumbled irritated.

"So I'm not important enough?"

"At the minute this conversation is not, we have far bigger problems out there than me and Draco." Harry snapped.

"I hate you." Ginny growled reaching into her pocket in search of her wand. Angered brown eyes widened and she withdrew her hand quickly, scanning the room quickly. "My wan—"

She stopped when Harry pressed the wooden wand into her hand with a sheepish smile. "Dr—"

"I borrowed it, Ginny Weasley." Luna smiled softly stepping forward. "I could not find my own as we left, so I took yours I was going to give it back but I dropped it when Draco Malfoy cursed Alecto Carrow, Harry Potter must have picked it up." Luna mumbled thoughtfully, Draco smiled thankfully at her.

"You cursed a Carrow?" Dean asked stepping forward till he was eye to eye with Draco.

"Stunned her," Draco breathed hesitantly glancing over at Harry.

Dean's eyebrows shot to his forehead. "Bloody hell, you actually did it." He laughed.

Draco furrowed his brow and laughed lightly. "Wouldn't have you done the same?"

"Well yes," Dean laughed. "I just thought you and them were all part of the same team that's all."

"I'm on your side." Draco squeaked. Harry snorted a laugh at his lover's soft almost lost like voice. "What are you bloody laughing at?" Draco snapped glaring at the dark haired wizard.

"You sound like a first year; Dean isn't going to bite you Draco just relax."

Draco scoffed rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry's eyes fell against the large portrait of Arianna when again it opened up, a wide smile pressed against his mouth when he spotted the familiar mop of sandy hair and tired facial features of his former professor.

Followed by the familiar faces of Oliver Wood, Kingsley Shacklbolt, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Tonks, Bill and Fleur and the Weasley clan. So many familiar faces smiling at him and everyone else, if the circumstances had been better Harry's heart would have leapt with joy.

Harry watched Lupin warily as the werewolf dusted off his shabby robes and stepped forward to greet him. Their previous meeting had left an awkward moment between them and Harry wanted to quickly right the situation. "Remus I—"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Lupin cut him off quickly. "Everything you said was right, I was being a coward and I didn't want to admit it. It was astonishing just how much like your father you are at times." He smiled lightly setting his hand over the younger's shoulder and smiling brightly at him.

Harry glanced over at Tonks who was beaming happily with Mrs Weasley showing pictures of her son with a proud look in her eye. Remus snapped his fingers to catch Harry attention.

"Here," he mumbled fumbling around on the inside of his robes, ignoring the excited chatter that had suddenly filled the room, even missing the fact that Dean had dragged Draco off with him and Seamus. Harry cast the small piece of paper a glance before taking it from Remus and grinning at the small baby. "He's called Teddy, he's just like Tonks."

Harry laughed lightly watching the Childs sleepy eyes fall softly and his mousy grey hair fizzle out into a radiant royal blue colour. "He looks a bit like you."

"He's more like him mother than me, which is good. I didn't want him to have too much of my genes in him if you know what I mean." Remus whispered softly, Harry nodded with a soft smile. "We want you to be godfather." Remus added quickly, taking the photo back when Harry handed it over to him.

"Me?" Harry asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Just in case something happened you know." Lupin smiled sheepishly.

"Don't say that!"

"It's always a possibility Harry, not a nice one but still a possibility all the same." Remus laughed slapping his hand comfortingly against Harry shoulder. Soft golden eyes looking over his shoulder to where Dean and Seamus were talking animatedly at Draco, who despite Harry's words still looked stiff and on edge. "I see that you didn't just carry Ron and Hermione with you."

Harry glanced across at Draco who was staring back at him with a soft reassuring smile on his lips, Neville standing at his side trying like the others to get along with the blond snake. "Remus, he's with me." Harry mumbled. Remus cocked his eyebrow looking across to the blond again before turning back to Harry. "I love him."

"Well then that's all that matters." Remus grinned. "Now, tell us what is happening?"

"Professor McGonagall is gathering everyone in the great hall to fight. Those of that are not of age are being sent home to spare innocent lives, we can either stay or leave." Harry mumbled.

"Well we stay!" Neville cried. "We have gone this far what's the point of backing out now."

"He's right!" Ginny beamed suddenly her previous mood lifted.

"Oh no, you will be leaving the castle!" Molly Weasley snapped wrapping her fingers to Ginny's arm tightly and staring fiercely at her only daughter.

Harry crossed the room quickly when the pair of them squabbled amongst themselves leaving poor professor Lupin refereeing them both with Mr. Weasley. Many of the students in the room preparing to leave the sanctuary they had been living in for Harry guessed to be months.

"Neville, I need you to make sure that everyone gets down to the great Hall. I need you to help defend the castle with the others." Harry ordered. "You wanted to help, this your chance you've led them this far, I know you can do this." Harry grinned patting his shoulder roughly. Neville flushed for a minute but coughed it away with a scratchy thank-you.

"I won't let you down Harry." He breathed and Harry laughed lightly.

"I know you won't, I need you to tell me where Hermione and Ron went." Harry asked casting a glance at Draco when the blond whispered his name.

"They said they were going, Ginny said she overheard them talking about a goblet and the girls bathroom." Neville shrugged his shoulders thoughtfully and Harry grinned at him.

"Thanks make sure you get everyone down to the Great Hall. I'll meet you down there when I find that diadem." Harry mumbled casting his eye down thoughtfully biting his lower lip. "Good luck, Draco come on you're coming with me."

Draco's eyes widened shooting his brow against his forehead when Harry turned on his heels and heading towards the small cupboard. Slowly jogging to join his lover at the door. "We aren't even going to argue about it this time then?"

"It would only waste time. You're just as stubborn as I am and we both know that no matter what I say you are going to come either way." Harry smiled watching the bright smile pull at his lover mouth.

Harry stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "wait!" he exclaimed suddenly causing Draco to stop and look down at him with curious eyes.

"I thought we didn't have time, come on Potter get your act together." Draco mumbled gasping softly when Harry curled his hand to Draco's wrist and pulled the snake against him in a searing kiss. Draco pulled back with half lidded eyes and sighed softly into his lovers parted mouth. "What was that for?"

"Just in case." Harry breathed wrapping his arms to Draco's waist and pressing the Slytherin against him again in a lingering embrace.

**(* * *)**

"Ron that was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed to her boyfriend rolling her eyes at the smug smile Ron had sudden started to sport. "Wipe that grin off your face Ronald; you almost look like a Malfoy."

"There was no need for that," Ron whined falling behind when Hermione cringed again, her foot crunching the remains of what she hoped was only small rats. "I did tell you that I could do it didn't I."

"Yeas but you took your time." Hermione mellowed out attempting to deflate his suddenly swollen head.

"I don't speak Parseltongue; it just took a while for me to grasp the correct sound." Ron grunted still sporting the smug smirk that made Hermione roll her eyes fondly at him.

"Let's just get this over with; I don't like it down here." Hermione breathed softly sweeping her eyes over the cold stone walls, the thought unsettled her, the Basilisk was dead Ron had told her several time on their travels and yet she couldn't get the image of a large snake slithering it's way freely towards her.

Hermione shivered and whimpered softly in the back of her throat.

"Ron—" her voice shook with fear and Ron looked towards her with a soft smile. "Don't go too far, will you?"

Ron regarded her softly with warm comforting eyes. He almost wanted to laugh stood before him was the girl who had been almost killed by death eaters on several occasions, ridden a frustrated Dragon out of the most protected property in Diagon Alley, kept her mouth shut under torture and yet here she stood trembling with fear, a lost look in her dark eyes and desperate need to feel the red-head close to her.

"Come on, we need to go this way." He whispered lowering his hand to tie his fingers with hers; Hermione jumped closing her eyes to take a relaxed breath. "Everything's gonna be okay you know, that things been dead for four years now." Ron smiled.

"And it had been sleeping longer than that before second year." Hermione breathed sternly. "Let's just destroy the goblet and go, I really don't like it down here Ron, it doesn't feel right."

Ron laughed softly tugging his girlfriends hand till she was pressed against him. Soft slender fingers brushing the hair out of the eyes before leaning over to press a soft loving kiss to her lips. Hermione smiled softly at him when they pulled apart and Ron whispered. "I promise that everything will be fine. Trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then let's get this over with." Ron grinned confidently tugging Hermione behind him, her chestnut eyes still warily skipping across the walls taking in the large open mouthed tunnels and stone serpent fountains. "See, its dead." Ron stated tugging Hermione's gaze to the stretched slither of bones and decaying flesh.

Her fear seemed to subside for a minute dropping Ron's hand and approaching the large skull. She had not seen the beast when it had been alive but she had read books and seen pictures of its appearance. Despite her fear her sudden curiosity would have jumped with excitement to see the beast alive at its full height.

Looking at the fangs and empty sockets she shuddered suddenly. Perhaps not.

"We should take it with us," she mumbled softly watching Ron scoff.

"Why, we have the goblet we can just destroy it now."

"Then how will we destroy the diadem if Harry has found it, we can't keep popping back down here it'll take too long." Hermione mumbled tapping finger against the base of her chin in thought. Looking to Ron the red headed nodded with agreement. "Let us destroy the cup now, careful not to cut you with that!" she warned when Ron leant over and ripped the fang from its skull with a monstrous snap.

"I wasn't planning to draw on myself with it Hermione."

"I know, it doesn't hurt to have someone worn you though does it." Hermione scolded."Do you think that Harry and Draco found the Horcrux?"

"I don't know, but it is Harry we are talking about so he wouldn't have given up." Ron grinned. Raising his hand to forcefully force the basilisk's fang through the hard golden goblet. Ron hissed being thrown back by the blinding light and shear impact of the goblets pain. Hermione rushed to his side falling to her knees desperately.

"Ronald! Are you okay?" she pressed running her hand over him worriedly.

"Of course I am," Ron laughed laying his hand over hers with a bright grin. "Let's get back to the room of requirement before Harry and Malfoy return."

Hermione nodded looking across the basilisk's now empty skull before reaching over to take the pulsating fang into her covered hand, the fang being wrapped tightly in a crimson and gold scarf that she had taken from the room of requirement as they left.

"Come, on I just want to get out of here."

**(* * *)**

Draco sighed softly following Harry into the abandoned girls bathroom, soft silver pupils taking in his surroundings quickly he'd not been in here since Harry had cursed him and a sudden rush of bitter resentment passed over him. This is had once been his little salvation, locking himself away with that moaning ghost, crying privately and wishing it all to be over.

"You okay?" Harry asked softly bringing Draco back from his thoughts with a faint smile.

"Yes, of course." He mumbled shaking the thought from his head and walking up to meet his lover at the parted sinks, looking over into the winding darkness. "What is this place?"

"The chamber of secrets," Harry swallowed chewing his lower lip. "In second year I killed a Basilisk down there with the sword of Gryffindor to save Ginny Weasley." He smiled softly.

"Always the hero, eh?" Draco laughed softly.

"Do you remember I accused you of being the heir of Slytherin?"

"You've accused me of worse thing in our time Harry." Draco snorted.

"You've done the same to me." Harry grinned. "I of course have done things far worse to you than you have ever done to me. That curse I used last year was and still is one of my biggest regrets."

"I suppose in a way that helped us to become what we are now." Draco breathed thoughtfully keeping his gaze at the chambers entrance when Harry turned to him questioningly. "It made me realise that on some level we were more than just a fling and I think that it made you realise that you cared about me more than you original thought."

Harry snorted a soft laugh. "You over think things."

"Maybe," Draco hummed nudging Harry when Hermione emerged from the hole, her robes grey with dust and large silvery strings from webs tangled around her front and back.

"Harry!" she exclaimed tangling her arms to his neck with a grin, "did you find it? The diadem?"

Harry frowned shaking his head softly. "No, we asked everyone we thought we knew but no one has seen it in years."

"So you're giving up?" Ron asked heaving himself up and throwing the crushed goblet in Harry's direction. "Came all this way mate, not gonna back out of it now right."

"Of course I'm not, you know me it's not my style." Harry grinned. "How'd you get in there anyway?"

"Oh Harry it was amazing!"Hermione exclaimed, "Ron spoke Parseltongue. Well not real Parseltongue but he imitated you and it was amazing! Show him Ron, go on."

Ron shifted awkwardly on his feet catching sight of Draco when the blond strolled leisurely around the room, his eyes a lost molten silver colour as he strolled around the bathroom absent-mindedly, obviously lost to his own sudden thoughts.

"Harry what is happening? Did someone tell you to come down here?"

"Neville mentioned that Ginny heard you both talking about a bathroom." Harry smiled, furrowing his brow when Hermione lowered her head and shifted awkwardly.

"How is Ginny?"

"Well she knows about me and Draco, but I can iron all that out when this is all over." He mumbled looking to them both expectantly but getting nothing in return. "The order has arrived, and—"

"Harry!" Draco shouted quickly rushing over and tugging at his lovers robes with a sudden excitement.

"Wait," Harry scolded. "Professor McGonagall is assembling everyone in the great hall to fight while we search for that diadem."

Draco tugged determinedly at his robes again chewing his lower lip with anticipation. "Harry! I know where it is." Draco shouted excitedly.

"What?"

"The diadem, I know where it is. I have seen it before last year when I was in the room of hidden things I remember it falling from a shelf when I was working once; I just threw it aside I didn't know what it was so I just threw it." Draco smiled. "Come on! I'll show you, I remember where it still is."

Harry laughed softly following after the excited Slytherin quickly. "Why didn't you mention something before?"

"Because I had forgotten, but then it came back to me. It was an ugly thing anyway all covered in dust and cobwebs."

"Draco are you sure?" Harry whispered gently.

"Yes! Listen I haven't been able to help out on any of the things you guys have done. I want to be a part of this team and I want to prove to you that I can be just as important as Ron and Hermione." The blonde whispered softly. "You trust me right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop wasting time and come on."


	25. You're the best definition of good

**Title:** You're the best definition of good versus evil  
**Sequel to:** I just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Title song:** The dynamo of Volition – Jason Mraz  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** It had defiantly been the diadem; he remembered kicking the blasted thing across the room because it had been in the way. He couldn't believe that he had not remembered it sooner, the statue that Luna had presented them before should have jogged his memory but instead it had been thinking of his dark past that had brought light into the sudden situation.

* * *

**You're the best definition of good versus evil**

They rushed across the corridors, Harry panting heavily in an attempt to keep up with his fiercely determined lover.

It appeared as though the battle had already begun below on the second floor, he could hear the hard breaths and desperately frightened voices of his friends and peers. Flashes of green, red and blue flew over his shoulder but never once did he nor the others run into anyone requiring assistance.

It had started too quickly for Harry's liking and he hoped that Professor McGonagall had been given enough time to evacuate the school of the innocent and cowardly.

There were death eaters already stationed in the castle so Harry wasn't sure if Voldemort had made his grand entrance just yet or the few dark followers stationed within the walls were fighting to gain back the power they had lost.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry called ahead looking over his shoulder at Hermione who just stared back at him with trustful eyes. Draco chose to ignore the suspicious tone of his lover's voice.

It had defiantly been the diadem; he remembered kicking the blasted thing across the room because it had been in the way. He couldn't believe that he had not remembered it sooner, the statue that Luna had presented them before should have jogged his memory but instead it had been thinking of his dark past that had brought light into the sudden situation.

A sudden nerve flushed through his body and for a second he wanted to turn back and forget the whole thing, lie and tell Harry that he had been mistaken. But Harry would have failed, the dark lord would have won and Harry would have been killed by Draco's hands.

But the thought of entering that room again, that dark, claustrophobic, cold room. Taking Harry into the place in which he had betrayed everything his lover held close to his heart.

He stopped suddenly opposite the wall and stared at it with the same disgusted eyes he had stared at it with in his previous year, the same loathing fear boiling within himself. The same over whelming need to shield the sordid truth, Harry's innocence.

"The room or requirement?" Harry breathed furrowing his brow together when his eyes met with the hesitating sterling silver pupils of his lover.

"Room of hidden things." Draco whispered so softly that Harry had to lean over to hear him correctly.

Widening his eyes Harry felt a small laugh fall from his lips.

Draco turned to him with questioning eyes, "you know about it?"

"Yeah, I hide something here last year, a book. Right after I had cursed you in fact." Harry mumbled the last part of his statement transforming his ironic smile into a heavy regretful frown. "That doesn't explain how you know about it." Harry whispered softly.

"Spent most of last year in there, when I wasn't with you or in certain classes. It was how I was able to get _his_ followers into the castle—"

"Vanishing cabinets," Harry smiled remembering the tall cupboard stood proudly in the middle of the room. Remembering the light beautiful patterns that crawled across the doors and the faintly aged wood that still managed to give off a soft proud shine.

Draco grimaced. "Yes, that monstrous thing."

Harry looked at the scowl on his blondes face but chose to keep his mouth shut and just wait patiently for the snake to gather what little courage he'd gained over the last few months. Draco swallowed and Harry looked behind him at the building voices.

"Draco, we need to get in there, we don't have time to just stand here and wait." Harry mumbled snapping louder than he had anticipated. He saw Hermione and Ron reach for their wands out of the corner of his eye when they too turned to the sound of raised voices.

"I can't," Draco cringed. _Stop being such a girl_ he cursed himself furrowing his brow in frustration.

Harry growled in the back of his throat but quickly pushed it down and took a deep breath to calm his rising aggravation, "Draco listen to me," Harry stated firmly laying his hands against the blond shoulders to force hesitant silver pupils against his what he hoped to be comforting grass coloured orbs.

Draco shivered softly at Harry's rough forceful voice.

"Listen to me; we have to get into that room. You know how it works, your familiar with the layout and you are the only one out of the four of us that knows exactly where it is." Harry breathed. "I know that there are aspects of that room that hold a lot of bad memories for you, I understand how hard it is to enter places where you only remember the bad times." Harry continued a soft smile pressing against his mouth when Draco nodded. "But you have to think of the good things that have happened in there, remember our room?"

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat; the thought brought a light smile to his mouth. Of course he remembered, he also remembered when Harry had left every morning and again the room would cloud over with hidden objects and that vanishing cabinet.

"Think of everyone else that is suffering because of this, think of your mum, think of me – of us when this is all over." Harry continued moving his hands to grip Draco's face comfortingly.

Draco nodded his nerves reduced to a trembling mess of sudden need and confidence.

"So are you going to open that door or what?" Harry smirked.

Draco growled at him turning his nose up to sneer softly at his pushy lover, walking back and forth three times Harry could tell that Draco was lost to his own concentration, desperately determined not to let his fear take over and ruin the calm haughty reputation he owned on Hogwarts grounds.

The door appeared before then and Harry realised the breath that he didn't realise he had been holding until Draco stepped forward and yanked violently at the door to open it. "Well, are you just going to stare at it or go in?"

Harry noted that Draco's voice had a bitter bite to the end of his words, the blond had sunken back into a protective shell, Harry guessed that Malfoy was shielding himself from whatever thoughts had crossed his mind. Harry nodded stepping up to run the palm of his hand against Draco arm. "Everything will okay, come on."

They stepped into the room and the familiarity of the room hit Harry and Draco as though they had never been away, winding walls piled high with various trinkets and forgotten treasure's. The floor cluttered to a point in which carpet was no longer visible to the naked eye.

Pavement silver eyes darted across the room to where the cabinet still stood, its doors ajar from the last time it had been used, Draco swallowed stepping further into the space when the door swung shut. It felt as though he had been brought straight back to his previous year, something he had been thinking of since Harry's departure.

Harry reached his hand to grasp the snakes wrist and pull him back. Draco grunted shaking his head and looking to his lover with thankful light eyes. "Where is it then?" Harry asked softly.

"Uh, over there. I think." Draco hesitated chewing his lower lip in thought. "I remember throwing it across the room; it fell onto some sort of book."

Harry's brow shot his forehead and he laughed softly in the back of his throat. "A potions book?"

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed watching Harry expectantly. "How'd—"

"Maybe later yeah? When this is all done." Harry smiled so brightly that Draco couldn't fight back the small smile from his own face. "The book, I hid it somewhere I wouldn't be able to find it if I ever came back for it."

"Well wasn't that clever of you, Potter." Draco grunted a surge of disappointment rushing through him. "The last I remember was the Diadem landing over there." Draco pointed to the piled high mountain and felt them all sag with disappointment.

"We'll be here all bloody day!" Ron groaned frustratedly kicking a lose shield of armour.

"Not necessarily," Harry moaned lifting his hand in a desperate attempt to save them more time. "_Accio Diadem."_

Harry lowered his hand with a disappointing hesitation.

"Then we'll get it by hand." Draco grunted.

"Malfoy have you seen this place? We'd be here all day for a week maybe." Ron groaned waving his hands to emphasize his point to the eager blond. "Someone could have knocked it to the floor, or taken it."

"Stop moaning and get on with it Weasley. Isn't digging through other people's trash a part of your natural skill set?" Draco scoffed, ignoring the bitter remark Ron threw back.

"This place is huge." Ron grumbled disappearing behind a new wall of stuff, dust brushing off onto his robes. If the Diadem had been down here for so many years, he wondered just how long some of the other treasures had been left.

Harry smiled following after Draco when he bravely kicked the doors of the cabinet with his foot and strutted past the object with enough arrogance to put Snape to shame.

"It landed somewhere over here," Draco hummed softly lost in his own thoughts as soft silver eyes swept over maintained objects. "Where did you put that blasted book?"

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be looking—"

"There," Draco laughed pointing over Harry's shoulder with a relived smile and a soft relaxed sigh.

Harry grinned proudly catching the snakes face between his hands and roughly crashing his mouth against the blond in a heavy kiss that filled Draco with a sudden surge of later promises.

"You're amazing," Harry breathed laughing excitedly into his lovers parted mouth.

"I know." Draco scoffed with a soft smile.

Harry laughed shaking his head crawling against the mound of trash he reached across the wrap his fingers through the diadems golden frame, excitement pumped along his veins and Harry could hardly believe his sudden surge of luck. Wizards had been hunting for it for centuries and yet in a few hours, Harry was now laying the tips of his fingers against something that could possibly change the very fabric of their future.

"Harry, you found it?" Ron shouted jumping up to spot his raven haired friend.

"Yeah, we g—"

"Hold it, Potter!"

Harry felt Draco tense at the side of him a sudden rush of familiarity crossed Harry's mind. Emerald eyes straining to gaze over his lovers mop of blond hair to see Crabbe and Goyle stood shoulder to shoulder at each other's side, wands pointed at Harry in a threatening manner that almost set fear into Harry's heart but he just smirked.

"Draco?" Goyle grunted breaking away from his burly Slytherin brother to nudge the frozen blondes shoulder. "It all right now, we got 'im." He smirked gesturing to Harry and Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head to prevent himself from laughing.

"We gunna get rewarded twice now." Crabbe boomed his voice still rough but there was a light underlay of what Harry guessed was morbid excitement. "Got Potter to give in to the dark lord, an' Mrs. Malfoy put a price up for her son's return."

Silver eyes seemed to dawn with realisation when Harry looked down at him reassuringly.

"Come on, Draco." Goyle called his tone almost soft.

Draco swallowed thickly and pushed the burly teenager backwards, his hand reaching down to his pocket to withdraw his wand and point at his former bodyguards.

"Come on, Harry grab that thing so we can go." Draco breathed, his hand shook nervously as Crabbe and Goyle stared back at him with dark loathing eyes. Goyle's wand flew from Harry to point at Draco a menacing sneer on his chubby cheeks.

"Oi, Malfoy! What the bloody hell is going on now?" Ron shouted from across the room.

Crabbe pointed his wand against a building pile of trash and muttered a quick spell to force it to cave in and hopefully burry the ginger haired Weasley with it.

"What the hell?" Ron cursed furiously, Harry heard him kick something followed by Hermione's scolding voice. "What's going on? Who are you both talking too?"

Crabbe growled in the back of his throat with irritation but quickly pointed his wand back at Harry, the raven haired wizard looked down to his lover who's hand had stopped shaking nervously and a fierce look of determination set in his stone grey eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was quickly put back into his place by Crabbe who raised his wand and called out, "No- Potter! _Crucio"_

Harry felt himself collapse with pain, his veins as though they had been lighted by fire, pain rippled through his muscles in unstoppable waves of shooting white pain. Gritting his teeth Harry cursed violently and fell backwards to the floor, his body withering in pain while Crabbe and Goyle laughed to themselves with triumphant smirks.

"No—not Harry please not Harry!" Draco cried desperately, Harry hissed softly the familiar tone of his mothers dying words falling from the tongue of his lover. Draco didn't hesitate raising his wand he pointed it at Crabbe and whispered a soft, "_stupefy!_"

Crabbe was thrown back and Harry grunted as the pain slowly subsided. Draco rushed to his side and panted heavily against Harry's forehead when the golden boy propped himself up with great effort.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry grunted. "What took you so bloody long?"

"Well what the bloody hell is the matter with your wand?" Draco snapped whirling around again when he heard Crabbe kick something furiously with his foot and stomp his way over to Goyle who was watching Draco with wide disbelieving eyes.

Hermione rushed around the corner her wand pointed desperately at Crabbe and Goyle. A jet of red light soared over Draco's shoulder missing Goyle who quickly regained his senses and leaped out of the way with a raged breath.

"Mudblood!" Crabbe screamed. "_Avada Kedavra!" _He growled directing the curse at Hermione who fell behind a mountain of un organized silver shields for safety.

Harry spotted Goyle raise his wand again and point it threateningly at Draco, "_expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted quickly withdrawing his wand; Goyle's flew out of his hand and rolled across the room to mix amongst the building mess.

"What's wrong with your wand, Malfoy?" Harry snickered into the growling blonde's ear.

"It just makes us even," Draco sneered.

"Where the bloody hell are you lot? I better not be missing anything or I swear—" Ron was cut off when Draco pushed him down to the floor, a killing curse soaring over his shoulder.

"Listen, I need to find that diadem, I need you to help Ron and Hermione keep those two out of the way while I search." Harry whispered softly to Draco who nodded reluctantly. Harry broke away from his company watching Ron and Hermione dart out from their hiding place to join in with the roaring curses and jinxes.

A roaring behind Harry gave him a moments warning, emerald eyes catching sight of Ron and Crabbe running down the cleared isle, large orange and crimson flames dancing behind them in large serpent like shapes. Harry felt the breath catch in his throat and finally the fear set into his system. "_Aguamenti!" _Harry shouted desperately, Hermione copying him.

The serpent's heat causing the water to evaporate before it had even leaked from the tip of his wand.

"Run!" Ron shouted loudly, Harry couldn't believe the snickering behind him that left Crabbe's lips. He had completely lost himself, there was nothing of the confused chubby Slytherin Harry had known in school. Instead he had been replaced with a shell that knew only how to hurt and kill.

"Here!" Harry shouted thrusting a broom into Ron hand. "Malfoy!" Harry shouted grasping Draco's wrist and tugging the blond backwards.

"No!" Draco shouted pushing Harry back. "Just wait!"

"Wait?" Harry snapped. "Draco does it look like we have time to wait!"

"But the Diadem," Draco hissed desperately. "It's important remember, we can't leave without it."

"If we don't leave now, there will be no point in having the bloody thing!" Harry snapped desperately.

Draco chose to ignore Harry's irritated tone and scanned the room quickly, watching Goyle duck out of the way in an attempt to shield himself from the on-coming flames while Crabbe's snickers had suddenly stopped and his body had disappeared amongst the flames.

"There!" Draco shouted rushing forward to snatch the diadem from the floor, the flames licking at his fingers as he withdrew them. Harry growled at him, ignoring the sudden rush of relief when he felt Draco wrap his arms to Harry's waist tightly and burry his head into the crook of Harry's shoulder. "What about Goyle! He didn't do anything we can't just—"

"Not the time to become sensitive Draco." Harry grumbled but despite himself looked across to Ron as they took off.

"You have to be kidding?" Ron grumbled looking over at Harry who kept his eyes stern. "I swear to god, if we die getting him, I'm going to come and kill you Harry."

Harry fought hard not laugh when Ron and Hermione swooped down amongst the flames, holding his breath Harry waiting despite Draco protest until the ginger had resurfaced a little burnt and miserable but otherwise completely un harmed.

Ron, Hermione and Goyle sped off in front and Harry wasted no time in following them. Draco gripping his waist tightly and screaming down him ear. Passing the smoke Harry felt fresh air rush into his lungs as he and Draco fell from the broom against the floor with a hard thump.

"Crabbe!" Goyle shouted quickly clambering to his feet and beating the sealed wall desperately.

"He's dead." Ron spat harshly, assisting Hermione to her feet and checking her over quickly. "You should be thankful we didn't leave you in there to rot with him!" He snapped.

Goyle stared at him for a few minute before nodding his head slowly and disappearing down the corridor without another word.

"You!" Draco snapped climbing to his feet quickly and shoving at Harry's shoulders roughly.

"Oi!" Harry snapped.

"You—you just—how coul— he almost killed you—" Draco breathed heavily and Harry softened dragging the blond into a soft embrace. Nuzzling the tip of his nose into the smoky locks of Draco's hair. "You're reckless Potter!"

"Yes well, it's not the first time someone has told me that."

"The snake!" Hermione shouted drawing Harry's attention to her while Ron sighed.

"When this is over, I'm going away, away from magic and death eaters." Ron sighed softly, kicking a lose stone at his feet.

"I might join you," Harry laughed.

"No way, stuff like this follows you around. For two weeks at least try and stay out of trouble." Ron laughed patting Harry comfortingly on the back. "So the snake? Where is that going to be?"

"With Voldemort," Hermione breathed. "Harry you have to look where he is, the snake will be there and we need to get to that snake."

"We still need to destroy this thing." Draco cut in, un-tangling himself from Harry protective hold to hold out the lightly burnt diadem.

Ron shifted his weight awkwardly for a few minutes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Malfoy listen, I uh—well you kno—in there you—I guess I just wanted to say tha—"

"Don't hurt yourself Weasley; you would have done the same for me if our roles had been in reverse." Draco smiled softly and Ron nodded him head. Because that was as civilized as things were ever going to be between the pair of them.

"Yeah, well thanks anyway." Ron muttered shrugging his shoulders like Draco to show that it meant nothing.

"Harry! Where is he?" Hermione asked softly to bring his attention back to her, Harry cringed away the soaring pain of his head ache and took a deep breath. Soft grass eyes laying across Draco as the blond kept piercing eyes against the for now empty corridor.

Although it was no longer being used as part of the battle field, Harry could tell that even this part of the castle had not escaped some of the on slaughter that had accoutred merely minutes before.

"He's with Snape, in the grounds." Harry whispered and as if on cue Draco whirled around on his heels. "They were talking about the elder wand, Voldemort said he was sorry that things had boiled down so low and that he hoped Snape was grateful to his kindness."

Hermione's hands shot over her open mouth and a soft look of sadness crossed over her pupils. "He's going to kill him, the only way another person had obtain the wand is by killing it's owner and claiming possession to what would be theirs."

"Let him, gives us one less problem to worry about, don't it mate?" Ron mumbled a hint of regret in his own voice.

Although none of them were anywhere near close to the potions professor he had still been around there in entire school life and as hard as it was for Harry to admit it. He couldn't see anyone else being as horrid as Snape. At least Snape had showered him with normal loathing, he didn't favour him over the others because he was the chosen one, he merely scowled all of the time and brushed Harry's suggestions off his shoulder as though they were nothing more than a speck of dust on his robes.

Harry hated him; there was by no means any kind of hidden friendship between them.

Snape had hated him from day one and Harry had been more than happy to return that hate.

"But where is he?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought hard about the vision he'd had, the familiar surroundings that had clogged his absent mind. "He's in the shrieking shack! Voldemort is there with the snake." Harry panted.

Hermione looked cautiously over her shoulder as once again students and death eaters filled the corridor with rushed bodies and flying spells. Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her back against the wall beside Ron.

Fred and George Weasley had spilled into the corridor their wands firing spells at the more advanced death eater that had pushed them into a corner. Percy Weasley had soon joined in with their shouting and taunting remarks his wand like his brothers shooting everything that he thought might help the situation.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had wanted to help drawing their wands, but the corridor had become too crowded, not only had wizards spilled out into the corridors but spiders and giants, powerful witches and desperate students, death eaters had fallen into step with them striking everything and anyone that had gotten in their way.

"We need to get to the shrieking shack," Harry mumbled. Tugging at Ron's arm when the ginger haired Gryffindor froze in his spot against the wall. A death eater had crumbled to the floor unconscious and along with him was Fred Weasley laying in his two brothers arm, dull and lifeless.

But never the less free.

"F-Fred..." Ron whispered softly.

"No Ron, we have to go—please!" Hermione breathed wrapping her arms to his waist tightly and burying his head into her shoulder. Even Draco lowered his gaze with a meaningful glance of heavy regret.

"No!" Ron shouted trying to push Hermione away from her restraining embrace. "I want to fight, I want to help, I want to kill death eater!" Ron was sobbing now and Hermione bit her lip desperately to keep hold of him.

They staggered out of sight Hermione pulling Ron behind a piece of tapestry. The thundering of fallen wizards still circling the space they were occupying. "Ron there is nothing you can do," Hermione to was sobbing desperately to her boyfriend. "Listen to me, we have to get that snake and end all of this, save everyone else. Please, Ron."

Ron looked at her with swimming blue eyes and pulled her against him for reassuring comfort.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Really sorry." Hermione whisper brushing her fingers gently through his hair.

Ron pulled away to run the palm of his hands over the damp tear stains under his eyes, Harry moved forward slapping his hand against Ron's back and offering up a sympathetic smile. The Weasley family were like his own adoptive family every single one of them and Fred's lifeless body had once again stirred a desired hatred for anyone working under Voldemorts orders.

Draco looked awkwardly between the three of them, he didn't want to seem heartless but he didn't want to steal away a private moment between the Gryffindor Trio. Luckily he didn't have chance because Ron had straightened up with a new un-forgiving fire in his eyes and was ordering them around. Draco looked to Harry who nodded his head for the blond to follow.

* * *

_I heard the lyrics to this song and I just thought that it fitted Draco rather well._  
_Oh look, it's thursday :D __Normal routine has been resumed people and I hope to keep it that way. For the time being._  
_As you see are coming to the end, which I already have written out and I hope you will all like._  
_I have my 'live' and 'die' list so I know everyone who will be killed and everyone who won't._  
_There will be snape in the next chapter, you'll have to wait and see if he dies of not :p_  
_Review or Nagini will eat you :]_


	26. Jump in line, I'm going to give all

**Title:** Jump in line, I'm going to give all my secrets away  
**Sequel to:** I just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Title song:** Secrets – One Republic  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Harry crossed his arms over his chest and watched the struggling professor roll his head back against the wall and pant heavily his teeth sunken deep into the flesh of his lower lip to prevent himself from calling out, sweat formed over his brow and Harry couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain Snape was undertaking at that very moment, and as much as he hated to admit it, there was a very small part of him that felt pity towards the fallen death eater.

* * *

**Jump in line, I'm going to give all my secrets away**

Harry sprinted across the grounds, his heart beating heavily against the inside of his chest. For a few short seconds Harry believed that if he continued in Ron's footsteps that eventual he would out run death itself. But the image of Fred and Hagrid clouded over the thought and he wanted to stop and join them in their own personal freedom.

Ignoring the bursts of bright green and red lights that flew over his shoulder disappearing into the eerie darkness that had surrounded them, his ears filled the crashing waves of the lake and for one very stupid moment Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself stood outside of Shell Cottage telling Draco that he couldn't go back.

Opening his eyes Harry smiled faintly against the back of Draco's luminating blond hair and pushed himself further into the darkness, his feet hitting dry earth faster than they ever had before. Emerald eyes brightened with hope when he spotted the large tree swinging its branches proudly to protect a small whole at its trunk.

"Bloody hell!" Roan groaned panting heavily as they drew to a stop. "How are we supposed to get in there? Where's Crookshanks when you need him?" Ron panted looking over at Hermione who furrowed her brow at him and shook her head.

"Crookshanks!" She exclaimed passing her gaze to Harry who chuckled softly at the red head. "Ronald, you're a wizard!"

"What?" Ron asked puzzled, "Wh—oh yeah!" He exclaimed a sudden smile breaking away at his features. "Slipped my mind."

Harry growled in the back of his throat kicking the side of Draco's foot when the blond haired snake mumbled something under his breath and sneered at the bewildered Weasley. Harry felt sorry for him, Ron had other things on his mind and Harry knew personally how hard it was to concentrate when the only thing you could think of was revenge.

Ron cast his eyes briefly around their surroundings before a soft smirk broke against his face and he lifted his wand to point it at a lose twig that had fallen beside's Hermione's feet. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He breathed lifting the stick from the hard earth and sending it hurtling towards the small knot in the trees base.

Hermione laughed happily to herself and glanced across at Ron who watched the tree suddenly still in the air.

"Shall we?" Ron asked turning to look at Harry's unsure green eyes.

"I'll go—"

"Oh Merlin, are you really going to do this again?" Draco scowled crossing his arms over his chest. Harry furrowed his brow and turned to scowl at the blond.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means; you _always_ want to go in by yourself, save everyone else from _certain death_. Even Hermione and Weasley should agree with me on this one, you should change the record and just except that we are here to help you, _all of the way_." Draco mumbled looking between Hermione and Ron who nodded their heads and smiled reassuringly at Harry. "Stop trying to leave us behind when you know we will only ignore you. You're just wasting time arguing with us."

"God, this is getting a habit today—but he's right mate." Ron laughed softly with a shrug of his shoulders. Hermione nodded at the side of him with a playful smile at her lips.

Harry growled in the back of his throat but sighed softly and shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Harry, we're coming, just get in there!" Ron mumbled shoving him forward when Harry didn't move but instead remained staring at the large trunk with hesitant eyes.

Sighing softly Harry bent forward and wriggled his way into the small earthy tunnel. Harry laughed softly when he felt the tight squeeze Remus had moaned about in his third year, back when getting in and out of the tunnel seemed little trouble to their slim builds now however the area was tight and cramped with the four of them.

They crawled in silence letting Harry's doubt filled mind fill the silence of his own nagging voice, his own self-doubt, the thought of the danger he was now put his friends in, his lovers life. Fluttering his eyes briefly Harry tried to clear his head by thinking of last year, the nights he had spent in the common room with Ron and Hermione talking about Quidditch and Hogsmede, and then the evenings he would spend curled against Draco aimlessly talking to each other about nothing.

A smile pulled against his lips and a snorted laugh fell away from his lips.

The sound of voices suddenly shattered his thoughts and he stopped positioned behind and old crate blocking the view except for a small slither of dull light. Swallowing his fear Harry edged closer and peered through into the room. Nagini coiling and slithering her way happily around her secure bubble and Harry felt a smirk slither across his own face.

"You have been a loyal follow of me Severus." Voldemort hissed and Harry drew back when Snape strode past him.

"My lord, allow me to return to the battle. Harry Potter my lord. I could bring him for you."

"You do not understand the boy like I do Severus." Voldemort hissed almost seductively and Harry cringed to think that Voldemort understood anything about him. "The battle will rage, the order and his friends will fall and in his guilt, young Harry Potter will come to me. Begging for things to end. He will come."

"But my lord! What of the others? What if he was killed accidentally by someone other than you?"

"My orders were clear, Severus. Potters death will be my own." Voldemort whispered softly. "Hurt him they may, but kill him I shall carry out myself in a way that pleases only I."

Snape didn't reply and Harry leaned forward to watch his former potions master look un-easily between his master and the hissing serpent suspended at his side.

"Now, Severus. We must talk more of the sudden predicament we find ourselves in." Voldemort said, he sounded soft and almost apologetic but Harry knew better than to fall for anything the beast tried. "You have always been one of my most favoured followers, you provided me with information that otherwise would not have been obtained."

"My Lord." Snape whispered his voice almost fearful.

"I will regret your death Severus, but it shall be a regret short lived. But we must all sacrifice something for this cause." Voldemorts voice no lower than a whispered.

Snape's face was ashen white and his body stiff with fear. For a brief second Harry wanted to burst forth from his hiding place and protect the man who had betrayed him but it seemed as though Ron had caught onto his thoughts and clamped his hand against Harry's ankle to hold him in place.

Harry glanced over his shoulder briefly before turning back to the crate surprised to find his fingers curled around the edge, withdrawing them quickly he felt his heart beat increase with the silence that had clouded the room. Had they seen him?

"The Elder wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not it's true master. This wand belongs to the last wizard to kill its previous owner. It was you who killed Albus Dumbledore. While you are still living the wand will never truly be mine."

"My lord!" Snape began, raising his own wand shakily.

Voldemort didn't seem to notice Snape's feeble attempt at protection and waved his wand in front of the hissing serpent freeing it from within the magical cage of its prison. Harry could feel the snake's giddiness vibrating against his own mind, the vile hissing caressing the backs of his eardrums with vile words.

Snape froze when he felt the snake knock him from his feet and coil herself against his straining arms. Voldemort looked on in amusement before waving his hand dismissively and hissing "_Kill._"

Harry couldn't help himself, closing his eyes he whined softly in the back of his throat at Snape's agonizing screams. The snake's fangs had sunken into the professor's arm and was slithering away with disappointment.

"I regret it." Voldemort purred his voice holding no emotion or remorse; Harry lifted his lids to watch Voldemort strut his way out of the shrieking shack taking Nagini with him with a promise of more for filling rewards.

They waited all of five seconds before Harry shook Ron's hand off him and pushed the crate loudly across the floor. Snape looked up, his cheeks pale and his eyes a distant grey when Harry stepped forward and pointed his wand at the dying man in front of him.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Draco itching to fall at his professor's side but remaining loyally at the side of Ron and Hermione.

Snape licked his lips and sneered up at them, coughing harshly into his clenched fist.

"Do you know what my patronus is, Potter?"

"I don't know something big and evil I would imagine." Harry breathed lowering his wand briefly when Snape laughed icily.

"You always was a stupid boy Potter, always so slow to pick up on things around you—" Snape coughed again, Draco jolted forward but remembered himself again and looked away.

Harry sighed putting his wand back down to his side and turning to address Draco with a reassuring smile. "Go on," he mumbled nodding his head towards Snape who merely sneered at him again. Draco nodded thankful despite Ron's disapproving look he feel at Snape's side and smiled comfortingly at his god father. "Well? If it's so important what is your patronus?"

Snape looked up at him again through cold black eyes but smiled softly to himself. "It's a doe. A large beautiful silver doe."

Harry's eyes widened and before he had chance to answer Ron had beat him to it.

"You led us to the swords?"

"I knew you would never find it, being the stupid students that you are." Snape spat with a smirk. "It was Dumbledore's final order for me, to insure that you were able to complete your task with the necessary equipment." Snape paused before continuing. "It was also to insure that you were safe, had it not been for Mr. Weasley I would have broken my cover and exposed myself to save your foolish act."

"What would you have saved me for? Didn't want to rob Voldemort of his kill?"

"I would have saved you for your mother!" Snape snapped toppling over in a fit of coughs. Hermione chewed her lower lip and looked between Harry and Snape.

"My mother?"

"Yes Potter, I would have done it for her."

Harry didn't know how to reply so many questions swirled in his head and just as he was about to ask them he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry—he's dying, if we don't so something quick he's going to die."

"Why should I save him? Who's to stop him from giving us to you-know-who?" Harry growled.

"Funny, you didn't think that way when it was Draco we were rescuing from Malfoy Manor." Hermione scowled.

"That was different!" Harry growled.

"Don't you see! Harry its right in front of you. Snape led you to that sword because Dumbledore had asked him before he died. Snape was still following his orders after he had been killed. He is still working for Dumbledore." Hermione breathed. "If you let him die, you will never know, save him and give him the chance to explain things to you."

Harry regarded her with hesitant eyes for a few seconds.

"You promised to give him a chance." Draco piped up levelling his eyes with Harry when the chosen one sighed and looked away briefly.

"Fine." Harry mumbled shrugging his shoulders when Ron looked to him with bewilderment. "How are we supposed to save him? The venom in reacting quickly with his system if it reaches his heart then there is nothing that can be done."

"There is a vial." Snape coughed looking more to Draco than the others. "Over there in the desk, second draw it will override the venom and give me a chance at survival." He finished and Draco nodded in understanding before climbing to his feet.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and watched the struggling professor roll his head back against the wall and pant heavily his teeth sunken deep into the flesh of his lower lip to prevent himself from calling out, sweat formed over his brow and Harry couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain Snape was undertaking at that very moment, and as much as he hated to admit it, there was a very small part of him that felt pity towards the fallen death eater.

"Here," Draco breathed wrinkling his nose when he pulled the cork from the vial's mouth and pressed the cold glass against his professors lower lip, Snape cringed shuddering as the soppy black liquid ran along his throat.

Snape coughed violently leaning forward and covering his mouth frantically. Harry had never seen his soul-less professor look so helpless and vulnerable and he wonder if he ever would again.

"My mum," Harry started licking his lips when Snape sneered at him. "You knew her?"

Snape sneered and for a second Harry didn't think he was going to answer him but instead Snape pushed himself against the wall and closed his eyes softly before speaking. "Of course I knew her, such a beautiful young witch, so talent and kind. She could always see the best in others; never cared about the house rivalry situation." He stopped to open his eyes and look up at Harry. "But she married your father." The words left Snape's with venom and Harry growled in the back of his throat.

"You were in love with her?" Hermione asked softly falling to her knees at Snape's side with soft comforting eyes.

Snape kept a steady gaze with Harry and nodded his head with a confident. "Yes."

"Bloody hell, Harry you could have been Snape's son!" Ron laughed slapping his hand on Harry's back who wrinkled his nose and cringed.

"We had been talking one afternoon, out in the ground about your father." Snape continued. "I said things that were not necessary and hurtful. She had always been my friend, even when we were put in different houses she would still sit with me and talk while we sat in the grounds. But I had been angry, I loved her and she was falling into the vile trap your father had laid out—she never forgave me."

"Dumbledore knew? That you had been in love with her?"

"I had joined the death eaters after I had left school, with Luscious and the others. I had stayed behind in the pub one evening hidden away to spy on Dumbledore when I heard the prediction. It was the first time I had heard of her son and the danger she had been put under because of the dark lord." Snape whispered keeping his full attention on Harry who stood quietly with emotionless eyes. "When I knew that he was going to kill her – you, I had to do something so I told Dumbledore. I allied myself with him under the agreement that he would do everything he could to protect her."

Harry felt his shoulders slump and knot formed in his throat. Dumbledore had promised to protect his mother and failed.

"I changed sides – I was a member of the order but I was still employed under the dark lord under Dumbledore's orders. I would relay information back to the headmaster under the agreement that he would protect Lily."

"That doesn't explain why you would have wanted to save me that night in the lake." Harry grumbled.

"She had died to protect you!" Snape hissed. "I despised the fact that you look so much like that father of yours but there was also a part of you that was her. You're eyes are the exact same shade of green as hers. I promised to keep you as safe as I could but despised you still for you who were the son of, for surviving when she had given her life."

Harry didn't answer, merely looked away with a soft sigh.

"So you're a double agent?" Ron asked. "Then why did you kill Dumbledore?"

Snape sneered at him. "Always the slow one Mr. Weasley. If I had not killed the headmaster than I would have broken my cover with the dark lord. There would have been no way in which I could deliver the sword to Mr. Potter had I been killed. Dumbledore had given me _permission_ to follow ever task to the end, he knew of Draco's mission, he knew the boy would fail and I would step in for Narcissa Malfoy and for the dark lord."

Ron grumbled in the back of his throat and muttered something under his breath that brought a smile to Harry face.

"Why didn't Dumbledore say anything to me? He must have known I would blame you." Harry scowled.

"I never wanted you to find out, my past is my own business and Dumbledore understood that I wished to keep it that way. You would only have over reacted if he had informed you of my predicament."

Harry scowled crossing his arms over his chest and sighing softly when Ron knocked his shoulder comfortingly.

Snape's dark eyes turned to Draco who was watching Potter through thankful eyes. "Why Mr. Malfoy are you travelling with Harry Potter?"

"What?" Draco asked turning his attention back to Snape before flushing softly and laughing light to himself. "It's uh—a long story."

"I have time." Snape forced.

"I do not, however." Draco grumbled climbing to feet and assisting Hermione when she pushed against the wall with a soft thanks.

"Actually," Harry breathed a smirk skirting over his mouth.

"Oh no, don't even think about it!" Draco snapped forcefully. "You can _not_ leave me here!"

"I can." Harry stated.

"We go through the same thing every time, stop being immature and let me help."

"You can help me, by staying here." Harry groaned, crossing his arms when Draco regarded him curiously.

"How so?"

Harry gestured towards Snape who had closed his eyes and rolled his head back with a rough grunt. "I need you to stay behind and protect him. Do you think you could do that?"

Draco scoffed, "of course I can."

"He is obviously incapable of protecting himself and although Voldemort thinks he is dead. That may not mean that he will not send others to check that indeed the deed is fulfilled." Harry added glancing across to Hermione briefly. "You were the one that was determined to keep him alive, now you have the chance."

"W-what if death eaters do come?" Draco whispered.

"You kill them."

**(* * *)**

It felt as though an hour had passed since Harry had squeezed back through the small entrance Hermione and Ron following with confident looks for the blond. Draco sighed softly falling to sit beside Snape who was now watching him curiously with beady eyes.

"Draco?"

"Remember last year when you use to take me into your office and we would always talk about my mission?" Draco smiled softly. Continuing when Snape nodded. "Remember how confident and eager I was for those first few weeks, always ready to try anything and everything. My life revolved around that vanishing cabinet and it was the only thing I could think of, the only thing that made me happy."

"You're eagerness did not last long, young Malfoy." Snape observed.

"No, because I fell for Harry bloody Potter." Draco snorted a laugh looking down at his feet. "I hated him you know, all the things he did to my father—to me. Then one night I realised that in some lower level of myself I had always liked him—I had always wanted to be with him."

Snape nodded his head silently.

"It was infuriating at first, I wanted to hate him, I tried so many times to force the feeling down and forget about it. Then he told me that he loved me and I realised that maybe I was in love with him to."

Snape scowled but didn't mention anything.

"Then on the night that I finished the cabinet and everything started to go wrong I told him I loved him thinking that maybe he'd hate my guts and I'd be able to move on." Draco laughed sullenly. "But you know how stupid Gryffindor's can be. The git risked everything to rescue me from Malfoy Manor with un-changed feelings and I feel into his trap."

"This is how you came to be his travelling companion?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave him again and I still don't so I converted over to the other side without a moment's hesitation. My father will be disappointed when he hears of it." Draco sighed softly.

"Your father, Draco will just be pleased to see that you are still alive." Snape mumbled. "He and your mother have been worried about your sudden disappearance and Potters... _intentions_ with you."

Draco laughed loudly and shook his head.

"He intends to lock me away until the battle is over and I am nice and safe. He thinks I'm stupid but I know why I'm here and he, Hermione and Weasley are out there. He doesn't want me to get hurt and he thinks giving me a false task will prevent me from acting rashly."

"Will it?"

"No, but I want him to believe that for a few minutes he has some control over what my actions are." Draco smirked. "Will you be joining the battle again? On the right side."

"I will not be returning Draco." Snape scowled. "I have played my part in this foolish vendetta and lost many friends in doing so, I wish only to make my return when the battle has been decided and the victor greets me in front of the others to clear my name."

Draco furrowed his brow in irritation. "And what if you-know-who-wins?"

"Are you doubting Harry Potter?" Snape smirked when Draco shifted awkwardly. "I have learnt many things since the birth of that child and although I do not like him per say, I have no doubt that he will vanquish the dark lord and live up to the legend Dumbledore made him out to be."

"He'd love to hear you say that." Draco smirked slyly.

"Yes, that is why I will never breathe a word of it to him. Potter's head is big enough as it is without fuelling it further."

"You have him all wrong, you know, he may seem as though the attention flatters him and that he likes having people know his name and worship him. But on the inside he wishes that it was someone else that had been given this morbid glory." Draco smiled. "I use to think that he was in it only for the glory, but when I got to know him I realised that he wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to be normal like me and I wanted to be famous like him."

"Jumping to Mr. Potter's aid? My, my Draco how very different the light of day makes you seem." Snape sneered.

"You know what it's like to be so much in love with someone that you would do anything to see them safe and have the respect they deserve."

"Love is not a word to be tossed around so lightly, Mr. Malfoy." Snape stated with a scowl when Draco merely smirked at him.

"I say it only to him and my mother."

"I do not believe you foolish enough to fall for Harry Potter of all people Draco." Snape groaned.

"With respect sir, you don't know me well enough to comment." Draco smiled.

Snape huffed a smirk and rolled his foot idly, regaining some of the feeling back to his system.

"So you won't be returning to the castle with me?" Draco asked softly rolling the wand between his fingers with soft grey eyes.

"I would not be welcome." Snape mumbled.

"I suppose not, nor was I but I still had the courage to enter and fight for what I thought was right. You wanted to protect Harry for his mother but you are just going to sit here and hide until the battle is over and you can emerge and celebrate with the others as though you fought valiantly for the greater good of Hogwarts." Draco smirked watching as Snape snorting a sneer. "But who would know of course except for you and I? I'm not one to talk behind your back."

"If I was to step back into the throws of battle I would be killed upon entrance. No-one would believe that _I_ was not a follower of the dark Lords wishes."

"You would have at least died with honour, people would have at least known that you were brave enough to try and right the wrongs you had done." Draco mumbled.

"Am I being scolded young Malfoy?" Snape grunted with a quirk of his eyebrows, dark bottomless eyes swimming with soft amusement as the blond snorted.

"I wouldn't dare." Draco sniffed, smiling lightly at the professor.

"I should think not."

"If you will excuse me, I must be getting back to the castle there are after all still a few lose ends that need to be tied before you can crawl from under your shell and join again with the ranks of friendly foes. And I don't really want to miss out on anything fun." Draco laughed lightly and Snape smiled apologetically at him.

"I am sorry, no amount of words will change my decision. I will remain here until Mr. Potter and his friends come to collect me at the end. I hope to still see you as part of his small band of followers." Snape breathed his tone soft but cold and almost hollow. "I wish you luck."

"I will be needing it." Draco smiled crawling through the small opening to leave Snape propped against the wall, the splitting silence clouding his aching head and he sighed softly to himself.

How lucky he was still be breathing after everything he had done.

* * *

_Do you guys realise that the second part of this Chapter looks as though someone else wrote it? They didn't, I did. I was just more confident when I reached that stage, and since I made you all wait I didn't want to keep it a few more days and change it all- would have stressed me out  
D: Muggle Mayhem was cancelled, I was so gutted, I had been looking forward to it for months and now I can't even go -My 18th will now suck- ;(  
As you can see from the first part of this chap, I struggled finding the right words to get it in a way I wanted it, I had to save Snape and I had no idea how to go about it, but I kind of made it work... I think.  
:O I had so many reviews about killing off Fred Weasley :( You guys are going to hate me for who my next victim is  
I am back at college now, so I don't have that much time on the computer anymore so if my updates go a bit -off- for a few weeks then it's because I am busy at school or busy looking for work.  
Anyways :D Review or I shall beat you with the whomping Willow!_


	27. Try to make a move just to stay in the

**Title:** Try to make a move just to stay in the game  
**Sequel to:** I just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Title song:** Everybody's changing – Keane  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Harry bent over Snape and shivered when the potions masters gentle breaths rushed across his cheek and dry lips parted to words that almost stopped Harry's heart. "You have to die, to end it all you have to die."  
It was quick and blunt and Harry felt his dreams shatter, the former excitement quickly bypassing his system to leave a slither of fear and displeasure.

* * *

**Try to make a move just to stay in the game**

"W-what if death eaters do come?" Draco whispered.

"You kill them." Harry stated coldly and Draco shivered at the harsh bite in his lover's words. "They shouldn't be any problems, most of it will stay within the castle but just in case I want you to be careful."

Harry pressed his hand against Draco's arm comfortingly and grinned at the blond before pulling away and turning on his heels to stand with Ron and Hermione.

"Potter." Snape croaked softly opening his eyes only to meet with cautious green eyes. "I wish to exchange private words with you—alone." Snape rolled his attention to Draco who glared at him.

"You can't —"

"Draco, go stand with Ron and Hermione," Harry interrupted him sternly and Draco turned to glare at his lover.

"But Harry—"

"No buts this time just go and stand with Ron and Hermione please." Harry breathed a smile lifting against his mouth when Draco huffed and climbed to his feet.

Snape regarded him cautiously for a few minutes looking across the small room to where Ron and Hermione were throwing careful looks at their friend while Draco stood with his shoulders tense and arms crossed over his chest.

Harry bent over Snape and shivered when the potions masters gentle breaths rushed across his cheek and dry lips parted to words that almost stopped Harry's heart. "You have to die, to end it all you have to die."

It was quick and blunt and Harry felt his dreams shatter, the former excitement quickly bypassing his system to leave a slither of fear and disappointment.

"The night your mother died, the dark Lord turned your scar into a Horcrux. Dumbledore didn't want you to know until this time. You will never destroy them all unless you fall at his hands; I needed to tell you before you left."

Harry felt a lump in his throat and whined softly in the back of his throat when he turned to look at Draco who was now listening to Hermione tell him excitedly about Ron's admission to the chamber of secrets while the red head flushed and shifted proudly.

He thought back to all those nights in the tent when he would tell Harry the kind of things they would be doing together, closing his eyes briefly Harry could picture them both sat around getting old and bickering like school children then he was gone and in his place sat a fuzzy outline of someone different.

Everything that Draco had said they would do together, lie in's on a Sunday morning all faded around him and not for the first time since they had began this task Harry felt the bitter sting of tears in the back of his throat.

He had been ready, he would have accepted death if it hadn't been for the blond, for a brief second Harry blamed him, hated him because of it all but he pushed it down and stood up to straighten himself out and put a smile at his lips. A perfect false facade.

"Draco, can I have a quick word?" He breathed stepping away from Snape who sneered distastefully at his godson's eager nod.

They had slipped into the shadows of a distant corner, both bodies out sight as Harry wound his arms to his lover's waist and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Draco shuddered a whispered protest pausing on the end of his tongue when Harry peppered his neck with light kisses.

"Just in case." Harry smiled pulling back to capture Draco's mouth with his own. "I love you."

"I know." Draco snorted and Harry sighed softly a light laugh coming off with the sound.

"You are suppose to tell me you love me to."

"I know." Draco whispered with a grin when Harry laughed at him.

Curling his fingers into the opening of Harry's robes Draco nuzzled their noses together gently. His mouth brushing across Harry's in teasing affection before finally taking Harry's lower lip in his mouth and playfully threading his tongue to his lover's mouth. Harry smiled softly savouring the familiar taste of his lover's mouth, mapping out every inch of what his blond was offering.

Trying to encase the sensation forever in his memory.

The heat of Draco's hand soon fell longingly against Harry's chest and with a shaky breath Draco pulled away and rested his forehead gently against Harry's. "I love you, Harry."

"I know."

**(* * *)**

A jet of blinding green flew over her shoulder and hissing softly Ginny Weasley quickly turned on her heels the incantation of a spell already on the end of her tongue as she pointed her wand at the death eater.

He fell back when the curse hit his chest but was once again quickly on his feet and throwing as much at her as she was throwing at him.

The sleeve of her shirt had been sliced open leaving a deep cut on her shoulder and the knees of her jeans had been burnt away in a battle that she had won earlier in the night.

Throwing more curses at each other and ducking behind walls and fallen stone. Ginny felt as though it was never going to end between them until she missed the scorching purple light that soared across the space between them.

Ginny felt herself fall back and her fingers fall open on impact, her wand rolled away from her hands and was lost in a flurry of feet, defenceless Ginny closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip.

She would not cry out or beg for freedom, she would take whatever the death eater was planning to throw at her and move on knowing she had at least tried. It wasn't as though she felt she had much left to live for.

Harry didn't want to marry her, her child hood crush was already taken and she didn't have a chance. What else could she want? She would never marry Harry Potter now, never bear his children or make everything better for him after the war.

For a few pitiful seconds she actually welcomed a release from the painful conversation her and Harry would share at the end of the war.

"_Stupefy_!" Someone shouted causing Ginny to roll her head back to gaze thankfully at Dean Thomas. "Come here." He whispered breathlessly taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Ginny stared at him for a long minute, watching the relieved look that crossed his eyes and the way in which his breaths slowed when she confirmed that she was indeed fine. Dean closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"Be more careful yeah?"

"Yeah," Ginny breathed. "Thanks."

"Here," He smiled faintly pushing her wand back into her hand with an awkward glance he turned on his heels. "Just be more careful yeah, I care about you." He smiled and threw himself back into the throws of battle leaving Ginny wheeling behind him.

A soft smile curved at her lips and with a girly giggle she followed right after him.

Maybe there was still something worth living for.

**(* * *)**

"You have fought," Said a high cold voice. "Valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die. One by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

Harry paused looking across at Ron and Hermione as they crawled through the small opening and watched the area around them cautiously.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle will recommence. This time I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me." He paused and Harry swallowed thickly. "One hour."

Hermione broke the silence first her tone high and panicked when she caught site of her friends dishearten look. "Don't listen to him Harry! Everything will be fine. Let's just get back to the castle; we can make a new plan there."

Harry nodded numbly and forced himself forward towards the castle.

Hermione panted heavily pushing herself back through the castle with a heavy heart and a curious parasite niggling away in the back of her mind.

Harry had been quite, even more so than before and there was a lost disappointment in his eyes that she couldn't ignore but daren't question him on fear of what her friend would say. In fear of what Snape had told him before they had left.

The castle was unnaturally silent. The flashing lights of various spells shooting over shoulders and behind walls had all stopped and the silence was almost unsettling to have cloud around them. They had left with people flocking the corridors in rushed panic and now the place was empty, the small corridors that Harry become accustomed to fighting his way through over the last few years were now large and empty of life.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione voiced their thoughts and Ron shrugged his shoulders with a frown.

"Maybe we should try the great hall. It was after all where McGonagall told everyone to meet." Ron suggested watching Harry nod his head glumly and slowly turn on his heels in the direction of the great hall Hermione and Ron exchanged a concerned look between the pair of them.

Harry felt his body freeze in the open doorway, his chest seizing up as he glanced across a room that had once held pleasant memories for him and many others.

The house tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. He could see Madame Pomfrey amongst the injured treating wounds on a raised platform around her was a group of young helpers.

It was the middle that caught his attention; it had become a resting place for the dead. Each body lay flat against the floor some peaceful and unharmed while others had been torn to shreds and their faces were still contorted in pain even in death.

So many bodies had been collected in the sudden lull of activity he felt his chest constrict with pain and tears flooded along the base of his eyes. Ron and Hermione stepped forward without a word slowing making their way across to the Weasley clan.

He watched as Arthur threw his arms around his son's neck and Hermione fell to her knees in aid to comfort a very distraught Molly. Amongst them all Harry spotted Ginny pressed against Dean with her face buried in his shoulder and his hand gently running comfortingly along her back. He smiled lightly.

His attention was quickly drawn to the two bodies' that lay peacefully at Fred's side and again felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. Pressed closely against each other were Remus and Tonk's both looking as though they had merely fallen asleep.

Tears fell away from his eyes when he thought back to Remus's excited tone a few hours before the way he had spoken to Harry about Teddy, the way in which his eyes had shimmered at the small photo of his only son.

The son he would never see grow up.

He had never met Teddy Lupin but already Harry felt an odd connection with youngster they had both lost their parents to the same wizard and a young age. Harry would have done anything to have taken that back, to turn things around and put a stop to all of it.

If he had surrendered earlier the wizarding world would still have been a mess under Voldemorts control but at least amongst that mess the Weasleys would have been a complete family and Remus would have been able to see his son grow into a proper wizard.

Harry wished he had not been so selfish and had given himself over to the dark lord when he had the chance before.

His attention was pulled away by Neville who tapped his shoulder and without a word gestured them towards the silence of the corridor for a private word.

"I'm sorry Harry." Neville whispered softly.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. None of you did, you were all innocent and I should never have allowed you to stay."

"We would have stayed anyway; everyone in there holds no regrets for the choice they made. It's all for the greater good isn't it? The wounds will heal and even the dead will be avenged when _you_ kill that evil git." Neville cursed causing harry to sniffle a laugh at his friend.

"I have to go." Harry mumbled and Neville jumped.

"Where are you going on your own?"

"It's all part of the plan," Harry smiled faintly. "There is something that I have got to do. Listen...Neville..."

"Harry!" Neville shouted looking panicked at his friend. "Harry you are not thinking of handing yourself over are you?"

"No," Harry lied forcing a laugh into his hollow words. "Of course not, this is something else. But I might need to be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemorts snake? He's got a huge snake? Take it with him everywhere calls it Nagini?"

"I've heard about it, not actually seen it though. What about it?"

"It needs to be killed, Ron and Hermione they know but just in case they—"

Harry couldn't bring himself to finish off his sentence the thought of leaving his best friends only for them to be killed in his departure made his insides shudder with fear. Even after Voldemort had killed him that would not stop harm coming to those who continued to disobey and Hermione with her family was at risk from what would be their cruel new master.

"Just in case they are busy."

"Kill the snake?" Neville breathed.

"Kill the snake." Harry confirmed.

"Good luck." Neville smiled rested his hand against Harry's shoulder briefly before stepping back into the great hall and making his way slowly over to Seamus who was sat in the corner with a few younger Ravenclaw boys around him.

Harry didn't want to look back and lose the courage he'd slowly formed and instead threw the cloak over himself and made his way out of the castle, breath heavy and feet dragging as he went. It was the only way everyone was going to be free, if he survived than so did Voldemort.

Pushing himself into the Forbidden Forest Harry chewed his lower lip and paused momentarily to run his hand over the resurrection stone. This was it, he'd come to the end of his little adventure, his life the end of everything that he had been brought up for.

He had never been a great fan of this place, after everything that had happened here it did seem rather fitting for him to final die in a place he had been almost killed various times in the past. Thick black trunks pressed through the ground to stand tall and menacingly over him, the dark sky passing a dark grey fog around him.

Leaves and twigs snapped under his heavy feet and the sound vibrated loudly in his empty ears, no birds sang in the trees nothing else moved in the trees around them the place was dark and isolated.

Taking the stone into his hand he turned it three times and smiled warmly at the projection of his mother, father, Sirius and Remus stood before him with beaming proud smiles. They all stood before him looking just as many of them had the night they had died, except Lupin and Sirius they looked younger and more full of life.

Harry realised just how much he would miss them, how long he had waiting to stand in front of him mum and dad and just look at them and hear them.

"You have been so brave."

**(* * *)**

"Draco." Hermione whispered catching the blonde's attention when he passed. "What are you doing here? I thought Harry told you to stay in the Shrieking shack with Snape."

Draco nodded his head but didn't say anything he was stood in front of the Weasleys his cold grey eyes watching as they all mourned the loss of their son and felt he was intruding on their private moment again. "I wanted to help."

"I don't know where Harry is," She whispered for the first time glancing across the room when she noticed that the emerald eyed youth was no longer standing with them, unable to remember even if he ever had.

"I haven't come just for Harry." Draco whispered. "I wanted to help all of you; it wasn't fair for him to leave me somewhere safe while the rest of you remained here."

"I don't think that was his intention Draco." Hermione smiled.

"I know it wasn't, he wants to protect everyone he just doesn't know how." Draco whispered stiffening when a few of the Weasleys turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"What do you care?" Ginny scoffed ignoring the soft elbow to the side Dean had given her. "It's all your fault this happened! If you hadn't have let them in last year none of this would have happened! None of us would have had to die! It's all _your_ fault Malfoy no matter what anyone tells me it will always be your fault." She scowled. "I will always hate you for killing my brother."

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered sorrowfully.

"Shut up Ginny," Ron snapped. "All this would have happened anyway, you-know-who wasn't going to just give up because Malfoy wasn't going to let death eaters in. And he saved my life! If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be here!" He snapped his cheeks red with frustration. "I'm glad he's here."

Draco flushed with embarrassment and shifted his feet awkwardly.

"I still think he's a git though." Ron huffed defensively causing Draco to laugh softly under his breath.

Molly Weasley quickly climbed to her feet and rubbed away the tears on her cheeks before watching Draco curiously for a few seconds. The blond shifted uncomfortable and just when Ron was about ask what it was she was thinking she had moved across the room and wrapped her arms to Draco's neck.

Draco stood stiffly and there was a collective gasp from everyone that was stood around them. "Thank-you." She sobbed and Ron relaxed with a faint smile. "Thank-you for saving my son, if there is anything—"

Draco shook his head and swallowed thickly, his grey eyes rolled across to Ginny who was glaring daggers at him and mouthed a curse that caused even Dean to glare at her. Molly pulled back with wet eyes and smiled tearfully at him.

"You aren't like your father, which is a good thing." Arthur Weasley smiled extending his hand he took Draco's and shook it. "Ron didn't tell us that what you had done before, but we are still very grateful for the way you reacted."

Unable to think of an appropriate reply Draco lowered his eyes again to Fred and whispered softly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

**(* * *)**

Narcissa bit the inside of her lip and un comfortably swirled her fingers into the fabric of her heavy dress. She had turned a deathly pale colour and her once prided upon appearance had fallen to a point in which she didn't care.

Light eyes fluttered their way continually across to the burning castle, chewing her lip to draw blood when she thought of the chaos happening within the walls, a chaos that for all she knew of could have included her only son.

Harry had promised to protect him, but Narcissa knew there was only so much the boy could do for her big-headed son.

Was he even here?

Potter could have left him somewhere until it was all over, Draco may not even have returned with his lover.

Swallowing her worry she tried to straighten herself out and at least look as though she belong along the dark lords ranks even if she was secretly scoring for the opposing side. _Draco_ she whispered softly subconsciously tightening to grip in her dress.

Bellatrix shifted noticing the way in which her sister's calm facade had fallen and she stood rigidly grasping her dress and biting her lower lip. She should have been concerned for her sister but instead she elbowed her roughly and sneered as though she was nothing more than another death eater.

Narcissa glared at her sister, the excitement running through morbid eyes as she lustful watched the Dark Lord stand at the forest a mix or f admiration and passion portrayed through her dark eyes. It was hard sometimes for Narcissa to recognize the person her sister had become.

The person she was destined to become.

A few more months and would she to have been so excited with the thought of hundreds of lives being destroyed, would she too have killed without so much as a second thought. Bellatrix had lost all sense of sanity and Narcissa wondered if her little sister was still somewhere hidden behind an evil mask.

"He isn't coming my lord." Someone said softly, their tone hesitant as they approached their confident leader.

"He will come, I know he will." Voldemort smirked with a deadly confidence.

Narcissa sighed dabbing her sweaty palms against the fabric of her dress and tried hard not to think about the negative things that were happening around them.

"There is no sign of him my lord shall we-" A death eater mumbled pausing when the sound of heavy breaths and large footsteps clouded the silence around them.

Voldemort sneered, turning slowly to meet the angry determined gaze of his enemy. The shabby boy stood in front him with a lost look in his light eyes and determined breath leaving his black lips. His clothes were torn and burnt and Voldemort could tell that Harry had been thrown into the final battle.

Narcissa felt her heart thump hard against her chest and she gasped loud enough to attract the attention of the death eater around her. None looked suspiciously at her, only looking at the reaction they had all been experiencing.

Her hands shook and she fought hard not to throw herself at him for giving up, for failing them all. For letting everyone who had believed in him down.

For letting her and her son down at the final push.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort whispered with a sneer. Tilting his head back he lifted his wand. "Come to die."

* * *

_I think I may have broken my arm :(_  
_It is absoloutly killing me! stupid College stairs over crowded all the time._  
_:O I have good news, my tutor let me ditch a few lessons so I only have to go into college on a Thursday and Friday_  
_The rest of the week is mine, which is good means I can stay in bed on my birthday :D_  
_I am so sporry that this chapter is really really late, but like I said I have a bad arm so I'm only really typing with one and I havn't had any ideas._  
_I wanted to make this 30 chapters long but I don't think i'm going to be able to do it with throwing in a really short chapter. (A bit like this one.)_  
_But hey ho I suppose :)_  
_Anyways Review or I shall send Nagini after you...again! she is pretty scary though wouldn't fancy seeing her in my room thats for sure._


	28. You tell me this will be the last night

**Title:** You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
**Sequel to:** I just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Title song:** Last night - Skillet  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Corpses lay against the floor in neat rows, each one surrounded by weeping friends and family. The younger children the ones that had wanted to stay and were old enough but now wished they had left were huddled together in the corner trying to reassure each other with hollow words and empty promises. Everyone had someone and then there was Draco Malfoy stood against the wall, one of few Slytherin's in the room looking just as lost as the corpses on the floor. Cursing Harry under his breath for being so damn invisible compared to everyone else.

* * *

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

Draco didn't really belong anywhere in the room and instead he stood awkwardly against the wall trying desperately to spot Harry through the crowds of weeping students and fussy teachers. He had stood at the feet of Fred Weasley for as long as he thought was polite but he was plainly aware that it was an intimate family moment between them and Hermione.

Dean had been collected by Seamus and Neville who were both sporting cuts and burn, bragging over the number of death eaters they had encountered and destroyed on their journey to the great hall.

The three of them had been carted away by the building group of Gryffindor's to talk quietly amongst themselves, some mourning over the loss of Oliver Wood who was surrounded by the houses Quidditch team.

Corpses lay against the floor in neat rows, each one surrounded by weeping friends and family. The younger children the ones that had wanted to stay and were old enough but now wished they had left were huddled together in the corner trying to reassure each other with hollow words and empty promises.

Everyone had someone and then there was Draco Malfoy stood against the wall, one of few Slytherin's in the room looking just as lost as the corpses on the floor. Cursing Harry under his breath for being so damn invisible compared to everyone else.

"Draco?"

Draco felt himself jump and turn quickly to look at the small Hufflepuff girl who had stumbled against him and was gripping his robes tightly with small fingers and wet eyes. Luna Lovegood stared at him for a long minute before a smile broke across her delicate features and she pulled him tight against her in a hug.

Draco froze for a minute but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms to her waist to pull her flush against him and inhale the soft scent of her Smokey skin. Luna constricted her fingers in his robes and sighed softly against his shoulder when they pulled away.

"It is so good to see you again," she smiled her tone a light airy child like giggle but under her tongue Draco could hear the bitter bite of seriousness in her words.

"Yeah," Draco laughed lightly.

"Are you here with Harry?"

"I was just looking for him." Draco mumbled, "Have you seen him?"

"He was speaking to Neville the last time I saw him, I don't know what they were talking about but it looked pretty important and Neville seemed a little awkward when he came back in." Luna shrugged; Draco looked over her shoulder at Neville who was still locked in conversation with Seamus and Dean.

"Harry didn't come back in with him?"

"No, just Neville. But I'm sure he'll back in a minute he probably went to collect something." Luna smiled reassuringly but Draco's throat had already closed up and he stared wide eyed at the great halls large wooden doors. "You are welcome to come and wait with me if you like, I was just about to go and join Neville when I spotted you."

Draco nodded sullenly and blindly allowing Luna to grasp his hand and gently lead him across the hall to where Neville was stood with a chuckling Seamus and a flushed Dean. "Luna." Neville grinned his cheeks tingeing a light pink when she moved from Draco and embraced him tightly. Draco noticed that the action only made Finnigan laugh louder.

"Malfoy." Dean greeted with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry about Ginny; she's just upset about Fred. They all are she doesn't mean any of it."

"I think it's more than that." Draco whispered with a shrug of his shoulders. "It doesn't matter, everyone's upset, emotions are getting the better of everyone and people are doing things that are irrational and stupid." He breathed trying not to think of Harry off gallivant around the forbidden forest.

Dean nodded with a faint smile. Watching as Draco turned on his heels to glance across the room yet again, a pang of guilt struck him hard and before he knew what had happened he could feel the pinching sting of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Everything was falling apart around him, and although what Weasley had said was true, the dark lord would have found a way in eventually Draco still couldn't shake the feeling that he had caused all of this. He couldn't shake the responsibility from his shoulders no matter what anyone said to him.

"Malfoy?" Neville whispered again, gently tapping the blondes arm to bring his attention back to the three Gryffindor's and a Revenclaw stood in front of him. "Did you hear what I said?"

"What? Oh uh no, sorry."

"I asked if you knew where Harry had gone. He said he needed to do something we thought that you might have an idea of what it is he is doing." Neville repeated keeping his gaze level with Draco when he stiffened and swallowed the painful lump in his throat.

"I wish I knew myself. You know what Harry is like; everything has to be a bloody secret." Draco hissed softly mumbling under his breath when Luna turned to Neville and knocked him softly.

"He'll come back, I know he will." Luna smiled brightly to try and lighten Draco's mood but although he smiled right back at her he didn't feel any better than he had before.

It didn't matter what Luna or Neville said to him Draco knew exactly where Harry was, he knew exactly the thoughts that were running rampant in his lovers mind were, he could feel it within himself. Harry bloody Potter had given in for everyone else and was on his way to die for everyone else, he was really going to be a hero and as much as Draco hated the thought he couldn't help but feel a light pang of admiration for the younger.

"I hope he does." Draco whispered softly turning to gaze to Luna with a faint smile lifting against his lips.

**(* * *)**

Narcissa felt herself stiffen when Harry briefly met her gaze, his eyes filled with an apologetic fear. Biting at her lower lip she lowered her gaze to the floor and tried hard not to show any discomfort or displeasure for what it was she was being forced to witness.

"Harry Potter, come to die." Voldemort sneered again quickly bringing Harry's attention back to his snake like skin and dead red eyes.

Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes Harry tried desperately to distract himself. Sirius had said that it was just like falling asleep, but Harry had never been able to drop off as easily as everyone else no matter what he tried.

Fluttering his eyes he was greeted with the sight of warm, mercury eyes and a bright grin against chalk white porcelain skin. Draco sat cross legged on the floor of the small tent they had been sharing for the last few months, sat beside him was Hermione, her eyes closed as he laugh happily beside Ron who was smirking at Harry and shaking his head in a playful dismissal.

It all seemed so long ago, it felt as though he hadn't seen Ron, Hermione or Draco in years and in that minute he realised that he wouldn't see them again. He'd never get to see Hermione and Ron walk down the aisle on their wedding day, most likely bicker most of the way, he'd never meet their children or spend any time with his godson.

He would never see how much Draco had changed, he hoped that on some level he would at least try and keep in contact with Hermione and Ron even if it was only a Christmas card every year. He hoped that Draco would be okay, that he'd make it to the end of the war and have the life that he deserved. He hoped that Draco wouldn't forget him, and forgive him for what he was doing.

Harry felt his mouth almost tug into a smile when he thought back to when they had been stood outside of the tent, Harry's arms wrapped tightly to is lovers waist and the soft musky scent of Draco's skin floating through his nose, the warmth against his body and the pressure against his mouth Draco had kissed him and promised that things were going to okay.

Licking his lips briefly Harry could still taste the lingering taste of his lover's mouth, still feel Draco's soft hands pressed against his chest lovingly.

"Avada—"

'_I love you. Always will.' _Draco's voice echoed in his head and Harry felt himself smile as he fell back against the floor with a lifeless thud.

Narcissa felt someone grab her wrist and forceful pull her back when she subconsciously moved to check Harry over, her heart rattled heavily in her chest and she breathed heavily against the fog filled woods.

There was a deathly silence that hung around them. No one spoke even the dark lord himself seemed to be at a loss for words all he had worked for over the last couple of months and at last he had done it.

He had finally killed Harry Potter; the boy who had caused him so much trouble over the last few years was now laying a few meters away from him in a lifeless lump of flesh and bones.

It was Bellatrix who made the first move, she giggled high pitched and loud with an excitement that was hard to keep under control. "You did it my lord!" She grinned. "Potter! He is finally dead my lord." She was booming excitedly clumsily falling over her feet to fall at master's side with a loving look.

Voldemort kept himself in tack and lowered his wand slowly, portraying no emotion or the way in which he felt over the whole situation. Instead he kept his eyes against Harry's body as if expecting the boy to suddenly shudder with breath or climb to his feet again and curse him while he was distracted.

"You." Voldemort hissed at Narcissa causing her to jump and stumble un-comfortably over her own tongue. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead." His tone cold and full of hatred as he spoke.

"Y-yes my lord," Cissy stuttered rubbing her wet palms against her dress as she slowly made her way across the small terrain. She had only taken six or seven steps but it felt as though she had been walking for hours, her son's lover's body getting further and further away with each step that she made to reach him.

Falling to her knees Narcissa forced the lump of tears down and tried to slow her breathing down, but as she leaned over him she couldn't not help but feel herself well up again at the lose. She had never really known Harry Potter, she had read about him in the paper and spoken to him in passing but she had never actually known him.

Only what Draco had told her and the way in which Luscious and Bellatrix spoken of him. When Draco had openly told her that he was in a relationship with the boy who lived Narcissa had wanted to welcome him to her home and see the side of him that had won over her picky son.

Because there had to be something special about Harry Potter for Draco to be so deeply involved with the younger.

Now she would never see for herself what it was that her son saw in him.

"You are such a fool Harry Potter." She whispered covering her mouth with the length of her hair as she spoke, almost jumping out of her skin when the corner's of Harry's mouth curled into a smile and he breathed back.

"I know."

Swallowing her joy Narcissa quickly washed the smile from her face and pretended to examine his warm life filled body. He kept his eyes closed and held his breath until dire need a rose and for a few seconds he had fooled her, he was still fooling them all with his lifeless facade.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" She whispered again her heart beating rhythmically in her chest as she spoke.

"Yes." Harry breathed honestly.

"He is dead!" Narcissa declared as she once again climbed to her feet and turned to the dark lord with steady confident eyes. He regarded her cautiously for only mere seconds before an awkward smile broke away at his mouth and a cold laugh filtered through the distressed trees of the wood.

"Excellent, we will take him with us to the castle, show them what a coward he had been. They will see their hopes crushed and at last they will surrender to me. Or we shall kill them all one by one." Voldemort sneered merrily to himself and hoisted himself out of the make shift throne. "Fetch me the giant; he shall be the one to carry the boy back to the castle. I wish to hear the end of his continual hope filled taunts."

**(* * *)**

"How long has it been?" Draco asked Luna who was picking at the dirt on her skirt while listening to Seamus attempt a poor joke.

"How long had what been?" Her light airy voice replied slowly and Draco kept his eyes on Ron and Hermione who had moved away from the Weasley clan to sit in the corner and comfortingly console each other in an intimate fashion.

"Since things had stopped, how long have we all been sat here waiting for Harry or anyone to come back and show us the next step, show us who we are cheering for now. How long are we going to be made to wait here and not know if Harry is alive or dead, not know if you-know-who is alive or dead?" Draco snapped with frustration and constricted his hands into the dirty material of his trousers.

Luna tried to smile comfortingly at him but Draco never turned to look at her. "We have been her for thirty-five minute and twenty three seconds."

"It feels like I have been trapped in here for months."

"I understand how you must be feeling right now, but Harry is fine. He wouldn't give up on you or any of us, he's strong and I know that he can win this. We just have to believe and stay together." Luna smiled when Draco eventually turned to look at her from the outside of his own shell. "It would help a great deal if the room wasn't full of Nyphapickles."

"Nyphapickles?" Draco laughed lightly.

"Oh yes, awful little creatures they are the reason you feel as though you have been in here longer than you really have. It's the mood you see, they like it when people are upset it allows them to mix freely within the crowd without being noticed. They'll make sure you stay un-happy as well if you give them a chance." Luna rambled much to Draco's delight.

"How do we get rid of them then?"

"Oh, I don't really know. My dad is better with Nyphapickles than I am. He use to collect them when he was younger and studied them. He's a bit of an expert on them."

"Oh, shame he didn't tell you anything else about them."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will when this is all over and we can all go home." Luna grinned brightly. "I can't wait to go home, the flowers in my garden will be blooming soon it'd be nice to get home and watch them open."

"Yeah," Draco whispered softly.

"Will you be returning home once the war is over?" Luna asked curiously tipping her head to the side.

He thought about it for second and realised that after the war he probably wouldn't have much of a home to go to. His mother would welcome him back with open arms and a tight embrace and maybe his father would allow him to stay for a little while until he had things sorted out for himself. But he did not feel that Luscious Malfoy would take the news of his only son being in love with Harry Potter well enough for Draco to welcome back with open arms.

The more he thought about it, he didn't even want to return. He didn't want to take one more look at that filthy prison of a bedroom, or sit around a table that had once hosted the dark Lord himself. He didn't want to walk in the door and find himself thinking of the various prisoners that had been dragged through to die or be tortured.

The day his mother and father had allowed Voldemort to stay with them in that house it was no longer a home to Draco. It was no more a safe haven he had been brought up in. It was a pit of vile, twisted actions and blood curdling torture.

Malfoy Manor was a torture chamber and Draco didn't ever want to live there again.

"I don't think so Luna; if he ever comes back I'm going to stick with Harry for a bit. I don't really have a home anymore."

"What about your mother, won't she miss you?"

"Yeah, but she'll understand. All the happy memories in that place are long gone there is nothing left but death and destruction. I want a new start, with Harry and possible Weasley and Hermione.."

"You have plans then?" Luna grinned trying to keep him distracted.

"Yeah, somewhat. Maybe move down to Godrick Hollow with Harry, I think he'd like to live in the place his parents had brought together. I haven't seen it but Harry has told me all about it, it sounds perfect for us." Draco smiled but quickly let it drop. "That's if Harry ever comes back from this, if not than I don't really want to think about what I'll do."

"You won't need to, because our Harry's coming back and when he does he'd gonna bring you-know-who's head with him, isn't that right Dean?"

Dean only nodded picking at the bandages on his arm as Seamus continued to rant and rave at him about how Harry was going to claim victory and Draco couldn't help but smile listening to the old stories of Harry's victories.

How he had defeated the dark lord in his first year, killed the basilisk in his second year and un-knowingly to the other destroyed the first known Horcrux, capturing Peter Pettigrew in his third year and defending the ministry in his fifth year. Harry had told him all about each one of them, as if they hadn't been much and Draco had envied them at first.

Now thinking back to the night in their sixth year in the astronomy tower listening to Harry describe how he had rammed the sword of Gryffindor into the basilisk jaw and killed it after being wounded by the beast fang and teetering on deaths door. The story at the time had made him laugh and say something cold and un-meaningful and now it brought a grin to his face.

Harry tangled himself in dangerous situations every day of his life; this was going to be just another speed bump in what was Harry Potter final adventure. He had gone in the woods to end the dark Lord and walk away the victor as if it was nothing more than water off a ducks back.

'_I don't ever want to leave you behind, I want to always be with you every second of the day and that's what keeps me going. Knowing that I have something worth coming back for. I have you Draco. And as long as you need me around, I'm going to here even if that means waiting in the sidelines.'_

Draco smiled softly and with a heavy breath lowered his eyelids. "But I need you now, and you're not here."

"Draco!" Hermione called rushing over to the blond who tilted his head forward to meet with her panicked brown eyes. "Where's Harry, we have been looking everywhere for him. Please tell us you know, tell us please that he is still in here somewhere."

"I don't know where he is, no one does." Draco whispered softly. "I know he's not here though, he told Neville that he needed to leave the castle for something. He told Neville that he wasn't going to you-know-who but I can't help but think he may have lied."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was cut short when she heard Professor McGonagall scream in a voice that didn't sound very much as though it belonged to her. "No!"

"Oh Merlin no! Please no." Draco had panted heavily and Hermione turned on her heels with Ron.

Her heart stopped beating and her throat turned dry as her eyes landed on a teary Hagrid and the lifeless body of her best friend dangling as though he was nothing more than a doll in Hagrids large hands.

"No!" Everyone one shouted, Ron's voice higher than any of theirs combined.

Draco's eyes had widened and the same two letter word left his parted lips, "no, no no..." his heart had literally stopped in his chest and no amount of defence mechanisms could hold back the on flood of tears that rolled across the base of his eyes and rolled along his cheeks.

It felt as though everything around him had stopped and crumbled away into nothing. He'd been expecting the worse and foolishly allowed himself to fall again into a safety net of lies. He had almost convinced himself that Harry could make it, that he was destined to destroy the dark lord.

And now he stood behind Hermione and Ron lost in a sea of disbelieve students and teachers, watching his lifeless lover do nothing but lay in Hagrids arms like a dull muggle doll. He wanted to scream and cry and throw his hands in the air and throw caution to the wind. He wanted to storm across the room and forcefully slap Harry until he woke up with a sheepish laugh and a lame apology.

It would never happen but Draco still felt the dire need to shake the fool and beg and plead with him to come back to him, to open his eyes and smile at him again, tell him that everything was okay that he'd won.

That it was all over, they could go home and be together without any interruptions. Just them.

The room seemed to come alive around him again, every tiny voice saying the exact same thing as himself. The same pleading tone. "No, no, please, no..."

Draco froze when he felt Luna gently touch her hand to his arm and whisper something that he missed into his ear. Glancing across the room Draco spotted him mother and father stood side by side. Narcissas's light eyes sweeping through the crowd in search of her only son, a look of sympathy in her almost dead blue eyes.

Draco didn't care he couldn't just stand back and listen to Voldemort spread hideous lies about his lover. Everyone knew that Harry Potter would never have ran, he would never had to tried to escape and leave everyone else to suffer.

Harry had acted honourable and had been killed in cold blood.

You-know-who had no right to slate Harry's name when he had done what that coward would have run away from. Harry had given his life to save them and Draco wanted to step up to the mark and show them all just how brave his lover had been.

There was a loud shout and a jet of blinding light flew out from the front of the crowd, it soared across Voldemorts shoulder but collided with the death eater cautiously stood behind him. Draco like everyone else cheered when Neville Longbottom stepped away from the rest of them and called loud and proud.

"Dumbledore's Army!"

* * *

_My mum got sick of me complaining about my arms so I went to see the Doctor.__  
__Turns out I have a trapped nerve, ouch, it still hurts but the doc said I should be fine in a few more weeks and he is the expect. Illegibly._  
_I know this update is really really late, but you know what guys there is just not enough hours in the day._  
_I get three days a week off but they all go the same way, Monday: look for placement, Tuesday: Homework, Wednesday: Town for supplies_  
_So at the minute I am not working out time very well, but I should have that sorted by next month. Hopefully._  
_I think that I might be able to squeeze another two chapters in and then it's all done :)_  
_I keep re-reading my ending and tweaking it to make it sound better and all that rubbish. Don't get to comfortable yet, there are still deaths to come :D_  
_So review or I shall send Voldemort to your house! ;p_


	29. Feel your breath against my pain

**Title:** Feel your breath against my pain  
**Sequel to:** I just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **-  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Title song:** Make me over - Lifehouse  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** There was a collective gasp across the room and Harry felt himself suddenly tickle with nerves, the sun was rolling across the sky sending them both into a flurry of each other, squinting his eyes to maintain a visual look on his opponent Harry thought back to the promise he had made to Ron, Hermione and Draco that night. _This will all be over before morning, I promise. _He wasn't about to let them down, let anyone down.

* * *

**Feel your breath against my pain**

Narcissa continued to scan the crowd of frightened but determined faces, her dull eyes falling a little every time she was met with silver hair and mercury eyes but never on the same face, never the face of her only son, the one Harry had told her was alive. That he was here.

She ignored the continual chattering of her lord and the chubby boy who had stepped from the ranks boldly and was forcing a statement. She wished she could have the same courage as some child that she didn't know.

If she did, she wouldn't be stood at Voldemorts side tip-toeing to look across the hoards of bodies cramped into a room that had once been a grand old size. She would have been stood with her son, with everyone else on the right side of things.

But she wasn't. She couldn't.

A crop of ginger hair caught the corner of her eye and turning sharply she was greeted with the big blue eyes of Ron Weasley and stood just behind him, broken but trying to be strong, chanting the words '_Dumbledore's army'_ with the others was her baby.

Her brave little boy.

The only Malfoy member with a heart just as big as his ego, a smile pulled at her lips when the brown hired girl beside him nudged his arm and gestured over to where she and Luscious were stood. He didn't seem to recognize her at first and she didn't blame him she was a mere shadow of her former self now no better than a common muggle.

She tried to smile sympathetically at him, tried to tell him through her faint smile that Harry was fine, that it was all going to be okay, everything would be over soon and she would take him back into her arms and hold him against her again. That Harry to would pull him against him and show that everything was okay.

Draco broke contact and Narcissa felt tears prick at the base of her eyes, the last time she had seen him he had been a broken mess, his pale skin was tinged with grey and those beautiful eyes of his were dull and almost lifeless and now they were again vibrate and full of broken dreams.

Harry was trying hard not to stare at Ron, Hermione and Draco through his lashes. He had heard their distraught cries and could see pain in their features but it was too early, he had to time things right, bide his time and wait for opportunity to arise only a fool would have rushed into it head first.

Neville was shouting again and Harry wanted to grin stupidly at him, quite little Neville Longbottom taking charge of the situation, standing on his own two feet and asking everyone to join him. The war really had left a major impact on him.

Watching through his eyelashes Harry saw Voldemort raise and wave his wand. An ear-splitting crash echoed through the room and Harry almost jumped but was determined to keep his eyes on the foul snake like man as a strangely shaped bird flew through the window and into his out stretched hand.

The sorting hat!

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, Voldemort sneered as he forced the hat onto Neville's head pushing it down over his eyes forcefully. There was a flurry of movement from the watchers but they were quickly forced back by one of the death eaters that Harry didn't know.

"Neville here will demonstrate what happened to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort hissed foully and flicked his wrist. Harry's eyes flashed with a bright spark of orange and even from this distance he could feel the warmth of the flames licking at his skin.

He couldn't wait any longer! It was now or never. The crowd had washed over with loud screams and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

Just as he was about to make his move a hundred and one things happened all at once, there was an uproar from the distance boundary of the school as what sounded like a hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight wall and pelting towards the castle. Then Gawp came lumbering around the corner yelling. His cries answered by the roar of Voldemorts giants following after him. Then came the sound of hooves and arrows were suddenly raining down over the death eaters.

Harry wasted no time in pulling the invisibility cloak from out of his pocket, swinging it over himself and jumping to his feet just as Neville began to move.

In one swift move Neville broke away from the body-binding curse upon him, the sorting hat slid to the floor and from inside something silver caught his eye. Neville hadn't stopped thinking of the words Harry had left on. He'd made a promise to Harry that if Ron and Hermione couldn't do it, then he would.

Grasping the sword tightly, Neville gritted his teeth and sliced it through the air with Harry's name in mind. Every eye seemed to go to him and in that moment stood stock still Neville watched the great snakes head soar across the room and the deathening thud of its abnormally large body falling to the floor limply.

Neville stared at the snake for a few seconds hardly believing that he had in fact killed it, looking down at the sword in his hands and then back to Voldemort whose mouth had fallen open in a cry of furry and Neville had never felt so proud of himself.

He had deserved it.

Harry grinned proudly under the cloak but wasted no time in casting a shielding charm between Neville and Voldemort. The room once again filled with battle cries and furious calls heavy spells that intended to hurt, to kill.

A battle had broken out amongst the room, giants and centaurs filling in through the crushed walls, bright spells rolled from the tips of wands and foul words were exchanged as the flurry of bodies all came together to collide for the final time.

The sound of roaring feet was heavy in the crumbling room and the louder cried of students and death eaters colliding in a battle of skill and determination. Harry could easily have gotten himself lost amongst the crowd, trampled over and pushed and shoved as he walked.

People fell but many of them were climbing back to their feet in seconds unarmed and ready to keep going, but death eaters fell and while some of them were able to climb back to their feet most remained where they had fallen in a tangled mess of lifeless limbs.

Narcissa Malfoy was running through the crowd making no effort to join in with the fight, she pushed through hoards of people knocking some of the younger ones to the ground as she waded through them all, everything to her ears was death even when Hagrid was shouting she just continued thinking only of one thing.

Her son.

She had to get to Draco, she had to protect him it was her job she was his mother.

Pushing past a small group of Ravenclaws her thin mouth fell upwards in a gleeful grin, a soft sound was made in the back of her throat when she rushed across the great hall, calling out to her son who was trying to wade his own way through the crowd. Not to her, he wanted to be close to Harry.

He wanted to stand by his lover's side and although dead protect the body. Arms circled around his neck and damp tears fell against the shoulder of his robes, it took him a few seconds to realise that he had stopped moving and was locked in a tight embrace.

"Draco!" Narcissa sighed happily pulling back and looking briefly at her son to check that he was fine before pulling his yet again against her with a sloppy kiss to the cheek. "I am so glad to have found you!" She gushed and Draco at last smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother's trembling frame.

"Is he really dead?" Draco whispered softly unable to stop a few stray tears from falling from his eye to splash against her tattered dress.

Narcissa pulled back with a soft smile and took her son's face in her hand, "no, he isn't." She smiled brightly at him but instead of breaking a joyous smile Draco's eyebrows creased in the centre and he flushed a frustrated shade of red.

"I'll bloody kill him!"

All that aggravation over nothing! He'd bloody cried in front of people and all for nothing, he shouted at the top of his lungs and made himself look no better than anyone else just so that Potter could play a silly little game.

Harry bit his lips and moved away from where Draco and his mother had stopped in the middle of the fight, deciding to ask why the blond was in fact here instead of with Snape and plead his case to the blond later when he'd calmed down a bit and was ready to see things the way Harry had seen them in that situation. He didn't want to stand in the hall arguing domestically while there were still people out there trying to kill him.

He stopped again when he caught sight of Luscious Malfoy shouting for his wife and angrily barging through the crowd of students, his brow furrowed furiously when he finally reached them, gasping Narcissa by the arm and roughly pulling her to her feet. "What do you think you are doing?" He snapped. "We were ordered to remain at the dark lord's side no matter what."

"Then you return, but I will not! I will no longer be reduced to his murderous slave!" Narcissa was harsh and Harry could tell by the way Luscious reacted that he wasn't use to his wife taking control.

"You will accompany back to the dark lord." Luscious ordered sternly almost threateningly, when his eyes fell to Draco there was no warmth, no joy at seeing his son again just the cold stare of determination. He wanted to live even it meant losing his family. "You will be accompanying us Draco."

"No I won't." Draco blurted out.

It was odd, the room around the four of them was shrouded in raised voices and blinding spells and yet Harry was stood listening to his lover and his family quarrel it seemed as though it was just them, nothing else was happening around them.

"You are a death eater; you will stand with your master until he gives orders otherwise." Luscious growled and Draco furrowed his brow and spat bitterly.

"I am no death eater; I'm a member of Dumbledore's Army."

Luscious looked taken back but quickly recovered himself and made towards the blond threateningly. "Preposterous." He hissed and Draco merely kept his eyes level with those of his father. Much like with Narcissa Luscious hadn't expected to be spoken to in such a tone by his son. "Who has put that ridiculous idea into your head?"

"Harry did." Draco forced. "I'm on Harry side, always."

"The Potter boy!" Luscious roared and for a second Draco looked as though he was about lie and give in just to please his father, but travelling with Harry had hardened him and he was determined that this time he was going to do what he wanted not what the everyone else wanted. Not what his father wanted.

"I'm in love with him, have been for a while now and I won't turn my back on him again for you." Draco hissed. Luscious Malfoy's mouth fell open and closed continually looking to form words that he didn't really own. He did not know how to react to this, what to say to his son. Instead he chose to snort and turn on his heels leaving Draco's eyes trailing after him and Narcissa smiling sadly proud of her son.

"He will see sense when it is all over, Draco."

"I don't need him to; if he doesn't want anything to do with me because of it then I don't want anything to do with him. I love Harry and I wasted enough last year to do the same this time." Draco mumbled.

It seemed as though even the dismissive Malfoy family were not immune to the war around them, Bellatrix had roared over the screeching crowd, turning her sister's blood cold. "Traitors!" she hissed those once beautiful eyes full of hate as though Bellatrix was no longer looking at her sister but a mere rebellious student.

"Bella please!" Narcissa pleaded shakily reaching for her replacement wand and idly trying to threaten her sister.

"You!" Bellatrix roared rearing at Draco who shivered at the fear that crossed over him. Bellatrix had always been a loyal server of the dark lord she would not let something as meaningless as family get away with betraying the man she idolized. "How dare you betray the dark lord! Your entire family you pathetic excuse for a pure blood. Your blood spilt will be no waste."

Draco stepped back when he saw Bellatrix raise her wand and point at him, her eyes cold and a unforgiving sneer at her mouth. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had seen the soft side of his aunt but he was sure it was there at some point of their lives.

"Bella no! Please!" Narcissa jumped stepping in front of her son.

"I will get to you, Narcissa." The name was spat so coldly that Narcissa felt as though she was stood in front of a complete stranger. "Get out of the way you stupid fool!"

"You will not harm my son!" Narcissa screamed unable to associate the woman in front of her with the gentle girl she had grown up with as a child. "Stop this! This is not you he is your nephew. I'm your sister."

"The dark lord does not need traitors amongst his ranks; I will be rewarded for my courageous act. I must do as I am commanded." Bellatrix sneered. Narcissa opened her mouth to retort but was pushed aside forceful, she crumbled to the floor and Bellatrix once again pointed her wand at Draco's chest and growled, "_Avad-"_

"No!" Narcissa cried but before she could grasp her lose wand and protect her son, Bellatrix had been thrown back against the wall, the last words falling from her lips and the malice of her eyes slowly falling into a dead look.

Draco let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding and turned to meet the soft eyes of Molly Weasley who smiled sweetly at him and hurriedly brushed her hands over him as if mothering the boy. "Are you alright dear?"

Narcissa jumped to her feet before her son had been given chance to answer and stared at the lifeless body of her deranged sister and then to the concerned face of her killer gently looking over Draco and checking he was okay. "Thank-you." She whispered catching Molly's attention.

The Weasley frowned but soon smiled softly at Narcissa, the blond woman instantly warming to Molly protective personality, she didn't have to step in, Draco wasn't one of her own and yet she had and for that Narcissa would never be able to thank her enough. "Thank-you so much."

"It was nothing dear," Molly smiled. "Your son saved my son earlier; it was only fair I repay him."

Narcissa nodded.

Harry had rushed across the hall to aid Ron and Hermione who were busy trying to keep Fenir Greyback away from the pair of them, the werewolf didn't seem fazed he licked his lips and jeered threateningly at Hermione saying words that made her blood run cold and fire Ron's up.

Everyone seemed to be trapped in the same predicament, young and old Hogwarts students and teaches locked in battle with death eaters, no one fell only death eaters seemed to crumble to the ground, dead or unconscious.

Rushing through the crowd trying to get back to Voldemort Harry spotted the snake like man raise his wand and threateningly point it towards Molly Weasley as she stood with Draco and Narcissa. His heart stopped and for a few seconds Harry thought that he was going to lose her, lose the only mother figure he had had since his mother had passed.

"_Protego!"_ Harry roared and the charm expanded across the room, protecting all four of them. Harry could see Voldemorts slitted red eyes search the room for the source.

Harry ripped the invisibility cloak and threw it to the floor.

For a moment the crowd was still and then someone had shouted his name before Harry knew it the room was a chorus of roaring students, each one of them shouting his name and cheering despite all protest of the death eaters trapped amongst the celebration.

He caught Narcissa from the corner of his eye grin and whisper something to Draco who merely nodded and watched Harry with soft believing eyes. For him and everyone one else Harry thought to himself before turning to Voldemort who was staring at him with a foul look. A few of the students made to move in and help him but Harry quickly put them back into place. "I don't want anyone else to help me."

There was something about the way Harry spoke that demanded everyone keep themselves out of the throws of battle. Even Draco remained where he was stood between his mother and Molly Weasley who was ushering her family and Hermione over to her for comfort. Ginny linked her fingers with Dean's and pulled him along with her.

Hermione bit her lip and gripped Ron's hand with her own, comfortingly when the red head stared at Harry finding it hard to accept that his friend had fooled them all and was standing a few feet in front of him looking every bit alive but different in some ways. Harry radiated confidence and determination there was no hesitation in his eyes and Ron felt an admiral smile pull at his mouth.

"You will not harm anyone else tonight." Harry spat as they began to circle each other, both fixated on one another, taking no notice of anyone else or the jeers that were thrown from the silence of their spectators. "You will never harm any of them again. Don't you understand I was willing to die for every person here—"

"But you did not!" Voldemort roared.

"I meant to, I was willing to give everything to help them and that's what did it. I have done what my mother did for me. They're protected from you Have you not noticed how none of your spells stick, you can't torture them, you can't touch them and you never will again. You are a great wizard but you refuse to learn from your mistakes and it makes you weak." Harry sneered and Voldemort growled.

"How dare you!"

"I dare!" Harry snapped. "You don't frighten me; there is nothing that you can do to hurt me. I know things that you don't, Tom Riddle, I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some of them?"

Voldemort didn't speak but continued to prowl around Harry like a cat circling its helpless prey. "Is it love again?" Voldemort sneered and Harry laughed softly to himself. "Dumbledore always prattled on about love and the great power it posses and yet I have never seen a fight won through love. Love will not bring back the dead, but magic will, love will not cure you of terminal sickness but magic will. So tell me Harry Potter what will keep you alive this time?"

"Just one thing," Harry smiled.

"If it is not love, then you must believe that you posses something that I do not, something that I have over looked and miss calculated."

"Both." Harry breathed and he saw for the briefest of seconds that Voldemorts face had flitted over with shock but was quickly dispelled and he began to laugh loud and low in the back of his throat. "The wand," Harry gestured to it clutched tightly in Tom's hand. "Doesn't work very well for you does it? Not how you expected it to."

Voldemort paused and studied Harry for the longest minute.

"You killed the wrong person; Severus Snape was never the master of the wand. Dumbledore controlled his own death, Severus Snape was never yours he was always Dumbledore's, and he was under orders to kill Dumbledore. He had already been dying. Dumbledore _knew_ he wanted you to take that wand, he wanted you to fail." Harry sneered.

"Ridiculous." Voldemort hissed. "The wand would have still recognized Severus as its master; I defeated him the wand now answers to me."

"No." Harry mumbled. "Even before Snape had killed Dumbledore the wand had chosen it's new owner, and it chose Draco Malfoy, not Snape, not you."

Voldemort sneered and laughed again. "What does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right Potter, it has no affect on you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand; we dual on skill alone this time...and after I have killed you, I will attend to Draco Malfoy."

"You are too late." Harry said in whisper. "You've missed your chance, I was there first, I over powered Draco weeks ago and took his wand from him." All eyes in the hall fell down to his hand where the wand was held tightly and from the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco scowling at him.

There was a brief pause between them, Voldemort watching Harry through blood coloured eye trying to find fault in what the boy had said. Trying to find a lie amongst the truth, find his loop hole but there was none. Still he would not be defeated by a child, Potter would never be able to overpower him.

"So it comes down to this." Harry breathed. "Does your wand know that it's last master was disarmed? Because if that's the case then I am the true master of the elder wand."

There was a collective gasp across the room and Harry felt himself suddenly tickle with nerves, the sun was rolling across the sky sending them both into a flurry of each other, squinting his eyes to maintain a visual look on his opponent Harry thought back to the promise he had made to Ron, Hermione and Draco that night. _This will all be over before morning, I promise. _He wasn't about to let them down, let anyone down.

Harry felt the sting of the sun's rays on his eyes and the warmth it passed against the side of his cheek and it was getting harder and harder to see his opponent through the blinding orange rays. He heard Voldemorts cold cracked voice through his ears like a knife to his skin.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry acted on impulse it was impossible for him to see what he was doing but out stretching his arm and blindly firing the spell forward he held his breath and hopped for the best.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The bang had sounded like a canon and golden flames erupted as both spells collided in the air in the centre of the circle they had created. Harry watched as the green light pressed back against the spell and the Elder wand flew into the air, soaring across the suns face in a fluid motion. With fast seeker like Hands he reached out and snatched it just as Voldemort fell back with a sickening thud that seemed to echo around the room.

The room remained silent for a few seconds all eyes against the sprawled out body of Voldemort, his slitted red eyes wide and dull looking, his body limp and lifeless just like the bodies of those he had killed. Then someone cheered and like a chain everyone followed, grinning at each other and cheering.

People embraced each other, holding family members and strangers against them in celebration. The few death eaters that were left in the crowd slumped their shoulders and tried to shimmy their way out of the crowd to freedom. Harry allowed them under the principle that they would not venture very far.

Harry remained un moving, staring at the lifeless body of the man that been trying to kill him for most of his life, unable to move away, unable to except that the man was dead. That he wasn't going to just get back up and lay into Harry with as much force as he could muster.

It wasn't until he felt something warm and heavy collide with him and thin arms wrap around his neck that he looked away. Bright grey eyes met vibrant green and Draco grinned up at him, an excitement in the Malfoy's eyes and Harry could no longer suppress his joy; tangling his arms to his lovers waist Harry pushed his mouth against Draco's in a hard passionate kiss. Too lost in the reaffirmation with his lover to care that a few of the students were staring slack jawed at them.

"Get a room!" Seamus shouted with a grin when Harry pulled back and pressed his forehead against his lover's, breathing in the Smokey scent of Draco's skin.

Everything once again came flooding back to him, all those images he'd been having the last few months of the pair of them all the tender touches and loving looks.

"I'm so proud of you." Draco whispered once everyone had gone back to their own loved ones and friends, some already trying to tell the story to the people had not been able to see as good as the other. Harry grinned at him and brought Draco's lower lip back into his mouth. "You did scare me though," Draco scowled remembering the stunt Harry had played. "You really went to let him kill you and then you let me believe that he had!"

Harry laughed at him, nuzzling his nose against his lovers cheek and breathing contently against the skin. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." Draco sniffed but quickly allowed his mouth to be brought into a smile. Perfectly content to just stand there for hours letting Harry hold him, content to feel the boys heart beat steadily through his chest and shiver at the cold breaths that ran from Harry's mouth against his neck. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," Harry grinned cheekily pulling back to meet with Draco's thankful eyes. "I love you."

"I know." Draco smiled fastening his mouth against Harry's with a whispered, "never as much as I love you."

Harry merely grinned at him.

* * *

_:O Guys the next chapter to this will be the last one of the fic :(__  
__I tried to take as little as possible from out of the book, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be_  
_And I'm sorry for any mistakes there may be I re-read it really quick since I am going on a trip with the college early in the Moring :D_  
_I thought that I was going to give away my final chapter in this one, but I haven't in fact given any clues what so ever xD_  
_If you are extremely clever and have worked it out (though other chapters), give us a shout in a Review or something :D_  
_Oh and just think guys next month the new film comes out! exciting stuff._  
_Ps. I love all the reviews telling me that Draco had to live! of course he was going to live he my leading gal._  
_Anyways, review or I shall send Voldemorts corpse! _


	30. Here's to a happy ending

**Title:** Here's to a happy ending  
**Sequel to:** I just want your Kiss  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **-  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Title song:** The Joke- Lifehouse. (Altered the words but still got it from them)  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary:** Harry could not complain about the way his life had turned out, he had everything he wanted and much more. The foolish kisses he and Draco had shared in sixth year had proven to be more than they had originally planned. All the sneaking around and commenting on having no romantic feelings for each other what so ever all seemed so stupid now. It all seemed like such a wasted opportunity. All the years they had, had together and they chose the most destructive to realise that the line between love and hate was thinner than either of them could have possible imagined.

* * *

**Here's to a happy ending...**

"Harry!" Hermione cried pushing her way through the crowd of students and throwing her arms around him. Ron came bounding after her his mouth parted in a laugh when he too threw his arms around his friend.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron cheered pulling back with an idiotic grin. "Scared the hell out of us all you did! Thought we'd all lost you. Gave Malfoy a heart attack." Ron grinned gesturing towards Draco who sneered at him.

Harry laughed pulling Hermione tight against him when Ron let go and smacked his shoulder in a mescaline gesture of affection. "Can't get rid of me that easy."

"Thank Merlin for that." Ginny Weasley smiled making her way across the room to where he was stood, purposely shoving Draco out of the way to embrace him in a congratulatory manor. Harry didn't miss the dirty look she threw Draco's way nor did he miss the vile insult that Draco hissed under his breath.

Everyone seemed to turn their eye to the five of them and Harry couldn't fight back the blush on his cheeks when again everyone began to cheer his name and join in with the childish song Peeve's had conjured for this joyous occasion.

Narcissa Malfoy was stood beside Mrs. Weasley who had tears in her eyes and was clapping as loudly as her husband and family. Mr. Weasley of course had become tangled within the joy and was calling out to Harry with the others even whistling. Harry couldn't help but grin at them all.

"Well done, Harry." Hermione whispered softly.

"Yeah, well done mate."

"You did great!" Ginny joined in, cutting off Draco who furrowed his brow and looked dangerously at the ginger haired leech. "Amazing! But we all knew you could, I never doubted you for one second." Ginny cheered grasping Harry face between her hands and pressing her mouth against his in a celebratory kiss.

Draco felt himself spike with furry and a growl left his lips at the smug look her devious brown eyes. Harry quickly pushed her back and shook his head, Ginny stared at him her gentle brown eyes silently pleading with him not to do this.

Not to knock her back for Malfoy in front of everyone, in front of her family.

"Don't do this to yourself, Gin." Harry breathed, adrenalin still pumping furiously around his veins, he could see Draco watching him from the corner of his eye, Ron glaring at his little sister while Hermione tried to remind them all that the entire hall was looking to Harry.

Her eyebrows fell to meet in the centre and she stepped back, her eyes turning monetarily to Draco who subconsciously moved towards his lover "Wars over now, what are you going to do about the Malfoy's?"

"Ginny!" Ron hissed.

"They were on you-know-who's side, they should be punished just as much as the rest of them?" she continued looking across the hall to the few students that agreed with her. "They only changed sides when they realised that you were going to win, they shouldn't be allowed to get away with the things they have done to us."

"Ginny." Hermione snapped.

"Unless you have a good reason to let them get away with it Harry?" she baited with a smirk and Harry stared the smirk from her lips.

Draco tensed at his side and from the crowd Harry could see Narcissa helplessly looking around, anxiously running her hands against her torn dress.

"I have several good reasons to exclude them." Harry breathed stepping forward with a soft smile. "Narcissa Malfoy risked the life of her family and herself when she allowed me and Ron to willingly escape from Malfoy Manor, she provided us with the wand for us to free not only ourselves but Ollivander and Luna Lovegood. Even now in front of Voldemort she lied to save us all, she could have told him I was still alive instead she lied, if it wasn't for her then most of us wouldn't be stood here now."

Ginny scowled at him. "And what about him! What Nobel and courageous thing has he done, what makes him so special?" he spat gesturing to Draco who bristles with irritation.

"He saved my life." Ron quipped, grinning at Malfoy.

"He's what kept me going; he's the one that made sure I stayed on the right path. Putting me back on track when I wondered in the wrong direction." Harry breathed looking across at Draco he swallowed the lump in his throat and gently tugged the blonde's wrist and linked their fingers. "I love him, and I couldn't have done it without him."

"Those aren't reasons!" Ginny snapped her cheeks flushed.

Harry sighed, "I'm not having this conversation with you here Ginny."

"He doesn't love you! He's just pretending, he doesn't want to go Azkaban and you're his ticket out!"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly snapped dragging her daughter back with a vile look. "How dare you speak to Harry in such a way, I'm sorry Harry dear."

The low rumble of the hall once again continued, drowning out the continual shouts of Ginny Weasley and her mother both arguing continually at the end of the hall, Arthur had chosen to stay out of the way and when the initial shock had worn off the hall had once again burst with life, people fell over each other in hugs and excited stories, many congratulating Harry on his defeat and curtly nodding a smile to Draco who tried hard not to think of Ginny's words.

Harry sighed eventually fighting his way through the crowd and tugging Draco behind him, Draco laughed softly when Harry pressed him against an empty corridor wall and captured his mouth in a heart stealing kiss. "I love you," Draco whispered nuzzling the tip of his nose against Harry's cheek.

"Come away with me?" Harry laughed, grinning into his lovers parted mouth.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know anywhere, somewhere far away from here. Just you and me for a few days, weeks even maybe a month. I don't want to deal with it all for a while! A break from everything that's happened."

"But everyone's expects—"

"That's what I want to be away from! I have always done what they all asked and I'm sick of it! The only person who should expect something from me is you, no one else matters anymore." Harry laughed softly, his hand gently tugging at Draco's shirt. "Come on Draco; let's just go we'll come back."

Draco watched him for a few seconds calculating Harry's proposition in his head. A smile pulled at his mouth and he laughed softly against the nape of Harry's neck. "Okay."

**(1 ½ Years Later...)**

It had been almost been a two year since the end of the war and Harry found himself thinking less and less about the final battle and more and more about the life he was building with Draco and his tiny godson. They had returned from their short break after three weeks, both reluctant to return but knowing that they needed to eventually.

Mrs. Weasley had offered them a room at the burrow practically forced it upon the pair of them, desperate to have Harry back under her roof and under her watchful eyes after his sudden disappearance after the war, he'd only stayed for what everyone needed him for, clearing Snape's name in court, welcoming Narcissa into his home when she had refused to return to the empty Malfoy Manor.

But he had declined politely and tried hard to convince her that it just wasn't what he was looking for, nor what they needed at the time. They needed their own time and space to lick their own wounds and nurse their losses. The loss of Fred had been hard on them all and no amount of front could conceal the crumbling mess of Mrs. Weasleys heart.

Hermione had chosen to stay with Ron for a few weeks after, they had spent most of the time owling Harry about the gonging's on in the family and insisting he come visit them. Even Draco had been receiving invites from the curly haired witch and when ever Hermione's letter arrived it was always followed closely by Luna's.

He had been offered a number of jobs since his victory; he could be an Auror now and although he had been looking forward to it at school. He didn't feel ready to leave Draco and Teddy on their own; he didn't feel ready to put his neck on the line. He'd had enough near death experiences.

In the months that had followed Harry had been building himself up again much like the others had, Ron and Hermione had announced their engagement, Luscious Malfoy had been sentenced to years in Azkaban, he hadn't tried to contact his wife or his son and neither of them wished that he had.

Neville had taken a job at Hogwarts and was wrapped in a romantic relationship with Luna despite all of Seamus's teasing; even the foolish Irish boy had found himself on the end of those teasing jokes when he had foolishly kissed Lavender Brown at the end of the war. Snape's name had been cleared and although still as vile as ever he came to dinner at least once a week without any grumble or complaint, Harry suspected that it was all down to Draco but didn't bring the subject up.

Grimmauld place had been cleaned and removed of anything that Harry considered to be dark and hateful, he'd planned to throw them out; let someone else deal with the vileness that was Mrs. Black but on reflection Harry found that although Sirius hated everything in the house he still would not have thrown things his family loved away. Kreacher had taken many of the items, more than grateful when Harry allowed him to have first takings on anything that the Blacks had owned. Many of the trinkets the house elf took for himself were those of Regulus's but there were a few things from the older Blacks room that had caught his eye. The rest had been thrown into an empty vault.

Ginny had taken Dean back after trying continually to convince the boy-who-lived that Draco was only in it for the fame where as she was in it for love, she had always been in it for love. Draco had quickly put her in her place promising that it wasn't for any of the fame; Harry knew, but he had still liked listening to his lover continual list the things he loved about him.

He especially loved having Draco determinedly physically show him that it was more than just a reputation he wanted from Harry.

It was fair to say that Draco would not be invited to the wedding even as Harry's plus one. Dinner at the burrow some nights were strained enough.

Of course Mrs. Weasley had visited them often, bringing down readymade meals that were un-necessary but Harry felt she did it only to feel that Harry was still her adoptive son. Narcissa spent a lot of time down at the burrow, talking with Mrs. Weasley and learning to knit. She also spent a lot of time with Andromeda, re-building some burnt bridges.

Harry had cursed the day Molly Weasley had given his _mother-in-law_ the pattern to those hideous Christmas jumpers, not as much as Draco had hated receiving one from Mrs. Weasley and from his own mother on his more recent birthday.

Harry could not complain about the way his life had turned out, he had everything he wanted and much more. The foolish kisses he and Draco had shared in sixth year had proven to be more than they had originally planned. All the sneaking around and commenting on having no romantic feelings for each other what so ever all seemed so stupid now.

It all seemed like such a wasted opportunity. All the years they had, had together and they chose the most destructive to realise that the line between love and hate was thinner than either of them could have possible imagined.

Lifting his eyes when he heard Draco laugh softly, Harry felt his mouth fall into a loving smile and a content sigh fell away from his throat. Draco stood pressing the tip of his finger gently against Teddy's nose and giggling when the happy toddler reached out in attempt to capture his carers offending finger.

Teddy had come to stay with them after his grandmother had been taken ill. Unable to care completely for her young grandson Andromeda had handed him to Harry and Draco under the promise that Harry would bring him down to stay with her every weekend. He had not failed to disappoint her yet.

It was as though everything he and Draco had spoken about had come from dreams into reality; they had the house, each other, the lazy mornings in bed and petty arguments. Harry found he suited the domestic life and preferred it over everything else he had achieved in life.

Wrapping his slender fingers to the toddlers chubby frame Draco couldn't stop the idiotic grin from sweeping across his mouth, iced grey eyes rolled in their sockets to where Harry was stood un-folding the blanket by the side of the cot in a world all his own.

"Harry?" Draco whispered tapping his finger playfully against Teddy's nose when the infant gurgled a laugh and tugged at his shirt.

"Yes, love?"

Harry lay the blanket against the base of the cot and lifted his gaze to Draco who was staring back at him with hard determination. His mouth fixed in a loving smile when Teddy again pulled at his shirt and tried to reach up to pinch the elder's nose. "Teddy's great isn't he?" Draco breathed, bouncing the impatient toddler in his arms. "I've sat back and watched him grow up and loved every minute of it unconditionally. I love him; you and him are what make my life perfect." He paused watching Harry's mouth twist into a smirk.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" Harry smiled softly, pressing the palm of his hands against the cot to focus entirely on his anxious lover.

"But he isn't ours," Draco sighed, lowering his eyes momentarily when Harry's mouth fell into a confused frown.

"He's practically ours." Harry pressed, watching Draco swallow a lump in his throat and turn his attention back to Harry with a soft smile.

"But he isn't, he's never going to look like us. Sometimes he changed the colour of his hair and the shade of his eyes but he still doesn't look like you or I." Draco breathed. "He's never going to call me daddy or you; he won't be a Malfoy or a Potter." Draco continued. "Fair enough we practically raised him! In his eye we are his parents but we aren't."

"Draco, what are you getting at?" Harry frowned, confusion setting itself in his soft green eyes.

Draco's mouth tugged upward again in a smile and he swallowed the lump in his throat before licking his lips and concentrating hard on his lover, a thick determination in his crystal blue orbs. "Harry—" he paused licking his lips and gently shifting Teddy in his arms for a distraction. "I want a baby."

Harry's eyes widened and he stared stunned at the words that had rolled from his lovers lips, Draco shifted awkwardly on his feet holding Teddy tight against his side and idly flicking his eyes across the room.

Harry didn't know what to say, thoughts rushed in and out of his mind, the same words repeating over and over again in his head, in Draco's determined yet distant voice. They had been speaking about children the other night but neither of them had said it was something they wanted right now.

Draco was right, Teddy may have been his godson and Harry was the closest thing to a father that the toddler had but when Harry looked at the small child he was always reminded of Remus and Tonks, the honey eyes and changeable hair. The infant was the splitting image of his father even with various coloured eyes and hair.

Teddy gurgled happily in Draco's arms, his large golden eyes passing between Harry and Draco curiously.

"Say something!" Draco snapped eventually bringing Harry back into the room with an awkward glance and making Teddy jump and threaten tears. "Just forget I said anything, it was a stupid idea. Too soon." Draco breathed quickly pulling Teddy up to his neck and burying his hurt in the Childs shoulder for comfort. Teddy stifled a sob and wrapped his arm to Draco's neck comfortingly, the toddler burying his face into the blondes shoulder.

"No." Harry jumped. Throwing the teddy-bear he had taken from the cot and making his way around the wooden contraption to stand in front of Draco with a soft smile. "I want to have a baby Draco. I want to be a dad. I want us to be a family, a proper family."

Draco's mouth split into a grin that sent Harry's heart into a flutter and a smile broke open on his own face with a light laugh that sounded sweet to Draco's ears. "You mean it?" Draco breathed softly, looking briefly to Teddy when the infant turned in Draco's arms to glance happily at Harry.

"Of course I do, I love you!"

Teddy clapped his little hands together and gurgled something that was lost between Harry and Draco when the Harry quickly reached out his hand and captured Draco's mouth with his own in a soft loving kiss, a light laugh falling from his throat when Harry pulled back and grinned.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

_Well, thats it guys. :] Whispers in the dark is officially finished!  
Sorry if anyone thought the ending sucked but I wanted something happy and warm to finish it off with.  
I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this fic, favourited it, added it to their alerts list or had just glanced upon it a few times. I love all of you! :D  
I know that usualy when I write a chapter my main goal is to beat the word count from the previous chapter but I just couldn't do it with this one. I kinda like the way it turned out, I chopped and changed it so much from my first draft xD  
By the way I heart Voldemort, he didn't die he now lives with me in secret so keep it to yourself just in case Harry is still looking. Shhhh.  
Anyways I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as as the others and I have enjoyed writting it and I hope that I have not dissapointed any of you.  
So Review for the final time or I shall send the whole cast and myself to your house!_


End file.
